Sr y Sra Taisho
by gold77
Summary: Kagome Higurashi e InuYasha Taisho, son la mejor pareja de asesinos a sueldo, expertos en armas y tecnología, que reciben la instrucción de capturar a un peligroso asesino, pero ambos al recibir la misma misión deben... ¿eliminarse?. KagxInu Cap.33 Fin.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Resumen : **Kagome Higurashi e InuYasha Taisho son una pareja normal, de urbanización, cuyo matrimonio es tan normal y tan monótono como el paisaje que les rodea. Pero cada uno oculta algo: el Sr. y la Sra. Taisho son, en realidad, unos asesinos muy bien pagados e increíblemente eficaces, expertos en armas. Tecnología y computación y defensa personal, que además trabajan para organizaciones que compiten entre sí. El Sr. y la Sra. Taisho descubren una nueva fuente de emociones en su matrimonio, al ser contratados para mandarse a matar mutuamente al ser contratados para capturar a un asesino serial que se basándose en los 7 pecados capitales, comete los crímenes más aberrantes a aquellos que siguen estos pecados al pie de la letra... y entonces sí que empieza la juerga de verdad. El resultado es el espectáculo de acción definitivo, cuando el Sr. y la Sra. Taisho ponen en práctica su tremenda habilidad y someten a su matrimonio a la prueba final. pero lo que no saben es que es una mortal trampa para ambos que los llevará a enfrentarse en un feroz duelo, habrá mucha acción y lemon.

**Capitulo 1 :** ¿Quiénes son Kagome e InuYasha?.

Era un estudio de televisión, ambos estaban de frente a las cámaras y a al reportera que los entrevistaba, el era un peliblanco, con una camisa celeste, pantalones color de poliéster mostaza y zapatos negros y ella una pelinegra, con un vestido entero blanco, con cuello de tortuga y los hombros al descubierto sin escote, su pollera le llegaba hasta sus muslos dejando ver sus seductoras piernas, sus sandalias eran de color plateado, así ambos ante las cámaras de TV, comenzaron su relato de cómo comenzó esta historia de amor entre ellos y como hoy son la pareja de asesinos del gobierno para acabar con el crimen, la historia comienza así :.

Era un día espléndido en todo Los Ángeles, en un barrio donde el lujo de las casas era muy llamativo y solo los que tienen un privilegio de fortunas tienen la suerte de quedarse a vivir en esas enormes casas. Tal es el caso del matrimonio Taisho, compuesto por Kagome e InuYasha, un matrimonio tan común y normal que ni parece realidad el trabajo que tienen ambos. Ellos son unos asesinos muy bien pagados por organizaciones dedicadas a capturar traficantes y eso es algo que ellos no saben en sus carreras de asesinos, aunque vivan en perfecto matrimonio y si conozcan su experiencia en computadoras, defensa personal y sobre todo armas de todo tipo, su casa oculta un arsenal que podría parecerse al del ejercito y además cuenta con una tecnología poco vista, todo es automático y hasta el sistema de seguridad es eficiente.

Kagomees una chica de 22 años, de cabellos negros azabaches con brillos liso y con algo de bucles al final, adelante tiene un extraño peinado, su flequillo tiene el mismo peinado casi como copetes. Es de ojos marrones, muy buen físico y curvas.

InuYasha también tiene 22 años, es de largos cabellos blanco plateados y tiene un extraño color de ojos, dorados. Es de un físico bien formado y es bastante fornido, es bastante alto y le apasionan los deportes y su trabajo, al igual que Kagome.

La organización para la que trabaja Kagome está liderada por Sango Steffani, que tiene la misión de capturar narcotraficantes, asesinos y todo tipo de calañas, solo trabajan mujeres en su grupo y eligió a Kagome por su profesionalismo y eficacia. Al contratarla, pidió que su servicio sea totalmente secreto y que ni su marido se entere de esto, ella aceptó y hasta el día de hoy lo mantiene.

InuYasha también trabaja para una organización secreta, excepto que ellos trabajan solos, su socio es Miroku Cassano, un experto en espionaje y también dedicado a la captura de narcotraficantes y maleantes, tiene varios socios a su disposición y es todo un profesional en su trabajo, el también contrató a InuYasha por las mismas razones que Sango contrató a Kagome y al igual que ella a la pelinegra, el también pidió a su socio que su trabajo sea un silencio, incluso a su esposa.

Esa espléndida mañana, Kagome estaba en la cama desperezándose tras que el despertador ha marcado la hora de levantarse, apagó la perilla del despertador digital y vio que su marido no estaba a su lado, se despertó y sintió ruidos en el baño y supo que el estaría allí, pero por las dudas se previno, sacó de debajo de su almohada una 9 milímetros con silenciador, salió de la cama como estaba, con su babydoll blanco y en puntas de pie salió con su arma en mano y apuntando. Sin hacer ruido sobre el piso de parqué, se escondió tras la pared y luego salió a la puerta del baño encañonando al sujeto pero a distancia.

InuYasha : - Vaya, es la primera vez que das un recibimiento así-. Dijo con su cepillo dental en su boca y abriendo el dentífrico.

Kagome : - Llámalo prevención-. Dijo bajando su arma.

InuYasha : - Uh, entonces tendré que ponerme chaleco antibalas todas las mañanas-. Dijo divertido.

Kagome : - No seas exagerado, fue por esta vez sola, pero al menos avísame que te levantas-. Lo regaño riendo y caminando a su lavabo para asearse.

InuYasha : - Hoy tendré un día difícil, me ha tocado la gorda-.

Kagome : - A mi también, pero más tarde tendré que recibir una misión extraña-.

InuYasha : - Lo harás bien-. Le dijo dándole un leve beso en sus labios.

Kagome : - Lo mismo tu, mi amor-. Le correspondió al beso.

Luego de asearse, fueron a desayunar, InuYasha esperaba sentado en la silla a que llegue su esposa, el estaba vestido con un jean azul, una remera negra y zapatos de gamuza marrones, miraba su notebook y al sentir los pasos de su mujer, la cerró, la pelinegra apareció vestida con una blusa de tirantes roja y una minifalda muy ajustada negra y botas de cuero negras.

InuYasha : - Como siempre tan hermosa-. Dijo sonriéndole.

Kagome : - Gracias, amor. Tu tampoco estas nada mal-. Dijo pícaramente.

Kagome se puso un pequeño delantal de una pieza y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, InuYasha miró su reloj y vio que en 2 horas debía reunirse con el informante que le solicitó Miroku, para obtener la información sobre su misión y que debe descubrir a un peligroso asesino. Curiosamente Kagome también debe descubrir a un peligroso asesino, pero ese es el secreto, que ambos no sabe que se trata del mismo sujeto que comete unas series de crímenes muy difíciles de poder investigar, pero le confiaron la misión a ellos por el increíble olfato de sabuesos que tienen para atrapar maleantes.

Al rato, Kagome terminó de preparar el desayuno, mientras InuYasha encendía la televisión. En un noticiero, informaban sobre un asesinato ocurrido en el metro de Miami, el asesino lo había matado de una extraña manera, lo ató totalmente desnudo y lo cubrió con una tela como si fuera un preservativo y con sangre le escribió una L mayúscula. Kagome e InuYasha se miraron confusos, ¿acaso sería el mismo sujeto que les encomendaron secretamente atrapar?. No lo sabían, pero debe de ser ese.

InuYasha : - Maldita rata, espero le hagan pagar por eso-. Masculló

Kagome : - Lo mismo digo, me gustaría dejarlo como coladera por ese crimen-. Dijo enojada.

InuYasha : - Siempre supe que te vez muy hermosa cuando te enojas así-. Dijo sonriéndole.

Kagome : - Ay, cálmate no es para tanto-. Dijo riendo y sonrojada.

La pelinegra dejó los platos con tostadas y panes de mantequilla y un frasco de jalea de cerezas en otro plato, luego dejó las tazas de café con leche y ambos desayunaron en perfecta paz y armonía. Más tarde, ambos fueron a sus trabajos en 2 de los 5 autos que tienen. Aparte de la enorme mansión que tienen, tienen todos los lujos del mundo, en parte eso es gracias a las enormes cuentas bancarias que tienen y sus incontables sumas de dinero. Gracias a su profesión, ganar millones de dólares para ellos es como ganarse la lotería a cada hora. Desde que comenzaron con esta profesión como asesinos a sueldo, vivir lujosamente para ellos es todo un orgullo. Son pareja, tanto en la acción como en el amor desde los 18 años cuando comenzaron con esta profesión y a conocerse mejor, se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro y fue así que decidieron vivir juntos. Ambos pasaron con grandes calificaciones sus entrenamientos como asesinos profesionales y expertos en tecnología, tanto como robótica y todo tipo de artefactos, computación armas, defensa personal y muchas cosas que un asesino a sueldo debe saber.

En un principio, iban a vivir en Nueva York, ciudad en la que se graduaron, ya que antes de comenzar su entrenamiento como cazadores de recompensas, InuYasha se dedicaba al vandalismo en el metro de Manhattan y para dejar eso, decidió anotarse en a academia de la policía como asesino a sueldo al servicio de ellos. Kagome era una chica que a sus 17 años trabajaba espiando a las prostitutas de la zona roja de Manhattan y cansada de ello, también decidió seguir los mismos pasos de InuYasha, ya que descubrió que algunas fueron asesinadas por un inescrupuloso asesino.

Desde ese entonces se conocieron y formaron esta pareja, que son temidas por todos los maleantes y asesinos del mundo. Nunca fallan en su trabajo y muchas bandas fueron desbaratadas gracias a ellos y muchas juraron venganza, pero el temor que les tienen, hicieron desistirle de ello, aunque algunas no y aún buscan sus cabezas, contratando cazadores de recompensas o asesinos contratados para poder eliminarlos de una vez.

Fue así, que Kagome fue contratada por Sango para su agencia y lo mismo InuYasha para la de Miroku, su profesionalismo los llevó a ser los asesinos a sueldo más buscados de todo el mundo por miles de agencias que buscan a este tipo de personas para realizar trabajos sumamente eficaces y sin margen de error, ni siquiera mínimo.

Kagome estaba reunida con Sango y sus compañeras en donde recibía sus instrucciones para su misión que será de suma importancia.

Sango : - Bien, Kagome. Debes viajar a Miami e investigar el caso de ese crimen, sospecho que una de nuestras informantes, tiene la noticia de quien es ese tipo y si es quien sospecho, ya lo tenemos en nuestras manos. Pro debemos cuidarnos, he sabido que hay otro imbécil tras de el y trabaja para el idiota de Miroku, pero nadie nos quitará nuestra misión, si es necesario, deshazte de ese cretino-. Le dijo dándole sus instrucciones y su orden.

Kagome : - No te preocupes, Sango. Si ese estúpido se interpone sabrá quien es Kagome Higurashi enfurecida, solo espero que InuYasha no lo sepa, aunque me da pena que no me ayude-. Dijo al final afligida, pero seria.

Sango : - Lo se, amiga. Pero esta misión depende mucho para nuestro futuro, se que te duele traicionarlo así, pero es por nosotras, no te preocupes que algún día, los haré trabajar juntos en alguna otra misión, pero pro ahora debes trabajar sola y en secreto-. Le sonrió con confianza.

Kagome aceptó y se fue en su auto tras recibir su misión. Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de Miroku, este le daba instrucciones a InuYasha y a los suyos, le dio las mismas instrucciones que Sango a Kagome, pero salvo que InuYasha deberá viajar a Las Vegas para investigar otro crimen de iguales características que las ocurridas en el metro de Miami. Miroku le aconsejó matar a la mujer que está al servicio de Sango si se interpone y como si fuera telepatía, InuYasha le dijo a Miroku, lo mismo que le dijo Kagome a Sango, excepto con el cambio que a el le gustaría trabajar con ella y que Miroku le prometió que les dará una misión juntos.

Vaya paradoja, ambos deberán cumplir esa misión por separado, pero el objetivo es el mismo, atrapar al asesino serial que mata a aquellas personas que cometan alguno de los 7 pecados capitales y que sus matanzas se basan en eso o en otros horrendos crímenes sin dejar pistas suficientes. Lo malo es que ambos recibieron la orden de matar a sus contrincantes, sin saber que se trata de ellos mismos y eso es algo que puede traer muchas complicaciones de ahora en adelante y cuando lo sepan, puede desencadenarse una guerra entre los mejores asesinos a sueldo de todo el mundo y promete ser muy explosiva.

Hola amigos :

Un nuevo fic, una nueva historia. Espero que esta sea de su agrado, ya que es una paradoja casi similar a la protagonizada por Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt. Habrá muchísima acción y el infaltable lemon. Por cierto, quien será el asesino al que deben atrapar, serán capaces de matarse el uno al otro por conseguir el objetivo?, ambos recibieron ordenes muy estrictas, pero juzguen ustedes, espero sus comentarios y sus reviews a ver que les parece esta historia nueva, espero la disfruten mucho.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 2 : **El objetivo y las pistas

De regreso a su hogar, Kagome e InuYasha habían cumplido su objetivo de recibir sus misiones, se saludaron como todo matrimonio y comenzaron sus tareas. InuYasha miró su notebook y vio que tenía dos mensajes, uno con una misión reciente y otro con un cambio de planes por parte de su jefe Miroku, la primer misión debía cumplirla junto a su pareja.

InuYasha : - Vaya, no tardamos mucho en tener la primera acción, hay un casino clandestino, apuestas de poker ilegales y muchos miles de dólares, orden de liquidación total-. Dijo Sonriendo con mucha satisfacción.

Kagome : - Excelente, esto incrementará nuestra cuenta bancaria y mudaremos nuestra casa a Nueva York, cumpliremos nuestro sueño-. Dijo feliz.

InuYasha : - Trae a nuestras compañeras silenciosas, esta tarde, tenemos trabajo-.

Kagome : - Enseguida, ya tengo hambre de acción, pero antes vayamos a comer algo y organicemos nuestra maniobra de ataque-. Dijo palmeándole el hombro a su pareja.

Kagome fue a buscar las armas mientras InuYasha atendía en secreto la mensajería desde su notebook y chateaba con Miroku.

(Charla)

InuYasha : _Que pasa, Miroku?_

Miroku : _Cambio de planes, InuYasha. Debes ir a Nueva York y averiguar el contacto de ese asesino con los pandilleros de esa ciudad que andan por el metro de Nueva York. Lo de Las Vegas, queda cancelado. Ya se encargaron otros de los nuestros de ese caso._

InuYasha : _De acuerdo, Miroku. Mañana viajaré hacia allá._

Miroku : _De acuerdo, mañana te espero en el aeropuerto con tu pasaje, abrazo y nos vemos._

InuYasha : _Bien, un abrazo, amigo._

De esta forma, InuYasha recibió sus nuevas órdenes, mientras Kagome regresaba en secreto con varios paquetes en sus manos. Le dio 2 a InuYasha y comenzaron a desenvolverlos.

InuYasha : - Siempre quise tener a estas bebes-. Dijo entusiasmado

Kagome : - Cierto, nos ayudarán en esta misión-. Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Los paquetes que desenvolvían ambos, contenían un arma calibre 45 con 3 cargadores de 12 balas cada uno y un silenciador. Guardaron sus armas entre sus ropas, excepto Kagome que guardó una en su cartera y luego salieron hacia un restaurante en uno de sus autos. Minutos después llegaron a un lujoso restaurante casi muy cerca de su objetivo, se ubicaron en una mesa y realizaron su pedido cuando uno de los camareros los atendió. Mientras esperaban su comida y bebían un poco de su copa de champagne, InuYasha divisó algo sospechoso afuera.

InuYasha : - Un sedán negro acaba de estacionarse en la puerta del objetivo y llevan verdes frescos-. Dijo con tono de advertencia.

Kagome sacó un pequeño estuche de maquillaje y fingiendo pintarse los ojos, enfocó con el vidrio del espejo hacia la dirección indicada y observó al auto, era un Ford Crown de color negro con 4 hombres bajando de su interior, tenían 4 maletines que estaban repletos de dólares y entraban en el casino ilegal, que estaba disfrazado como un bar común y corriente.

Kagome : - Bien, ¿podrás con ellos?-. Dijo sonriendo

InuYasha : - ¿Crees que no?-. Dijo sonriendo desafiante.

Kagome : - Entonces, ve y asegúrate de traer esos verdes-. Dijo casi con orden.

InuYasha : - ¿Y mi almuerzo?-. Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Kagome : - Tranquilo, amor. Yo me encargaré de que no se te enfríe, además no te llevará mucho tiempo-. Dijo con ojitos suplicantes.

InuYasha : - Tu aguarda aquí, será solo cuestión de segundos-. Terminó de decir esto, se levantó y fue hacia el lugar. Entró subiendo por aquellos escalones de mármol brillante y entró por aquellas puertas de madera con grandes vidrios rectangulares, atravesó el amplio y grande pasillo y entró a uno de los sanitarios y como si lo hubiera adivinado, encontró a uno de los apostadores que había llegado. Mientras este estaba en el lavabo, enjuagándose sus manos, InuYasha rápidamente sacó lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo y roció con la punta del bolígrafo, un extraño spray en la cara del sujeto que lo dejó desmayado. Abrió el bolso que llevaba y se disfrazó, peor primero escondió al sujeto que estaba inconsciente y realizado el trabajo fue hasta el salón ilegal donde se apostaba al poker.

Los sujetos lo vieron entrar y preguntaron ¿donde estaba su compañero? al ver que este no era de los suyos. InuYasha les inventó una mentira que los tipos se tragaron, les dijo que se había descompuesto y tuvo que irse. Los maleantes, lo hicieron pasar. Mientras tanto, una nerviosa pelinegra esperaba a su marido que llegara de cumplir su misión.

A los 5 minutos, InuYasha salía del bar clandestino y lo sorprendente, iba con los 4 maletines y con su bolso algo más abultado que lo normal, entró al restaurante y se sentó de frente a su mujer, muy contento y le entregó 2 de los maletines que había obtenido.

Kagome : - Increíble, lo lograste-. Dijo sonriendo alegre y feliz.

InuYasha : - Feh!, que esperabas, fue muy fácil además esos tontos no aceptaban perder ante un novato, pero ese novato les ganó en todo, hasta en la muerte-. Dijo sonriendo triunfante.

Kagome : - Eres genial, estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti-. Dijo sonriendo y meneando levemente su cabeza con orgullo.

Segundos después, el camarero trajo el almuerzo de ambos y disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida juntos, estaba muy enamorados entre ellos y se amaban de verdad, la única mala suerte era la que no debían interceder ninguno en la misma misión o debían eliminarse ambos sin saberlo y por órdenes de sus altos mandos.

InuYasha había encontrado entre el maletín de uno de los maleantes, unas fotografías de los trenes del metro de Nueva York y una lista con nombres de lo que parecen ser pandilleros de las calles de Manhattan. Ese maletín se lo quedó para el y antes de entregarle los otros 2 a Kagome, se cercioró de que no haya nada comprometedor en ellos que estropee su misión. Más tarde, salieron de paseo y caminaron juntos como cualquier pareja normal, nadie de los que estaba cerca de ellos, sabían que paseaban cerca y muy junto a la pareja de asesinos más grandes de todo Los Ángeles, hasta que casi revelaron su identidad, un ladrón montado en una bicicleta, le había robado la cartera a una mujer mayor y esta gritó de espanto, luego de que el sujeto también la golpeara. Kagome sacó de entre su minifalda, su arma y disparó a la rueda trasera de la bicicleta lo que provocó que el ladrón pierda el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo. Antes de que se reincorpore, InuYasha se le abalanzó encima, el sujeto le lanzó un puñetazo que el peliblanco evitó agachándose, este respondió inmediatamente dándole un feroz golpe en el estómago y lego un golpe recto al rostro desmayándolo al instante.

Kagome había llamado a la policía y estos acudieron al instante y se llevaron al ladrón detenido, pero para ese entonces, ambos ya se habían ido, no querían tener problemas con testimonios pesados ni interrogatorios para encarcelar a un simple ladrón, pero gracias a los testigos y a la víctima del robo, ese sujeto estará largo tiempo en prisión

A la noche y de regreso a su casa, tras una larga jornada de trabajo. Kagome e InuYasha descansaron un rato y luego Kagome se puso a preparar la cena, mientras InuYasha conversaba con Miroku acerca de su misión y de su hallazgo al liquidar a aquellos sujetos.

InuYasha : - Si, Miroku, es como te lo digo, esos tipos sabían lo de las conexiones de las bandas de Nueva York con ese asesino que estamos buscando, tenían fotografías que lo delatan todo-.

Miroku : - Excelente, genial, ahora mañana temprano debes ir al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y embarcarte hacia Nueva York, ese asesino ya es nuestro-. Dijo entusiasmado de la vida.

El sujeto que buscaban tanto Kagome como InuYasha, se llamaba Naraku kaeda, un asesino despiadado e inescrupuloso, que usa a los demás como conejillos de indias y mata siguiendo los 7 pecados capitales y además es traficante de drogas. Todos los asesinos a sueldo buscan su cabeza, pero el siempre se las rebusca para hallarles un punto débil y matarlos sin piedad.

InuYasha : - Kagome, mañana debo partir a Nueva York, para una misión que me encomendaron-. Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Kagome : - ¿No tenías que viajar a Las Vegas?-. Dijo medio sorprendida.

InuYasha : - En la agencia, me informaron que ya investigaron otro caso, pero ahora debo ir a Nueva York a averiguar un caso de pandilleros y de drogas al parecer-. Dijo resignado

Kagome : - No te preocupes, amor. Estoy segura que lo harás bien y solo te pido que te cuides mucho-. Rogó con tono suplicante.

InuYasha : - No te preocupes, volveré en una pieza y ya podremos planear nuestro casamiento a nuestro regreso-. Dijo feliz.

Kagome : - Claro que si, es lo que más deseo-. Afirmó feliz y orgullosa

Al día siguiente, InuYasha se levantó temprano, se despidió de su pareja, luego de saborear un delicioso desayuno preparado por Kagome y esta salió también a su trabajo en la agencia de Sango. Miroku estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a InuYasha y cuando este llegó, el pelinegro respiró aliviado y le entregó su pasaje y su misión a seguir allá en Nueva York, sin embargo, una espía había observado todo y fue a contárselo todo a su patrona.

Mientras tanto, en la agencia de Sango, esta estaba reunida con sus discípulas, dándole nuevas instrucciones acerca de cómo atrapar al despiadado Naraku Kaeda. Cuando la agente espía entró corriendo a informar lo sucedido. Sango al verla la frenó y le pidió que le explicara todo.

Sango : - ¡¿Estas segura, Kanna?!-. Preguntó con enfado.

Kanna : - Si, señora, acabo de enterarme, que ese Miroku, mandó a uno de sus agentes a Nueva York y ahí tienen una pista firme sobre Naraku y una conexión entre el y otros sujetos-. Explicó

Sango : - ¡Nadie me va a quitar esta misión!-. Bramó furiosa. - ¡Kagome, ven, te necesito!-. Gritó llamando a la pelinegra.

Kagome : - Aquí estoy, Sango, ¿que sucede?-. Preguntó alarmada

Sango : - Debes ir de inmediato a Nueva York y liquidar al sujeto que nos va a estropear la misión de atrapar a Naraku-. Masculló rabiosa

Kagome : - No te preocupes, Sango. Me encargaré de el y te aseguro que morirá-. Aseguró

Hola amigos:

Y? Que pasará??, Kagome será capaz de liquidar a InuYasha?? A su amado??, pero y que hará si antes se entera que es el, cual será su reacción?, lo cierto es que ni Miroku ni Sango, darán el brazo a torcer aunque eso signifique que la mejor pareja de asesinos a sueldo se liquiden entre si ¿sucederá eso?, averígüenlo pronto y dejen sus reviews.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 3 :** Vidas en peligro.

InuYasha ya había partido hacia Nueva York y ni bien llegase, su misión era ir a un hotel que estaba reservado para el y comenzar su investigación en todas las líneas del metro Neoyorquino hasta dar con las bandas que tienen presunto contacto con el cruel Naraku. Mientras tanto, Kagome también ya partió hacia Nueva York en un avión privado de la agencia de Sango, confiaba en llegar primera que aquel sujeto y cumplir su misión de eliminarlo antes que estropee los planes de su agencia.

Tras varias horas de viaje, InuYasha llegó a Nueva York y se instaló en el hotel que reservó Miroku para el, quedaba en la avenida 42St. de Time Square en Manhattan, donde pasan la mayoría de las líneas del metro neoyorquino, tenía una excelente visión del metro y las líneas que pasaban por ahí, que eran las que comprometían a las bandas que viajaban en el y las que estaban vinculadas a Naraku, pero sin saberlo, Kagome se instaló en el mismo hotel que el, excepto que su habitación, estaba un piso más abajo que la de InuYasha.

InuYasha, dejó su equipaje en el hotel y bajó hacia la estación del metro, un informante, le había llamado para que suba en el tren línea 3, su número es el 1349, que iba a pasar en 15 minutos, allí había una pista para dar con una de las pandillas que tenía conexión con Naraku, Kagome se había acostado a dormir, estaba exhausta por el viaje, cuando recibió una llamada a su celular, anunciándole que el sujeto, estaba en la estación esperando un tren que tendría la pista más firme sobre Naraku, sin mediar respuesta, saltó de la cama, agarró su cartera y escondió un arma entre su corta minifalda de cuero negra y su chaqueta amarilla, bajo esta tenía una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, se calzó sus botas de taco mediano y semi grueso y corrió a la estación. En la calle, pudo ver que un tren se estaba acercando y sospechó sería ese, en realidad era ese tren el 1349 de la línea 3.

Kagome corrió presurosa, temía que el tren se le escapase, pero había tanta gente que a duras penas podía esquivarlos, InuYasha abordó el tren una vez que este abrió sus puertas, subió en el vagón indicado y de inmediato encontró el sobre que le indicaron al costado del asiento y la puerta de entrada y salida del vagón. Mientras, Kagome corrió presurosa, pero llegó tarde, el tren le cerró las puertas en la cara y arrancó. Kagome estaba que explotaba, tomó su celular y marcó el número del informante que le dio el dato.

Kagome : - Escucha, necesito que me digas, como iba vestido el sujeto que subió al tren de la línea 3 número 1349-. Masculló rabiosa.

Informante : - Si, vestía jean azul, una camisa negra con el dibujo de un dragón rojo chino y zapatillas blancas, llevaba además una gorra de baseball.

Kagome : - Bien, quiero que me informes en que estación se baja, iré tras de el en cuanto baje de ese tren-. Afirmó

Informante : - De acuerdo-. Dijo.

Kagome cerró su celular y esperó al próximo tren línea 3. Mientras tanto, InuYasha revisaba sentado en uno de los asientos del tren, el sobre que le habían dejado, había fotos de una pandilla llamada "Los demonios del baseball", son 12 y llevan uniformes de los jugadores de baseball de color blanco con rayas negras muy finas, usaban zapatillas negras y gorras de baseball azul nocturno, sus rostros estaban pintados de blanco y negro y llevaban bates de baseball como armas, muy pesados y de gruesa madera, el peliblanco leyó una nota en la que le informan que esos bandoleros, merodean mucho en la zona de la universidad de Columbia de noche y tienen su centro de operaciones en la avenida 96St. , donde pasan la mayor parte del día. InuYasha decidió ir a la universidad, tal vez ahí averigüe más de esos tipos.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba en camino, había abordado el tren línea 2, que también la dejaba en la universidad y tras recibir el informe del informante de que su rival se dirigía a la universidad de Columbia, fue para allá, Kagome entreabrió su chaqueta y vio que su arma esté bien acomodada, trataba de no aparentar lo más sospechosa posible, pese a que había un grupo que la observaba de manera degenerada y provocativa, Kagome no los miraba, pero uno de los pandilleros se le acercó, vestía una campera de cuero negra, jean negro y zapatos de gamuza marrones, llevaba lentes oscuros y su pelo era como una especie de peinado punk en el centro de la cabeza, como un cepillo y todo el costado rapado.

Pandillero : - Hola, muñeca. ¿quieres pasar un agradable momento conmigo?, estoy solo-. Dijo con voz ronca y burlona.

Kagome : - Lo siento, cabeza de cepillo. Búscate otra, yo estoy ocupada y ya tengo a alguien que me quiera-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Pandillero : - Yo puedo hacerte más feliz que ese idiota, lindura.-. Dijo con tono socarrón.

Kagome : - Gracias, pero no, antes de salir con alguien como vos, preferiría acostarme con un anciano de 90 años, esfúmate apestoso-. Dijo con desprecio.

El pandillero se puso furioso, enarcó sus cejas y apretó sus dientes de manera amenazante.

Pandillero : - Nadie rechaza a Charlie, el líder de los "Tigres nocturnos", te arrepentirás-. Dijo mascullando y sacando una navaja de sus pantalones.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa diabólica, se levantó de su asiento y se puso en pose de ataque, el bandolero, rió malévolamente y tiró un navajazo a la pelinegra, esta en un rápido movimiento, le sacó el cuchillo y le empezó a torcer el brazo de manera brusca y fuerte, luego le pegó una patada en su miembro y otra en las costillas, luego lo soltó, pero con una patada giratoria (pie izquierdo en el suelo y la otra para la patada), le dio una tremenda lección y lo hizo volar hasta sus compañeros y al ver que los otros 7 miembros se le iban al humo, Kagome sacó su arma de su minifalda y les apuntó.

Kagome : - Si intentan algo, los dejo como coladera-. Amenazó riendo malévolamente.

Los pandilleros se bajaron corriendo en la estación de la avenida 59St. De Columbus Circle, pero en ese sector vive la pandilla de "los toros locos", una banda temible que tiene 32 miembros y cuando los vean, esa pandilla de los "tigres nocturnos", puede pasar a la historia.

InuYasha ya había llegado a la estación de a avenida 116St., que es donde se encuentra la prestigiosa universidad de Columbia. Al salir del tren, fue hasta allá, pero se encontró con que había mucha policía y la zona acordonada, se dirigió hasta uno de los policías y le preguntó ¿qué había pasado?, antes le mostró su credencial de investigador privado.

El policía quitó la faja de seguridad y le dijo que lo vea por si mismo. InuYasha fue hasta el campo verde del patio trasero de la universidad y llegó hasta unos arbustos donde había detectives médicos y policías, cuando divisó a uno de los muerto y se quedó estático. Quienes habían muerto, eran los pandilleros de "los demonios del Baseball", los 12 integrantes estaban muertos, los habían asesinado de la forma más cruel, los habían degollado y les hicieron tragar algodón para asfixiarlos. InuYasha respiraba acelerado y estaba horrorizado, logró obtener algunos informes de la policía y los médicos detectives y de inmediato tomó el metro hacia la estación de la avenida 96St., que no estaba muy lejos de allí, solo 3 estaciones.

Antes, InuYasha, telefoneó a Miroku y le contó lo ocurrido.

Miroku : - Sin duda debe haber sido el, no quiere dejar ni una pista y nadie que sepa quien es, hará lo mismo con las demás pandillas, hay que detenerlo cuanto antes-. Dijo consternado y furioso.

InuYasha : - No te preocupes, Miroku. Lo encontraré antes de que cometa otra atrocidad, ten fe de ello, amigo-. Prometió también muy compungido.

Miroku : - Se que lo harás bien, amigo, confío ciegamente en ti-. Dijo contento.

InuYasha : - Lo se, ahora estoy camino a la base que era de esos pandilleros a ver que averiguo-. Dijo subiendo a la estación del metro.

Miroku : - De acuerdo, suerte, amigo mío-. Le deseó.

InuYasha : - Gracias-. Dijo sonriente.

Cerró su celular y subió al tren y emprendió el viaje hacia la base de la ahora ex pandilla.

Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles, Sango estaba que explotaba, la agencia de Miroku le estaba ganando y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Sango : - No puedo creer que ese desgraciado de Miroku esté casi al frente de nosotras, somos las mejores asesinas a sueldo y estamos fallando en atrapar a esa hiena de Naraku Kaeda-. Protestó furiosa paseándose de un lado al otro.

Kikyo : - Tranquilízate, sango. Estoy segura de que Kagome logrará eliminar a ese espía de Miroku y ya nadie se interpondrá en nuestra investigación, es lista y sabrá como hacerlo-. La calmó.

Sango : - Tienes razón, solo espero no tarde mucho en eliminarlo-. Dijo calmada y sonriendo muy malévolamente y con esperanzas.

En tanto, en la agencia de Miroku, todo era felicidad, InuYasha estaba trabajando muy bien y quizá pronto ellos sean quienes obtengan la victoria sobre la agencia de Sango, pero lo que no saben es que la pelicastaña está planeando algo para desbancar a Miroku y acabar con el de una vez.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, InuYasha había llegado a la estación 96St y fue directo a la guarida donde vivían los pandilleros fallecidos.

InuYasha divisó la guarida, era una casa hecha de cemento abandonada y toda pintada con pintura en aerosol con símbolos de la pandilla y todo tipo de graffiti. La puerta de madera era doble, pero blindada para protección de otros intrusos. InuYasha divisó un sistema de alarma, sacó un estuche de adentro de su chaqueta y sacó primero una pinza de cortar y cortó el cable rojo, ya que ese conectaba a la cerradura de la puerta, luego sacó una ganzúa, abrió la puerta y entró. El lugar tenía un espantoso olor a encierro y humedad, estaba lleno de cucarachas grandes y había basura de comida chatarra y otros envoltorios por doquier. InuYasha estaba asqueado de ver tanta mugre y suciedad dentro de esa casa. Entró en un dormitorio donde había 3 camas dispersas en cada rincón de las 4 paredes y una mesita de luz al costado derecho de cada una, los veladores estaban deshechos y solo la lamparita era lo único que estaba intacto. InuYasha comenzó a revisar todo en busca de pistas para esclarecer todo y así obtener alguna pista clave.

En uno de los cajones de un mueble tipo cajonera, empezó a revisar, había ropa y un arma de fuego. En un rincón pegado a la cajonera, había un estante amplio con 6 bates de baseball sujetos a el, en cada uno estaba escrito el nombre de 3 de los pandilleros, InuYasha anotó sus nombres en una agenda que había llevado. En esa habitación no encontró nada.

Revisó otra y tampoco encontró nada, entró en otra y ahí vio una sola cama y esta habitación estaba más protegida y tenía más bates como armas y hasta había dos escopetas de casería en una esquina de la pared donde estaba la cama, era la habitación del líder de "los demonios del baseball".

InuYasha comenzó a revisar todo, cuando divisó en el espejo del bañito de la habitación del líder de los pandilleros, unas letras en rojo, entró y vio que decía "GULA", otro de los 7 pecados capitales. InuYasha supo inmediatamente quien fue el que los mató, sacó el vidrio para llevar y lo guardó en su bolso que llevó consigo, luego revisó todo en busca de más pistas. Bajo el colchón de la cama del líder de los demonios del baseball, había una agenda con conexiones y en algunas de sus hojas detallaba una cita con Naraku. Pero, InuYasha no se percató de que alguien había entrado en la casa y al oír los ruidos supo donde estaba.

Sigilosamente se acercó y lo encañonó con un arma calibre 9 milímetros con silenciador, pero la voz le sonó muy conocida.

Kagome : - Date vuelta con mucha lentitud y no hagas ni un solo movimiento en falso-. Ordenó.

Continuará...

Hola amigos.

Uh!! Y ahora?, que hará Kagome cuando sepa quien es el hombre que ha estado estropeando los planes de ella y la agencia de Sango?? Se atreverá a matarlo de verdad o se llevará la sorpresa de su vida al saber quien es,... averigüen pronto en el capítulo 4.

Saludos.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 4 : **Enfrentamiento.

InuYasha tragó aire casi con fuerza, ¿qué diablos hacía ella ahí? Y lo peor ¿por qué lo encañonaba?. Trató de idear un plan rápido y pronto, pero el tener esa arma aguijoneándole la nuca no era la mejor forma de idear un plan de escape.

InuYasha : - Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor antes de jalar el gatillo-. Dijo finalmente.

Kagome : - ¿¿InuYasha??-. Preguntó con incredulidad en su rostro.

InuYasha se volteó lentamente como se lo ordenó Kagome y dejó ver su rostro ante ella, Kagome estaba pálida y sin reacción, pero luego volvió en si, pero no dejaba de apuntarle con su arma.

Kagome : - ¿Qué haces aquí, InuYasha?-. Preguntó con recelo.

InuYasha : - Estoy aquí investigando el asesinato de los pandilleros que vivían en esta casa-. Justificó su estancia ahí.

Kagome : - Entrégame el bolso que llevas-. Ordenó repentinamente.

InuYasha : - ¿QUÉ?-. Preguntó anonadado.

Kagome : - Como lo oyes, entrégame el bolso que llevas-. Volvió a repetir seriamente.

InuYasha : - Jamás-. Bramó aferrando el bolso a si mismo.

Kagome : - Dámelo, se que ahí debes tener pruebas muy contundentes, lo necesito para ayudar a Sango a atrapar a ese criminal de Naraku Kaeda-. Dijo severamente.

InuYasha : - ¿Eeh?, trabajas para Sango??, de ninguna manera, esto es para la agencia de Miroku y nosotros seremos quienes agarremos a ese asesino-. Bramó fieramente.

Kagome : - Oooh!, pero mira que coincidencia, los enemigos más grandes buscan al peor asesino y nos envían a nosotros, pero nosotras lo vimos primero, dame el bolso o juro que te disparo-. Farfulló.

InuYasha : - No te atreverías-. Rió sarcásticamente

Kagome rió malévolamente, jaló el martillo de su arma y efectuó un disparo, que gracias al silenciador ni siquiera se escuchó, ni el sensible oído de un gato lo hubiera oído. El disparo pasó a milímetros de la sien de InuYasha, este se quedó como piedra, no podía creer que Kagome le había disparado, vaya que hablaba en serio.

Kagome : - ¿Convencido?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal.

InuYasha no le respondió nada y Kagome le volvió a señalar el bolso para que se lo entregue, el peliblanco ideó un plan. Se acercó a Kagome y retiró la cinta colgante de su hombro y se preparaba para dárselo, Kagome le sonrió, pero cuando iba a tomarlo, InuYasha aprovechó que la pelinegra bajó el arma y la atacó, le dio un golpe en el estomago y luego un feroz puñetazo en la cara que la tiró contra la cama, tomó el bolso y salió corriendo. Kagome reaccionó rápidamente y furiosa salió tras de InuYasha, efectuó 2 disparos aunque esté a mucha distancia, pero no acertó ninguno. InuYasha entró en la estación del metro ya que sabía que dentro de 5 minutos vendría un tren.

InuYasha bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia los andenes, Kagome iba tras de el, escondiendo su arma en su cartera, estaba tan furiosa que juró que si lo agarraba, lo iba a despedazar vivo o muerto. InuYasha aún no había llegado a los andenes y el tren ya estaba esperando en su plataforma, el rechinar de sus frenos había alertado a Kagome y sabía que lo perdía si se iba. Empujó a toda la gente que se le atravesaba en el camino y corrió presurosa, vio a InuYasha correr en el mismo momento en que el tren estaba cerrando sus puertas, pero el peliblanco con un salto magistral logró entrar en el tren cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, Kagome sacó su arma y apuntó, pero al haber gente en la puerta del tren que recién ingresaba no se animó a dispararle y el tren arrancó. Kagome estaba que explotaba de furia. Decidió esperar a que venga otro e ir en su búsqueda, pero claro ¿dónde iba a buscarlo si ni sabe donde se hospeda o donde está? y para colmo su contacto no la llamó ni nada.

Guardó su arma y se sentó en uno de los asientos del anden y esperó a la próxima formación, la gente la observaba con un poco de pánico ya que estaba armada y no sabían si iba a atacarlos o no.

Mientras, en el tren, InuYasha padecía lo mismo, la mirada atónita de algunos pasajeros lo miraban fijamente, no sabían si era un ladrón o que, lo cierto es que eso poco le importaba a InuYasha que crean lo que crean, lo concreto es que por ahora logró su objetivo y aunque sabía que ahora se había ganado a su amada Kagome como enemiga, el creía que era capaz de que ella no lo iba a matar y aunque le haya disparado, sabe que le falló apropósito por que observó que el ángulo de tiro no era para darle de lleno, sin embargo ahora si que Kagome quería asesinarlo y decidió tenderle una emboscada la próxima vez que lo vea.

Kagome iba en el tren rumbo a su hotel, fue un día fatídico para ella, primero pierde las pistas para atrapar a Naraku y después se entera de que su rival y a quien debe eliminar para que no se entrometa en los planes de la agencia de Sango, era nada más y nada menos que su marido al que tanto ama. Al bajar del metro en la estación de Times Square, entró a una cafetería a tomar algo, estaba muy compungida y atormentada, tomó su celular y llamó a la agencia de Sango.

Sango : - ¡No importa quien sea, no debe interponerse en nuestra misión sea quien sea, debes quitarlo de en medio y eliminarlo, es una orden, Kagome debes cumplirla-. Espetó duramente.

Kagome : - Sango, me estas pidiendo que mate a mi marido, no puedo hacerlo, tal vez pueda disuadirlo de una forma amistosa, ya me las apañaré-. Dijo casi con protesta.

Sango : - ¡NOO!, te dí una orden y la cumplirás, nada de persuasiones amistosas, mientras tu tratas de ganarte su confianza, el buscará la forma de matarte y burlarse de nosotras y más puntos para Miroku,.. ¡ELIMINALO O LO HARÉ YO MISMA!-. Gritó furiosa y cortó la llamada.

Kagome se tomó el rostro y su cabeza le daba vueltas. InuYasha vivía una situación similar y Miroku le dijo lo mismo de eliminar a Kagome, pero por otro lado, estaba muy feliz y su alegría por lo logrado por InuYasha contrastaba con la furia de Sango. Sin embargo, Kagome también se había quedado con a sangre en el ojo por la golpiza y la humillación que le dejó InuYasha y de alguna manera quería hacérselas pagar no sabía como pero no quería matarlo.

Kagome recibió una llamada a su celular, era su informante, diciéndole que InuYasha había logrado otra misión exitosa en la estación de Houston St.. Ya que logró atrapar a otra pandilla ligada a Naraku y prevenirlos de este, los pandilleros quisieron agredirlo pese a agradecerle su prevención pero logró huir a tiempo y salvarse de ellos, la banda se llamaba "los rebeldes de Houston" y la conforman unos 20 miembros, Kagome tenía que moverse rápido y mañana actuará ya que ideó un plan para atrapar a su marido y si era necesario eliminarlo como le ordenó Sango, su profesión de asesina a sueldo, le impedía comportarse de una manera blanda y amigable aunque se trate de su marido a la hora de las misiones de alto riesgo.

Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles, Sango dio instrucciones a Kikyo para que vaya a Nueva York y ayude a Kagome, pero dio una instrucción que debía cumplir al pie de la letra.

Sango : - Escucha, Kikyo, eres la segunda mujer de mi total confianza. Necesito que viajes a Nueva York y ayudes a Kagome a eliminara InuYasha, no confío en ella de que lo matará, se que lo ama y es una blanda a la hora de decirle que se lo elimine, ve allá y encárgate de brindarle ayuda si es necesario, te enviaré a un grupo después-. Ordenó severamente.

Kikyo : - Puedes confiar en mi, se lo que debo hacer para que lo elimine y ganemos nosotras-. Dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda y de seguridad.

Más tarde, Kikyo abordó el avión que la llevará a Nueva York a cumplir su misión, Sango estaba feliz por ello, pero ella ahora quería buscar a Miroku y darle una lección por todo ello, ordenó a sus pupilas quedarse en al base secreta y ella salió en su búsqueda, mintiendo que iba a dar un simple paseo.

Como si se hubieran leído las mentes, Miroku hizo lo mismo y partió en una camioneta Toyota 4x4.

Era evidente que ninguno de los 2 quería dar el brazo a torcer y decidieron acabar con todo esto de una buena vez por todas y que mejor que eliminarse entre ellos, los jefes de las organizaciones.

A la noche, Kagome, estaba en su habitación, cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

InuYasha : - ¿Aún quieres matarme?-. Dijo con voz burlona pero romántica a la vez.

Kagome : - Es lo que más deseo-. Dijo sonriendo y con voz melosa.

InuYasha : - Oh!, entonces, este genio podría concederte ese deseo si es lo que quieres-. Dijo riendo con picardía y suavidad.

La voz de InuYasha le crispaba los nervios a Kagome, pero de amor, quería tenerlo cerca de ella y devorárselo, pero a besos cuando le hablaba así.

Kagome : - Y tu, ¿vas a dejarme las propinitas que me dejaste allá?-. Dijo casi sarcásticamente.

InuYasha : - Digamos que fue una de cal y una de arena, tu me disparaste y yo te pegué-. Dijo riendo casi burlonamente pero con parsimonia.

Kagome : - Que raro en ti que no hayas salido armado, no es común en ti-.

InuYasha : - Se defenderme y no esperaba que te entrometieras en esto, Kagome. Se que la captura de Naraku vale millones y que lo hacemos por nuestras agencias-.

Kagome : - Así es, pero yo quiero atraparlo y quiero que te retires, InuYasha, me debes una, recuerdas lo de aquella banda de narcos?, bueno tu te la quedaste y ahora es mi turno-. Dijo ya con seriedad y tomándose la frente.

InuYasha : - Resolvamos esto de una manera, encontrémonos y discutámoslo con palabras o plomo-. Dijo dándole a entender lo que eso quiere decir.

Kagome : - Claro, allí estaré, pero no creo que eso sea necesario yo ya reservé algo especial para esta ocasión y esperaba que me llamaras, pero si así lo quieres, encontrémonos en el lugar que reservé y allí arreglaremos esto-. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de poco agrado.

InuYasha : - de acuerdo, allí estaré-. Dijo y cerró el celular. Antes anotó la dirección que e dio Kagome para el encuentro. InuYasha se vistió con un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata y zapatos negros, Kagome se puso un vestido azul de tirantes con falda medio acampanada y larga hasta sus rodillas, era escalonada y con un estilo oleaje en cada escalón de la falda, se puso sandalias de color plateado y agarró su cartera. Pero ambos habían guardado armas con silenciador o por prevención o tenían en mente eliminarse como se lo ordenaron sus jefes. InuYasha se perfumó con la loción que enloquece a Kagome y ella también hizo lo mismo, se maquilló y se puso sus aros favoritos y ambos estaban listos para la reunión y quien sabe si sería amistosa o no, Kagome había planeado algo para asustarlo y esperaba de resultado, pues en ese restaurante, estarían los 2 solos casi apartados de la gente.

Al salir ambos se sus habitaciones, InuYasha iba rumbo al ascensor, cuando este abrió sus puertas, ambos se encontraron y se quedaron asombrados InuYasha entró rápido al ascensor y se miraron fiero, Kagome sacó su arma de su cartera e InuYasha hizo lo mismo sacando la suya, de adentro de su saco y ambos se quedaron apuntándose frente a frente y muy cerca de sus cabezas.

Continuará...

Hola amigas /os

Y? Ya se encontraron, se enfrentaron y lo que ninguno esperaba, que se encontraran en el mismo hotel para sorpresa de ambos. Ahora bien, cual será el plan de Sango que le ordenó a Kikyo para enfrentarlos a ambos?, ¿Qué pasará en la cena? Será amistosa?, eso si antes no se matan en el ascensor, ¿qué pasará? Averígüenlo pronto en e capítulo 5.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 5 :** Una cena conflictiva.

InuYasha : - Vaya Cita -. Dijo irónicamente y encañonándola.

Kagome : - S, poco usual que una pareja se encuentre y se apunten ni bien se conocen-. Farfulló con ironía y sin dejar de apuntarle.

InuYasha : - Pensé que teníamos una tregua por esta cita-. Rió

Kagome : - Así es, bajemos las armas y tengamos esa tregua-. Dijo casi sarcásticamente.

Ambos bajaron sus armas y las guardaron en el mismo momento en que el ascensor se detuvo en un piso y entraron un matrimonio mayor y un camarero que venía de entregar un pedido en una habitación. Al salir del hotel, abordaron un taxi y fueron hasta el restaurante que había reservado Kagome para ellos dos exclusivamente. Pero la informante que le daba las instrucciones a Kagome, llamó a la agencia de Sango y le avisó de todo, lo mismo hizo el espía que trabaja para InuYasha y le avisó todo a Miroku, ambos estaban que explotaban y comenzaban a arrepentirse de haberlos contratado, ya que al parecer se niegan a matarse o eso es lo que ellos creen.

Al llegar al restaurante, el recepcionista los recibe y los hace pasar a su lugar y tal cual se lo había dicho Kagome estarían alejados del público presente que había y que estaba lleno a raudales.

Kagome : - Me costó, pero logré convencer que me dejaran cocinar para esta noche especial-. Dijo sonriéndole con mucha ternura... ¿fingida?.

InuYasha : - ¿Comida casera en un restaurante?, vaya esto si que es toda una sorpresa, espero que también te guste, he reservado y traído el mejor champagne francés-. Dijo suave y roncamente.

Kagome : - Esta noche, será nuestra-. Dijo enlazándole sus brazos en su cuello y abrazándolo.

InuYasha : - Solamente nuestra-. Dijo abrasándola por la cintura.

Luego de darse un beso dulce en sus labios, tomaron sus lugares en aquel solitario, pero acogedor lugar. Kagome hizo una seña al camarero y este fue a buscar el pedido, pero antes, Kagome tomó la botella de champagne y se levantó repentinamente.

Kagome : - Ahora regreso, espérame-. Le dijo melosamente.

InuYasha sintió y Kagome fue hasta una mesa que estaba llena de copas para sidras, champagne y otros licores. El peliblanco se puso de pié instintivamente para mirar por aquella enorme ventana que daba a un amplio balcón de brillantes baldosas y con una vista panorámica espectacular, la hermosa noche y la iluminada ciudad de Manhattan, que daba el aire de una noche de sueños y de esas que uno desearía quedarse a contemplarla despierto todo el día.

Al rato, Kagome volvió con las copas servidas en sus manos, cada una tenía dentro una aceituna rellena y le dio una a InuYasha, sospechosamente la de la izquierda. Ambos se dirigían a su mesa cuando InuYasha vio algo bajo la mesa de las copas y era un bidón de destapa cañerías de material inflamable. InuYasha miró su copa y sin que ella lo viera, volcó el contenido de la copa en una maceta, la pelinegra ya se había bebido todo su champagne.

Kagome : - Vaya, tenías mucha sed-. Rió y sacó la aceituna de la copa. de InuYasha y se la comió. InuYasha sonrió casi incrédulamente, pero no por lo que le sacó la aceituna, si no por que si hubiera puesto ese material para destapar caños, ella misma se estaría suicidando a menos que tenga estomago de acero. InuYasha trató de apaciguar la situación.

InuYasha : - Sabes, creo que tuve un accidente y se me volcó-. Dijo señalándole un charco de agua que en realidad era de una canilla oculta tras la maceta que estaba goteando.

Kagome : - No te preocupes, amor. Te serviré otra-. Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

InuYasha : - No hará falta -. Yo me serviré, siéntanle-. Le dijo amorosamente.

Kagome sonrió, pero era obvio que eso la incomodó bastante y se sentó. En ese momento apareció el camarero con el pedido, Kagome e InuYasha se miraron y luego se ubicaron en sus lugares.

Kagome : - Gracias, yo serviré, tenga-. Dijo amablemente y dándole 100 dólares de propina al camarero, este se fue asombrado y agradecido de la vida.

InuYasha : - Carne asada, vaya, mi favorita-. Dijo sonriendo deleitado

Kagome : - La preparé por que se que te gusta-. Respondió sonriéndole melosamente.

A pelinegra sacó del costado de la bandeja un afilado cuchillo tipo tramontina el cual hizo rechinar contra la bandeja de plata donde estaba la carne asada, el peliblanco la miró casi con asombro y una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó y le tomó la cintura.

InuYasha : - Deja, amor, yo la cortaré por ti-. Dijo ronroneándole en el oído.

Kagome : - Ya está servida, amor-. Dijo ella con una voz tan seductora que a InuYasha le daban ganas de comerle esos carnosos y suculentos labios rojos.

InuYasha miró la charola de plata y vio que la pelinegra ya había cortado 4 lonjas de la carne asada y le sonrió, luego la colocó en los platos y sirvió algunas papas noisette en cada plato, se sentaron a comer al fin. InuYasha cortó un pedazo de su carne y la mojó con un poco de la salsa de las papas y se la mandó a la boca, la pelinegra comió una papa noisette y ambos se miraron.

InuYasha : - Vaya, esta carne tiene un sabor distinto, ¿le agregaste algún condimento especial?-. Dijo apenas sonriendo y masticando dudosamente.

Kagome sonrió de alguna manera poco siniestra y se notaba en sus ojos, InuYasha se secó sus labios y tragó dificultosamente su bocado, cerró sus ojos y rogó que realmente lo que puso en la salsa no haya sido ese destapa caños en lugar de la champagne en la copa, el peliblanco abrió sus ojos y se levantó de su silla caminó hacia ella y tomó la botella de vio que había llevado junto al champagne.

InuYasha : - ¿Quieres?-. Le invitó sonriéndole.

Kagome : - Claro-. Respondió apeteciendo su invitación.

InuYasha le sirvió su copa y cuando terminó de servirle, deslizó la copa de entre sus dedos cuando ni bien vio que la pelinegra bebió un sorbo de ese vino tinto, Kagome dejó rápidamente la copa sobre la mesa y en un efecto relámpago atajó la botella antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. InuYasha miró con asombro la rápida maniobra de Kagome para atajar la botella y repentinamente miró hacia el cieloy rió casi con sarcasmo.

InuYasha : - Creo que están sonando truenos-. Dijo casi con desinterés.

Kagome lo miró con gesto algo colérico y dejó caer la botella al piso, el mensaje de InuYasha era claro ¿qué hacen los truenos en el cielo?, resuenan, retumban, pero aparte hacen otra cosa, estallan, explotan como bombas, eso fue lo que le despertó la sospecha de la pelinegra, el liquido granate se expandió sobre el piso como una mancha de sangre que se cae de alguien herido, ambos se volvieron a mirar fijamente y Kagome se puso de pie.

Kagome : - Habrá que limpiarlo, buscaré algo-. Dijo yendo en otra dirección

InuYasha : - Iré por un trapo de piso-. Dijo yendo en otra.

Cuando volvían, Kagome no lo vio, salió al balcón donde el había salido y tampoco lo encontró, pero algo resonó en la baranda del balcón, la pelinegra miró hacia el lugar del impacto y vio que se trataba de una bala, alguien quiso matarla. Escuchó unos ruidos detrás de una planta de gran tamaño y vio salir a InuYasha detrás de esa maceta, sus ojos se tornaron de furia, odio y una mirada más filosa que la de una espada de doble filo.

Kagome : - Intentaste, matarme. Maldito patán-. Masculló furiosa.

InuYasha : - ¿De que hablas?, maldita perra. Tu me disparaste a mi.

Salió de atrás de la maceta y le apuntó con su arma calibre 9 milímetros con silenciador de impacto, Kagome hizo lo mismo sacando su arma de igual calibre y con el mismo silenciador y ambos se apuntaban nuevamente acusándose mutuamente.

Kagome : - Que yo sepa, tu estabas tras de esa planta y saliste ni bien me viste y en el mismo momento del disparo, eres un cobarde-. Farfulló martillando su arma.

InuYasha : - Mira quien habla, la más grande de las embusteras y cobarde al máximo que sale de adentro fingiendo que ibas a buscar algo para secar el vino y vino sin nada-. Gruñó enojado.

Kagome de repente notó algo, si InuYasha estaba escondido a su derecha y el impacto dio del lado izquierdo de la baranda y no había ninguna vaina de bala en el suelo, InuYasha también se percató de que no había ningún indicio de que Kagome le haya disparado, ¿Entonces quien fue?. Ambos apuntaron en direcciones opuestas, pero una sombra sigilosa salió de la terraza de un edificio abandonado y se escabulló entre la gente de la calle, pero ninguno se lo dijo el uno al otro, querían estar seguros de que nadie fue.

Kagome e InuYasha y volvieron a cenar, comieron la misma carne asada. Luego de eso fueron a bailar, bailaban muy juntos y abrazados en aquella pista de baile del restaurante.

InuYasha : - Sabes, para haber intentado matarnos hace segundos, estamos pasándola demasiado bien-. Le dijo ronroneándole al oído que le erizó los nervios a la pelinegra.

Kagome : - Es cierto y creo que aún, esto no ha sido todo-. Le contestó con un susurro y armoniosa voz de soprano que al peliblanco lo hizo sudar como a un jugador de fútbol después de un partido.

InuYasha : - Me excitas cuando me habas así-. Le dijo besándole la oreja y jugueteando con su aro.

Kagome lo abrazó más fuerte y cerró sus ojos, si no fuera que están intentando matarse, desearía llevárselo en ese momento a su habitación y darle la mejor noche que jamás hayan tenido.

De repente, InuYasha se separó de ella cuando iba la mitad de la música lenta y romántica, se alejó de ella y salió al balcón aún a riesgo de que aquel sujeto intente matarlo nuevamente, se apoyó en a baranda y contemplaba la imponente figura lejana de la estatua de la libertad sobre el río Hudson, quería que esta guerra entre ellos se acabase de una buena vez y tuvieran lo que dice esta gigantesca estatua que es el símbolo norteamericano y es la paz.

Entró al restaurante de nuevo, pero no vio a Kagome por ningún lado, sospechó que se debió haber ido al hotel, pero tampoco estaba allí cuando preguntó por ella al conserje,... entonces, ¿donde se había ido?, repentinamente llamó su celular, ¿será ella?.

InuYasha : - Hola?-. Preguntó alterado

Miroku : - InuYasha, olvídate de la misión en Nueva York y ve a Las Vegas de inmediato-. Ordenó

No sabía que hacer, si se iba, dejaría sola a Kagome y no sabría donde está ¿y si le había pasado algo?, se preocupó, sabía que alguien les había disparado en el restaurante,... ¿qué debiá hacer?.

Hola amigas y amigos:

Que habrá pasado con Kagome??, se temerá lo peor y que problema para InuYasha, ¿la dejará sola e irá a la misión en Las Vegas? Podría tratarse de Naraku, pero en esos momentos, una duda le recorría a mente a InuYasha ¿dónde estaba Kagome?, se fue, decidió trabajar ella sola, le tenderá otra trampa para matarlo o que? Por cierto, quien le habrá disparado a ambos o quienes fueron?. Quieren quedarse con la duda o saberlo pronto?? Mmm cuanto misterio, si quieren saberlo pronto háganlo saber y si no, bueno, se quedarán con la duda... jejejeje ¡que malo soy!. Jajaja, bueno espero les haya gustado este episodio y ya saben ¿qué habrá pasado? Quieren saberlo?...

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 6 :** La trampa de Kagome.

InuYasha, seguía muy intranquilo y fue hasta el hotel donde el y Kagome se hospedaban, al llegar preguntó por ella, pero el recepcionista dijo que aún no había llegado, temía lo peor pero por partida doble,.. o la secuestraron o lo traicionó tomándose revancha. El celular de InuYasha volvió a sonar ya que había cortado la llamada anteriormente.

Miroku : - ¿Qué te pasa, InuYasha. Por que interrumpiste la llamada?-. Bramó enojado.

InuYasha : - Miroku, es que Kagome acaba de desaparecer y no la encuentro, estaba conmigo en el restaurante y desapareció-. Dijo preocupado.

Miroku : - ¿Desaparecer?, ¡no seas idiota!, de seguro está en alguna misión y nos está sacando ventajas para atrapar a Naraku, además te tendió una trampa y ella te dejó-. Dijo con ironía.

InuYasha comenzó a dudar ¿y si era cierto que Kagome lo engañó y se fue a investigar por su cuenta?, y la tregua?, vaya que esto se complicaba y mucho.

InuYasha : - Teníamos una tregua por esta noche-. Dijo tristemente.

Miroku : - ¡IMBÉCIL!, olvídate de eso, que tregua n que nada, te mintió y te plantó y escúchame, en media hora te quiero en el primer vuelo a Las Vegas, ya que hay una pista firme sobre Naraku y ¿que pasa así Kagome ya fue hacia allá?, llamaré a nuestro informante-. Espetó furioso y cortó la llamada.

InuYasha subió a su habitación, empacó sus cosas y partió hacia el aeropuerto, quizá Miroku tenía razón y Kagome había partido hacia Las Vegas sin avisarle nada. Tomó un taxi al aeropuerto y allí consiguió el billete de avión que le había reservado Miroku a su nombre, pero seguía preocupado por Kagome, pero si lo había traicionado, se las iba a pagar todas de una. InuYasha abordó el avión y partió rumbo a Las Vegas para seguir la firme pista que hay sobre Naraku y de seguro deberá volver a Nueva York ya que debe acabar con todas las bandas que pueden delatarlo.

Dentro del avión, las aeromozas comienzan a atender a los pasajeros, una azafata de cabello azabache negro, atiende a InuYasha que estaba leyendo un libro.

Aeromoza : - Disculpe, señor. ¿Desea comer algo?-. Preguntó con ojitos radiantes.

InuYasha : - Si, quisiera un sándwich completo y un jugo de naranja-. Respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ya que su color chocolate le llamó a atención.

Aeromoza : - Enseguida, señor-. Respondió y se fue.

InuYasha estaba seguro que tanto la voz como los ojos de la azafata los había visto antes, pero le era imposible que sea ella ¿o si era?, la cuestión es que se le empezaron a sembrar un montón de dudas.

Al rato, la aeromoza apareció trayéndole su pedido, le sirvió su jugo y con una simpática sonrisa se retiró, InuYasha comenzó a comer su emparedado y estaba tan delicioso que nunca había probado uno así, le recordaba a los que hace su adorada Kagome y que sigue seguro que en esa aeromoza hay algo extraño y que está seguro le es muy familiar. Terminó de comer su emparedado y bebió todo su jugo de naranja y volvió a leer su libro. Pero al instante empezó a sentir un tremendo sueño y al instante se quedó dormido profundamente.

Horas más tarde, InuYasha despertó con un terrible mareo y dolor de cabeza, su visión estaba algo borrosa pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el avión, si no en la lujosa suite de un hotel, se levantó de aquella cama donde estaba acostado y se percató de que la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras cuando su vista mejoró aún más se asomó por el ventanal que da a aun amplio balcón del hotel y miró hacia fuera, ¡Estaba en Las Vegas!, se asombró del todo, no se preguntaba ¿como llegó allí?. Pero una vos le llamó la atención a sus espaldas y se asombró cuando se encendió la luz de una lámpara de pie.

Kagome : - Sorprendido, mi amor-. Dijo sonriendo casi cínicamente.

InuYasha : - ¡¿Kagome?!, pero... como si...-. dijo anonadado a verla.

Kagome : - Desaparecida, no, error. Estuve siguiéndote todo el tiempo y ten cuidado cuando te atienda una aeromoza que te sea familiar-. Dijo irónicamente.

InuYasha vio que Kagome lucía el uniforme de las azafatas del avión y se dio cuenta de que la aeromoza que lo atendió fue ella y pronto empezó a tejer todo dentro de su cabeza se rió casi con ironía y agachó su cabeza negando.

InuYasha : - Vaya, así que esa aeromoza que me atendió con esos hermosos ojitos marrones y esa sonrisa celestial es quien ahora tengo frente a mis ojos apuntándome con una 45 con silenciador-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre el borde de una mesa.

Kagome : - Vaya, que perspicaz eres. Si, te secuestré para que no te metas más en el asunto, creo que fui muy clara cuando te dije que nosotras atraparemos a Naraku. Y por cierto, gracias por esas hermosas palabras que acabas de decir-. Dijo a lo último con una sonrisa seductora.

InuYasha sonrió al oírla, y más cuando vio que ella se le acercaba a el, había bajado su arma, pero estaba lista para todo por si InuYasha intentaba algún movimiento sospechoso. Pero no intentó nada, pero ella si, sacó unas esposas del bolsillo de su delantal de aeromoza y elevó su ceja en clara señal.

Kagome : - Colócate estas esposas, pero solo en su muñeca derecha-. Ordenó

InuYasha : - ¿No hablarás en serio?-. Preguntó incrédulo.

Kagome : - Hablo muy en serio, se que en este hotel se hospeda el contacto de Naraku y la víctima, yo me encargaré de resolver esto, te repito, nosotras resolveremos este caso-.

InuYasha : - Cielos, así que ahora te cortarás sola, pensé que lo atraparíamos juntos-. Dijo casi con desdén y tristeza en su rostro.

Kagome : - Es lo que más quisiera, pero entiende que nosotras queremos este caso, te prometo que cuando cobremos nuestra recompensa y yo reciba mi parte, podremos vivir felices como queremos y seguir con nuestra carrera de asesinos a sueldo-. Dijo casi caprichosamente.

InuYasha : - Feh, que sentido tiene. Ambos nos estamos dejando manipular por nuestros jefes y encima tu te dejas manejar por esa arpía de Sango, esto no es felicidad y si es así, prefiero que seamos enemigos y matarnos mutuamente a ver quien atrapa a esa basura-. Espetó duramente.

Kagome se quedó anonadada y boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, enarcó sus cejas y dirigió una furiosa mirada a InuYasha, se le acercó y le ordenó que camine hacia la cama apuntando con su arma hacia el pecho del peliblanco, una vez que logró tumbarlo sobre la blanda cama, lo esposó a una de las varillas de madera de la parte delantera de la cama y sujetó la otra pulsera a ella y salió de la habitación sin antes advertirle.

Kagome : - Volveré en instantes y espero que no hayas intentado escaparte o te aseguro que ahí si me conocerás furiosa-. Bramó riendo malévolamente.

InuYasha ni le respondió ni le miró a la cara, pero antes de irse, la pelinegra le revisó la boca para cerciorarse de que no tenga ninguna ganzúa o algo con que abrir las esposas y pese a que InuYasha le mordió el dedo índice a Kagome, no le encontró nada, pero la pelinegra no se quedó con la sangre en el ojo y le dio una bofetada por haberla mordido.

Cuando Kagome salió de la habitación y se alejó, InuYasha elevó su pierna derecha hasta su mano y empezó a menear su zapato y de adentro calló una hebilla justo en su mano libre y con sus dientes armó una llave y logró liberarse de la esposa de su mano derecha donde estaba aprisionado, sabía que Kagome debió esconder su equipaje en algún lado y quizá en la habitación de ella para asegurarse de que no pueda tomar nada de sus cosas. En sumo silencio salió de la habitación y espió por el amplio e iluminado pasillo, cerró la puerta y bajó hacia abajo y se dirigió a la recepción.

Más tarde, en el casino del lujoso hotel, una hermosa pelinegra disfrutaba de un jugo de naranjas, estaba vestida con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, de corta minifalda y amplio escote que solamente se sujetaba a sus pechos, parecía como corsé. Encima tenía un saco blanco de vestir y unas sandalias de taco alto negras, atraía muchas miradas. Repentinamente alguien la abrazó por los hombros y le susurró algo al oído, la pelinegra cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras tenía el vaso de jugo en sus rojos y carnosos labios.

Kagome : - ¿Cómo lograste liberarte?-. Preguntó sin mirarlo.

InuYasha : - Me la hiciste muy fácil y gracias por cuidar mi equipaje, ya lo recuperé y mis armas también-. Dijo acercando sus labios al suave cuello de la pelinegra

Kagome : - Fue un placer haberlo hecho-. Dijo casi en un gemido, era evidente que sentir el aire del peliblanco en su cuello le provocaba un éxtasis sexual en todo su cuerpo.

Kagome elevó su mano y le acarició el sedoso cabello de InuYasha, luego se separaron y el peliblanco tomó asiento frente a ella, adquirió una pose medio arrogante y sensual frente a la pelinegra, ella lo miraba con seducción, pero dentro de ellos corría la misma adrenalina de eliminarse si era necesario.

InuYasha : - Sabes, creo que desde que estamos juntos, es la primera vez que intentamos eliminarnos de esta manera-. Dijo con sonrisa irónica.

Kagome : - Si, en efecto es la primera vez-. Dijo sonriendo ella también.

De repente, una señora del personal de limpieza del hotel, bajaba asustada y horrorizada de las escaleras, diciendo que se escuchaban ruidos extraños que provenían del último piso, Kagome e InuYasha se miraron y sabían que en ese era el piso donde estaba la persona que tendría el vínculo con Naraku, era un jugador avaro y codicioso y como eso implica a 2 de los pecados capitales era evidente que sería su víctima. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y dijeron que eran detectives y que ellos actuarían en ese caso.

Aprobada la decisión de los dueños del hotel, InuYasha y Kagome agarraron sus armas con silenciadores y subieron lentamente por las escaleras para que el ruido de los motores de los ascensores y sus puertas, llamen la atención por si algo estaba ocurriendo o si el sospechoso aún estaba allí en el piso.

Al llegar, InuYasha deslizó suavemente la perilla de la puerta y apuntó hacia una dirección y Kagome hacia la otra, entraron en el pasillo iluminado y prontamente oyeron ruidos que venían del sector de servicio, A Kagome se le heló la sangre repentinamente al oír los sonidos.

Kagome : - InuYasha,... ese sonido es...-. Dijo tragando fuertemente y casi sollozando.

InuYasha : - Si,... suena a alguien masticando y como si, lo estuviera despellejando-. Dijo con una mueca de asco y horror en su rostro.

Ambos entraron en la habitación de servicio, estaba medio a oscuras, el sudor en ambos, se incrementaba a medida que se acercaban donde se oían los sonidos de quien estaba comiendo.

Kagome : - InuYasha mira hacia allá-. Dijo temblando y casi con horror.

El peliblanco dirigió su mirada hacia sonde le señalaba Kagome y vio que la puerta del ascensor de servicio estaba abierta y en el piso un enorme charco de sangre y de ahí venían los ruidos...

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas:

Y?, QUE SUSPENSO!!, que será lo que habrá ahí?, que sorpresita se encontrarán Kagome e InuYasha, será desagradable? Parece. Pero por otro lado que trampita le tendió Kagome a InuYasha en el viaje y aunque se estuvieron a punto de eliminarse, este imprevisto ¿los unirá a trabajar juntos?, podrán saber que está pasando allí?, averígüenlo prontito.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 7 : **Una tregua por una noche. (Advertencia) : hay un poco de lemon.

InuYasha se arrimó hacia la pared y se movía lentamente cosa de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, Kagome estaba con los nervios de punta y aunque estaba con su arma en mano, no quería ni soñar la desagradable sorpresa que había en el ascensor. InuYasha tomó largamente aire y salió de atrás de la pared, encontró a un hombre desnudo, era enano y gordo y su cara era bastante deforme y de más de 90 años, cerró sus ojos y puso cara de asco y horror.

InuYasha : - Si no tienes estomago, no te asomes-. Le advirtió Kagome.

Kagome : - ¿Qué hay?-. Preguntó temblorosa.

InuYasha : - Digamos que solo hay lo que no le gustó-. Dijo con asco.

Kagome : - No me digas que es...-. Dijo casi llorando

El peliblanco asintió y Kagome apoyó su frente sobre el silenciador de su arma y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, todo se había esfumado. InuYasha negó con su cabeza y le dijo que ahí dentro un caníbal se había llevado la esperanza de agarrar a la basura de Naraku, la pelinegra se asomó y divisó el cuerpo y al enano caníbal, se tapó la boca y tuvo como 3 nauseas. InuYasha volvió a asomarse y le disparó 5 veces al enano carnívoro y uno se lo disparó en la cabeza eliminándolo del todo.

Más tarde, la policía estaba investigando, tomaron declaración a InuYasha y a Kagome y luego prosiguieron con los peritajes y la investigación. Ambos llamaron a Sango y a Miroku y les comunicaron la noticia, la bronca era mutua y aún Naraku permanecía en Las Vegas y tanto Sango como Miroku establecerán sus bases en el desierto de Las Vegas. Sin embargo, Miroku se aseguró un arma segura que le dará la victoria sobre Naraku y sus secuaces y sobre su archirival Sango.

InuYasha y Kagome estaban en la habitación que pertenecía al hombre que fue devorado por aquel caníbal, no encontraron nada ya que sus pertenencias fueron hurgadas y le habían robado todo lo necesario para incriminar a Naraku.

Kagome : - ¿Fue el, no?-. Dijo con bronca.

InuYasha : - Si, fue el, volvió a salirse con la suya-. Masculló

Salieron de aquella habitación y bajaron al bar del hotel, aunque parezca raro se sentaron en la misma mesa y compartiendo la misma bronca e impotencia por el caso, repentinamente el celular de InuYasha comenzó a sonar su alarma y su vibrador, encontró un mensaje de texto que decía :

"_ya está en la azotea del hotel, no olvides mañana por la mañana llevarlo al taller para que lo revisen y lo vayan preparando para la misión, debe estar listo para la noche y mañana empezar con la operación cacería". _Finalizó el mensaje.

InuYasha pensó en que sería lo que hay en la azotea y aunque se dio una idea de lo que debía de ser, no quería imaginar cosas antes de tiempo. Kagome también recibió un mensaje de Sango en la que le dijo que ellas irán mañana a establecer sus bases ya que saben que Miroku irá también, pero no saben nada del arma estratega del pelinegro.

Repentinamente, Kagome le dijo algo a InuYasha que a este lo dejó más que sorprendido.

Kagome : - Sabes InuYasha. No hemos tenido sexo casi nunca y quisiera que tengamos una tregua temporal por esta noche, digo por si...- Gimoteó jugueteando con sus dedos y su anillo.

InuYasha : - Por si nos matamos?? (rió con ironía), claro que acepto, pero nunca nos eliminaremos aunque eso signifique desobedecer a nuestros patrones-. Agregó

Kagome sabe que InuYasha tiene razón y desde que le encomendaron atrapar a Naraku a la agencia de Sango y se ve que también a la de Miroku. Pero lo que menos quería era matar a InuYasha aunque ya lo hayan intentado ambos en Nueva York, pero la pelinegra lo quería demasiado y en ocasiones deseaba mandar todo a la mierda incluso a Sango y al recompensa que ofrecen por Naraku y que era muy tentadora para cualquier asesino a sueldo o cazador de recompensas como lo eran ellos y cumplir el sueño de tener la casa de sus sueño, aunque la que tienen es para soñar de verdad. InuYasha tenía el mismo sentimiento, pero el era quien quería atrapar a Naraku y hacer sonreír a Kagome cuando el cobre la recompensa y también la agencia de Miroku. Pero ahora están peleados y se tratan como verdaderos enemigos y siempre formaron la mejor pareja de asesinos a sueldo y nunca tuvieron este tipo de contratiempos, aún así trabajando para las agencias de Sango y Miroku.

InuYasha dudaba de la oferta de Kagome aunque sonaba terriblemente tentadora, pero era lo que más quería y finalmente aceptó aunque eso signifique correr un riesgo, pero ella le hizo una oferta de tregua y finalmente aceptó y aunque ese día no fue el mejor para ambos por lo ocurrido con aquel hombre que era clave para atrapar al criminal de Naraku, querían un poco de distracción y la pelinegra pensó en eso, lo deseaba.

Más tarde, los dos estaban solos en la habitación de ella, con sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro y arrinconados sobre aquella pared en la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por las luces de la calle en esa noche espléndida. Sus labios estaban sellados y unidos en un ardiente y apasionado beso, probándose los unos del otro y Kagome abría su boca dejando que la lengua de InuYasha recorra cada espacio y genere numerosos suspiros en ella, luego la pelinegra desabrochó la camisa de InuYasha y pasó sus carnosos labios y su lengua sobre aquel musculoso y bien formado torso, el peliblanco elevó la pierna de Kagome hasta su cadera y la acariciaba provocando numerosos gemidos en la pelinegra más cuando le besaba su suave y delicado cuello. El sentir las manos de InuYasha sobre su espalda y acariciándole su negro y sedoso cabello negro, la hacía sentir deseosa y despertarle ese hambre sexual que había dentro de ella.

Lentamente la fue quitando el vestido y aunque esté un poco oscuro, se podía apreciar su esbelto cuerpo, con esas curvas y proporciones que la hacían ver extremadamente tentadora para los dorados ojos del peliblanco, la pelinegra cayó lentamente sobre aquellas sabanas blancas haciendo que su cuerpo desnudo parezca el de un ángel durmiendo en una capa de nubes blancas y como una brillante estrella fugaz que iluminaba con su luz. El peliblanco se acostó encima de ella y la pelinegra enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de el y sus suaves manos recorrían los músculos de la espalda de InuYasha, se quitaron lo que les quedaba de ropa y se adentraron más adentro de aquel blanco océano de sabanas, InuYasha se había puesto un profiláctico en su erecto y duro miembro, aún no quería dejarla embarazada y más con esta tregua temporal.

El peliblanco recorría magistralmente con su lengua los duros y grandes pechos de Kagome, luego su vientre y su pelvis era como si probara el manjar más delicioso de todos y en si el cuerpo de Kagome era una invitación a ello, pero era solo para el y nadie más, la pelinegra le acariciaba su sedoso y plateado cabello y su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, luego InuYasha se posisionó encima de ella y lentamente fue penetrándola, la pelinegra lanzó un gruñido de dolor y el se detuvo, pero ella le dijo algo que lo dejó anonadado.

InuYasha : - ¿Te duele?-. Preguntó.

Kagome : - No, no te... mmmm. Detengas... (susurró), ya pasará... házmelo, ya quiero sentirte dentro,... aaah, mio,...mmm-. Gimió sensualmente.

Esa forma de expresar de la pelinegra hizo que en InuYasha se despertara una tentación que nunca experimentó y era la invitación que necesitaba, el éxtasis que despertaba Kagome y que nunca se vio en ella. El peliblanco introdujo del todo su erecto miembro dentro de ella, bajó su rostro hasta el cálido y tentador cuello de la pelinegra y unió sus labios a el. Kagome enlazó sus brazos en su espalda y clavó sus uñas en ella al sentir sus suaves y lentos movimientos sobre su órgano intimo y más al sentir los labios del peliblanco sobre su cuello, hombros y sobre su angelical rostro. Los gemidos, susurros y suspiros de la pelinegra era música apasionada para los oídos de InuYasha.

Los movimientos de InuYasha fueron acelerándose y la pelinegra comenzó a gemir más fuertemente, sus suculentos labios aprisionaban el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de InuYasha y sus gemidos lo excitaban aún más, vaya que ella sabía como tentarlo. Kagome hundía sus nalgas sobre aquel mar de pliegues blancos a medida que los movimientos de InuYasha se acrecentaban más y más y eso la hacía sentir deseosa, como si un genio le hubiese concedido su deseo sexual y para InuYasha era como haber encontrado lo dicho antes, un ángel y una estrella fugaz que le conceda los 3 deseos que deseaba : amarla, hacerla feliz y que se sienta deseosa. El cuerpo de InuYasha brillaba con aquellas gotas de sudor como si fueran pequeñas piedras brillantes incrustadas en una mina, el cuerpo de Kagome también brillaba con aquellas gotas de sudor, Kagome estaba realmente orgullosa de el, le hizo sentir la mejor noche de su vida y el estaba más que agradecido y le enojaba la sola idea de saber que debían volver a ser enemigos y todo por atrapar a ese canalla de Naraku.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban aceleradamente tratando de que sus pulmones recuperen el aire perdido tras ese momento de sumo éxtasis y sexo, nunca desde que estuvieron juntos, InuYasha la había visto tan ardiente a la pelinegra y eso era buena señal para el, estaba más decidido que nunca a separarla de la agencia de Sango y el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que Kagome también deseaba separar a InuYasha de Miroku y que solo sea de ella, gozarlo como esa noche y darle lo mejor de ella, pero... ¿acaso el dinero podía ser capaz de romper ese amor?, quien sabe, pero ambos deseaban hacerse felices cobrando esa recompensa, pero parecía traer más problemas que festejos.

La pelinegra se arrimó hacia el y pegó su cuerpo contra el de InuYasha, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y con su brazo izquierdo lo abrazó, el peliblanco le acariciaba su sedoso y brillante cabello negro.

Kagome : - Gracias por este momento, InuYasha-. Balbuceo orgullosa.

InuYasha : - El agradecido soy yo, nunca viví una noche como esta aunque estemos conviviendo en pareja-. Dijo con un agradecimiento celestial.

Kagome apoyó más su cabeza sobre el pecho de InuYasha y podía oír los latidos de su corazón lo que hizo dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, luego ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados el uno al otro tras una larga noche de pasión.

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba intensamente sobra la hermosa ciudad del juego y los espectáculos. Esos rayos solares daban de lleno en la habitación haciendo que una solitaria pelinegra desnuda en la cama, se despierte y se de cuenta que estaba sola, esbozó una sonrisa y dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente en la almohada y rió.

Kagome : - ¿Dónde habrás ido?-. Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Un ruido estruendoso como el resonar de las aspas de un helicóptero de guerra se escuchó venir desde afuera, salió de la cama sin importarle que estaba desnuda totalmente, desarrimó un poco la cortina y divisó a un helicóptero militar despegar del techo del hotel y el peliblanco no estaba y menos su ropa, sonrió y volvió a su cama, pero antes sacó un maletín del armario y se acostó, se sentó y tecleó su notebook buscando información sobre el helicóptero para saber si eran correctos sus pensamientos y acertó, el aparato era un Bell UH-1, helicóptero de guerra para pasajeros pero capaz de llevar una amplia cantidad de mortíferas armas como lanzacohetes y ametralladoras, fáciles de pilotar y muy maniobrables y útiles en todo ejército militar.

Kagome dejó su notebook en el piso y se acostó en su cama dejando la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto y apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre su desnudo vientre, miró hacia su lado izquierdo y el verlo vació le provocó cierta tristeza pero ya no podía soportar que el siga ganando terreno y lo que acababa de ver le daba una cara señal de que ellas volverían a salir perdiendo y no iba a permitirlo y mucho menos Sango. Luego de soñar despierta, extendió su brazo hacia su cómoda de luz, abrió el cajón y extrajo su 9 milímetros con silenciador, la preparó y sonrió levemente

Kagome : - Bien, mi amor, nuestra tregua ha finalizado, ahora veremos que es lo que tramas con ese helicóptero y que planes tiene Miroku-. Susurró en un suspiro.

Hola a todos:

Vaya nochecita tuvieron en ... JE!!, se la esperaba InuYasha?? Vaya que no, sin embargo después de perder esa pista clave, que era aquel hombre devorado por el caníbal y que InuYasha mató antes de que ellos dos sean su próxima cena. Pero en si, Kagome propuso una tregua temporal y era darle lo mejor de ella... y por cierto, que tramará Miroku con ese helicóptero?? Sango planeará robarlo usando a Kagome y... a InuYasha?? Kagome romperá la tregua y la ayudará?? Averígüenlo pronto.

Advierto que con los otros tardaré un poco de tiempo en actualizarlos debido a que tengo mucho trabajo, pero no se preocupen, pronto los actualizaré a todos, nadie se quedará con la duda de nada.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 8 : **El secuestro de InuYasha

Kagome suspiró, salió de la cama y prosiguió a vestirse, no quería perder ni un solo segundo ya que debía reunirse con Sango y de paso ver que se propone InuYasha con ese helicóptero tan bien armado. Se puso una minifalda de cuero negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca de algodón algo escotada y una chaqueta amarilla, se calzó sandalias de color negro y salió. Subió al ascensor y bajó a desayunar, pero ¡oh!, sorpresa cuando bajó y se encontró en el bar nada más y nada menos que a... ¡Miroku!, ¿pero como si el...?, debería de estar en su base secreta en el desierto de Las Vegas.

Kagome : - Vaya sorpresa, el líder de la organización enemiga ha venido a recibir un tercer ojo en su frente y no precisamente para ver-. Dijo con una sonrisa irónica y sentándose en su mesa.

Miroku : - Podría decir lo mismo. Hola Kagome. Raro que estés aquí-. Dijo irónicamente también.

Kagome : - Vine por que me lo ordenaron y tengo que cumplir una misión, en la cual tu te estas entrometiendo demasiado-. Dijo con fiereza.

Miroku : - ¿Entrometiéndome?, las que se entrometen son ustedes, dile a esa bruja para la que trabajas que Naraku será solamente nuestro al igual que la recompensa-. Replicó amenazante.

Kagome : - Escúchame bien, Miroku. En estos momentos, podría matarte aquí mismo, pero no quiero ir presa pese a que soy asesina profesional y nunca fui arrestada. Pro podría ser la primera vez, solo déjame decirte esto : Nosotras atraparemos a Naraku y será mejor que te alejes, de lo contrario aniquilaremos a todos los tuyos-. Dijo con tono de advertencia.

Miroku : - ¿Incluye a InuYasha?-. Dijo irónicamente.

Kagome : - Si algo le pasa a InuYasha, no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte, por que te aseguro que nada en el mundo impedirá que te haga picadillo-. Dijo amenazándolo.

Miroku : - Eso es lo que evitaré, el es mi amigo y lo quiero como a un hermano y tu ya has querido matarlo, así que esa advertencia te la tendría que hacer yo a ti y dile a Sango que si le hace algo, ella no tendrá donde esconderse-. Dijo enarcando una ceja.

En ese momento, la camarera le traía el desayuno a Miroku, era muy tentador.

Miroku : - Si quieres, podemos desayunar temporalmente juntos-. Le propuso.

Kagome : - De acuerdo-. Aceptó

La pelinegra pidió un café con leche y un gofre (waffle) con crema chantilly, dulce de leche y un poco de chocolate líquido, no estaba muy contenta de compartir un desayuno con su máximo rival en la búsqueda del cruel Naraku, no iba a permitir más victorias por parte de ellos, ya bastante tuvo en Nueva York, que le valió un reto de Sango. A ella no le agradaba recibir esa clase de retos, pero lo hacía por la recompensa que se ofrecía, de lo contrario, mandaría a Sango al mismísimo demonio.

Más tarde y en la base de operaciones de Sango, esta y un grupo de 8 mujeres, estaban esperando, lo que sería un convoy que escoltaría a Naraku ya que este planea retirarse de Las Vegas. El convoy consistía en una caravana de 5 grúas remolcadoras de autos pintadas de color marrón y son de marca ford, pero todo es un disfraz para distraer a las autoridades y así poder sacar al despiadado asesino de la ciudad y que este se fugue a otro estado y vaya uno a saber donde, por eso ninguna de las 2 organizaciones daría el brazo a torcer.

Sango : - ¿Ves algo, Eri.?-. Preguntó a la chica que estaba en la torre de observación.

Eri : - No, Sango. Aún no veo a nadie, pero... espera... ¿Qué es eso?.

Sango : - ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó alarmada.

Eri : - Se acerca un helicóptero a la carretera por donde tiene que pasar y se está estacionando en ella-. Explicó a cada detalle del aparato.

Kagome : - Eri, dime, ese helicóptero, ¿es un Bell UH-1, armado con lanzacohetes y ametralladoras y pintado de color gris?-. Preguntó con un gesto de adivinar quien es

Eri : - Si, Kagome. Tiene un armamento bastante fuerte y si, coincide con el helicóptero que describiste-. Explicó detallándole lo que le preguntó.

Kagome : - ¡Tsk!,... Es InuYasha, ahora empiezo a entender los planes de Miroku, con ese helicóptero destruirán al convoy-. Dijo con obviedad en su rostro.

Sango : - ¡No lo permitiré, se lo impediremos de inmediato!-. Dijo exaltada.

Kanna : - ¿Y como lo harás?-. Preguntó intrigada.

Todas la miraban a ver que decidía.

Sango : - Muy sencillo, secuestraremos ese helicóptero y a su piloto y tu Kagome serás el cebo para atrapar a ese pez gordo, tenemos menos de una hora para cumplir nuestro plan de atrapar a Naraku y ganarle la pulseada a ese cretino de Miroku, esta vez ganaremos nosotras-. Dijo asegurando la victoria de ella y su equipo, todas la hurraron.

InuYasha estacionó el helicóptero a pocos metros de la acera y apagó el motor y esperó a que lleguen sus presas, pero había otras que esperaban por esa presa tan preciada. Sango, junto con Kagome, Kikyo y Yuka, fueron en un Jeep hasta donde estaba el helicóptero y fueron por detrás de el. Kagome bajó del jeep y sigilosamente fue hasta la cabina, tocó a la puerta del helicóptero y cuando InuYasha giró su cabeza, se quedó más que pasmado al verla, abrió la puerta del helicóptero y Kagome se apoyó en los marcos del borde del aparato aéreo.

InuYasha : - ¡Kagome!, vaya sorpresa,... ¿Que haces aquí?-. Le preguntó sonriente y asombrado.

Kagome : - Lo siento, InuYasha, ahora eres nuestro rehén, quédate en el helicóptero-. Dijo apuntándole a la cabeza con una glock 9 mm.

InuYasha vio que de repente, aparecieron las escoltas de Sango, Kikyo y Yuka lo encañonaban, mientras Kagome subía del lado del acompañante y lo obligó a despegar, las ordenes de Kagome eran claras, si intentaba algo sospechoso, que lo matara y aceptó aunque no le guste. InuYasha se vio obligado a entregar su arma y a despegar el helicóptero, era cuestión de 45 minutos antes de que llegue el convoy y destruirlo, pero no a Naraku. InuYasha despegó el helicóptero y pudo ver cuando giró a al derecha, que otro grupo de las mujeres de Sango, habían capturado a la escolta que protegía al helicóptero de InuYasha, los habían desarmado y los tomaron prisioneros también.

Más tarde, InuYasha permaneció dentro del helicóptero y con Kagome como custodia.

InuYasha : - ¿Es necesario hacer esto?-. Preguntó afligido

Kagome : - Si, es necesario, te advertí que te abras de esto, pero ni tu ni el necio de tu jefe me hicieron caso-. Dijo con sonrisa irónica y sin dejar de apuntarle.

InuYasha : - ¿Estuviste con Miroku?-.

Kagome : - Si, me lo encontré esta mañana cuando fui a desayunar, no te creas que fue de mi agrado compartir un desayuno con el, lo hubiera matado, pero había demasiada gente-.

InuYasha no prosiguió con si interrogatorio, se recostó sobre su asiento y bebió un poco de jugo de naranja que tenía en una botella que llevó, hacía mucho calor y más dentro de ese helicóptero, de repente un mensaje en la radio de Kagome la puso en alerta.

Sango : - Kagome, me estoy dirigiendo al hotel donde tu y InuYasha se hospedan, allí se encuentra Miroku, gracias a los datos que me diste, en 10 minutos, despeguen y diríjanse al objetivo, Ayumi subirá al helicóptero y los escoltará en la misión-.

Kagome : - No será necesario, Sango. Yo misma me encargaré de que InuYasha cumpla, luego veremos que hacemos. Pero confía en mi, si intenta algo, le vuelo la cabeza-. Dijo seriamente.

Sango : - De acuerdo, luego llévalo a la base y libéralo, pero primero cerciórate que cumpla la misión y llévense a Naraku y recién libérenlos, ya quisiera ver al cara de ese idiota cuando pierda y luego lo mate-. Dijo con perversidad y sonriendo.

Sango aceleró su jeep, dirigiéndose hacia el hotel donde Miroku no estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido con el secuestro de InuYasha y dos de sus hombres y el robo del helicóptero por parte de Sango. La castaña ya había estabilizado la balanza, mientras Tanto en el helicóptero, se inició una muy fuerte discusión entre sus 2 ocupantes.

InuYasha : - Eres una maldita desgraciada, no solo me tomas por rehén si no que además le entregaste a esa perra la dirección de nuestro hotel donde está Miroku-. Masculló enojado.

Kagome : - Así es. Haré lo que sea para que ganemos, te lo advertí y no me quisiste escuchar y créeme que te haré daño si intentas huir. Pero no te preocupes, si todo sale bien, te dejaremos libre y podemos luego ser felices y vivir juntos como queremos, renunciaré a la agencia de Sango y así seremos independientes los dos-. Dijo calmadamente pero a la vez con un tono caprichoso.

InuYasha : - Pues a partir de ahora somos enemigos sumamente declarados, no quiero saber anda contigo, eres de lo peor, ya no creo más nada en ti y no quiero vivir nada contigo. Olvídate de mi, en cuanto todo esto termine, lo primero que haré será matarte junto a esa basura de Sango, Y CRÉEME QUE LO HARÉ SIN DUDARLO UN SOLO INSTANTE-. Le gritó duramente

Kagome se quedó sin habla y sin respuestas, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento del copiloto y tenía ganas de llorar, pero lo que InuYasha no sabía era que su discusión lo había escuchado tanto el equipo de Sango como el equipo de Miroku e incluso ellos dos. Nadie decía nada, pero ¿acaso ahora Sango y Miroku se arrepentirán de haberlos contratado y romper el romance entre la mejor pareja de asesinos de todo el mundo?, nada de eso, ambos querían mantenerlos, pero ese enfrentamiento entre ambos y todo por la obsesión de un grupo de cazadores de recompensas lo ha hecho posible, que ahora InuYasha y Kagome se hayan declarado enemigos totales.

El momento había llegado, Kagome le hizo una seña a InuYasha de que ponga el helicóptero en marcha, si decirle nada, lo encendió y despegó hacia los objetivos que se acercaban, Sango y su grupo ya podían saborear la victoria que se les aproximaba si lo conseguían, pero Miroku no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin antes tramar algo y que ellas no triunfen.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Miroku ya se había enterado de que InuYasha y el helicóptero fueron secuestrados por la banda de Sango y eso le causó una bronca enorme y juró vengarse de Sango, que ya había llegado al hotel y comenzó la búsqueda de Miroku. Una vez ya estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, pero esta vez lo harán cara a cara.

Miroku salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su base y ayudar a su amigo, aunque ya había planeado algo en caso de que esto suceda, cuando se dirigió hacia los ascensores, sango salió de uno de ellos.

Ambos sacaron sus armas de entre sus ropas y quedaron apuntándose e uno al otro y a sus cabezas, el momento de la verdad había llegado y ahora debían saber quien de los dos triunfarían, sango tenía a InuYasha y Miroku le había tendido una trampa, pero ahora ambos estaban frente a frente.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas :

Siento la tardanza pero ando muy enquilombado de trabajo y otras cosas de mi trabajo, pero aquí les dejo otro nuevo capítulo para que lo disfruten y vaya... ahora Kagome e InuYasha se han declarado enemigos aunque ella no lo quiera así, pero dada las circunstancias lo obligó ¿logrará Sango su objetivo o InuYasha y Miroku planearán algo?, y hablando de ellos dos ahora están frente a frente y podrían matarse sin dudarlo un solo segundo ¿qué sucederá? Averígüenlo pronto en el próximo capítulo, con más acción y mucho más. Gracias por los reviews.

Aclaración : Mi mail no salió cuando expuse mi perfil, quiero aclararles que es de hotmail y comienza con x-wing30. previamente dejen un mail con su nickname de fanfiction y así podré aceptarlas o aceptarlos.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 9 : **Victorias y Derrotas (**Advertencia**: hay un poco de lemon otra vez)

Ninguno de los 2 bajaba su arma, seguían apuntándose y mirándose con ese odio característico de enemigos a muerte, Sango no parecía sonreír, en cambio, Miroku si, esbozaba una sonrisa medio diabólica en sus labios como presintiendo su triunfo.

Sango : - No se de que ríes, miserable. Tengo a tu mejor hombre y a otros 2 bajo mi control y en estos momentos, el convoy debe estar en mis manos-. Dijo sonriendo segura y burlándose de el.

Miroku : - Yo también capturé a dos de tus miembros y están en los calabozos de mi base y las mataré si no liberas a InuYasha-. Dijo ahora riendo el.

De repente, algo duro le aguijoneó su nuca y Miroku se quedó frío.

Eri : - Creo que no fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadoso, ya rescatamos a Kanna y a Natsuna de tus hombres, no nos fue muy difícil gracias al helicóptero que nos regalaste y su maravilloso piloto, ¡baja el arma de inmediato!-. Ordenó firmemente.

Sango sonrió más que nunca, le quitó el arma a Miroku y ahora estaba rodeado y... ¿derrotado?, quien sabe, el no se rinde tan fácilmente, pero ahora estaba en desventaja con Eri y Sango apuntándole a su cabeza para matarlo y finalmente el también fue tomado prisionero por el grupo de Sango y ahora la balanza se inclinaba hacia ellas.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha sobrevolaba la zona por donde pasaría el convoy de las falsas grúas remolcadoras de autos, hasta que lo divisaron, la grúa del medio llevaba un auto mercedes benz negro remolcado y otras 2 atrás como guardaespaldas, eran 5 en total.

Kagome : - Bien, prepárate a dispararle a la grúa de adelante para detenerlos y en caso de que planeen retirarse, destruye la última-. Le ordenó con amabilidad.

InuYasha : - Feh!, lo más fácil, es la típica maniobra de detener el convoy, pero presiento que aquí hay una trampa-. Aseguró mientras se preparaba a disparar.

Kagome : - ¿Y cual es?-.

InuYasha : - Crees que voy a decírtela, ¡estas loca!, yo no comparto informaciones con mis enemigos-. Dijo de manera dura y agraviante.

Kagome no le respondió nada, pero era evidente que la puñalada se le seguía enterrando más y más en su corazón, como le dolía que InuYasha la trate así de mal, pero ella se lo había buscado.

Kagome : - Creo que no estás en posición de hacer locuras, mi amor. Tenemos todos los ases, Miroku

ya fue capturado, admitan su derrota. Cuando cobremos la recompensa, renunciaré a la agencia de Sango, ya te lo había dicho y podremos vivir felices como queríamos-. Dijo suavemente.

Al oír eso, InuYasha se quedó más frío que todos los glaciares del mundo, acaso oyó bien Miroku ¿fue capturado?, era difícil de creer, pero una prueba de voz en la radio del helicóptero lo hizo recapacitar. Suspiró casi con bronca y tenía ganas de estrellar el helicóptero contra el suelo, pero claro, si Kagome le disparaba el moriría y ella se podría salvar si saltaba del aparato, cosa que a InuYasha no se e cruzó por su cabeza, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho.

Kagome vio que ya estaban a distancia suficiente para iniciar el ataque y ordenó a InuYasha dispararle a la primer grúa. Sin decirle nada, el peliblanco bajó del techo, una palanca que guía a las armas del helicóptero y apuntó hacia la primer grúa, una vez que la tuvo en el banco, disparó un cohete del lanzacohetes derecho y su blanco no pudo ser más perfecto, el misil impactó en el motor de la grúa y esta fuera de control, pegó contra una roca y volcó (al mejor estilo brigada A) y dio unos 5 tumbos, el resto del convoy se detuvo y dieron marcha atrás, tal cual lo predijo Kagome, sin embargo la grúa que remolcaba el auto se desvió por otro lado y ese era el blanco principal, la pelinegra ordenó a InuYasha que lo siga y el obedeció, el resto de las grúas se había escapado velozmente antes de terminar como su otra compañera. Los conductores de la grúa, salieron a duras penas, mientras el grupo de Sango, los tomó prisioneros y estos se rindieron.

Mientras, InuYasha y Kagome perseguían a la grúa que remolcaba el mercedes y nuevamente y con un magistral acierto de otro cohete, InuYasha destruyó la parte delantera de la grúa obligándola a detenerse del todo, aterrizó su helicóptero y Kagome bajó de el aparato, pero se olvidó de InuYasha en su afán de atrapar a Naraku y eso aprovechó el peliblanco para poder huir, Kagome se detuvo y no sabía que hacer, en ese momento llegaban Yuka y Kanna para ayudarla a atrapar a los sujetos.

Para su mayor sorpresa y desgracia, había sucedido tal cual eran las sospechas de InuYasha, era un señuelo, dentro de ese mercedes negro, no estaba Naraku, el estaba en las grúas del convoy de grúas que logró escapar, estaba en la segunda que estaba detrás de la que fue destruida la primera vez. Kagome se quería morir, cayó en una trampa y encima InuYasha se había escapado con el helicóptero y ahora todo se estaba volviendo una disputa total.

Kagome : - Ay no, ¿que haré?. Sango se pondrá furiosa si se entera que descuidé a InuYasha y este se escapó-. Se lamentó malhumorada.

Yuka : - No te preocupes, Kagome. Eso no le importa, los obligará a rendirse ya que tenemos a su líder-. Le sonrió apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de su afligida amiga.

Más tarde y cerca del anochecer, Sango y su grupo, estudiaban paso a paso los planes a seguir ya que ahora tenían el camino despejado. Sango perdonó a Kagome por haber descuidado a InuYasha y le dijo que no se preocupe, que le seguía dejando la tarea de eliminarlo a ella y que si se rinde no lo haga y lo traiga como prisionero. Kagome regresó a Nueva York a seguir con nuevas investigaciones sobre Naraku, pero el grupo de Miroku, aún sin su comandante, seguía en pie y esperando órdenes de su nuevo líder, ese era nada más y nada menos que InuYasha.

Repentinamente, Sango. Se dirigió hacia la celda donde estaba Miroku, esposado a una cama y encima ¡desnudo!, ya que para humillarlo, Sango lo obligó a hacérselo delante de todas. La pelimarrón, entró y caminó sensualmente hacia el, Miroku la miró con furia.

Miroku : - ¿Qué haces aquí?, maldita. Libérame.-. Dijo con desdén y enojo.

Sango : - No, queridito. Eres mi prisionero y permanecerás aquí hasta que nosotras capturemos a Naraku, pero antes de eso, te pondré a prueba-. Dijo melosamente.

La castaña, comenzó a sacarse toda su ropa y su lencería hasta quedar completamente desnuda ante los ojos de un pasmado Miroku que no podía creer la esbelta y espectacular figura femenina que tenía ante sus ojos, pero reaccionó y e gritó.

Miroku : - ¿Qué crees que haces, maldita pervertida-. Gritó.

Sango : - Silencio, ahora yo manejo todo y te haré una pruebita a ver que tan macho eres, dijo sentándose a su lado y atenazando sus piernas sobre las caderas del pelinegro. Miroku comenzó a sudar mucho, sintió que Sango le colocó un profiláctico pero a la vez que algo húmedo como los carnosos labios de Sango sobre su erecto miembro, luego Sango se posisionó frente a el, nuevamente atenazándolo entre sus piernas e introdujo el erecto y duro miembro de Miroku en su órgano íntimo y comenzó a hacer el sube y baja y a gemir levemente, Miroku quería que se detenga, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir placer y a desear que no se detenga. Sango apoyó sus suaves manos en el pecho de Miroku y este al abrir sus ojos notó que el rostro de Sango estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de su rostro y el ver salir esos gemidos d la boca de Sango, le daban ganas de devorárselos a besos puros y otra cosa que le hacia poner los ojos como platos, era ver como los senos de Sango se sacudían con el movimiento de Sango. Los movimientos arriba y abajo de Sango se acrecentaban, el sentir el erecto miembro de Miroku frotarse sobre su vagina le provocaban un éxtasis enorme y la hacían sentir deseosa, sango había como perdido el conocimiento con tanto placer que sentía con cada movimiento y apretaba más los labios de su órgano íntimo sobre ese duro miembro, bajó su cabeza hacia el cuello de Miroku y un hilo de saliva se deslizó de la boca de la castaña sobre el, de repente, y cuando todo terminó. Sango cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de Miroku, estaba toda sudada y despeinada y ni hablar de Miroku, parecía una mina de diamantes con tantas gotas de sudor sobre su cuerpo, vaya noche habían pasado ambos, nadie lo notó, ni siquiera ninguna de las agentes de Sango.

Al día siguiente, Miroku se despertó y se percató de que Sango aún seguía dormida encima de el y totalmente desnuda vaya que lo que vivió aquella noche no fue un sueño, fue tan real que ni lo parecía, la comenzó a llamar despacio hasta que la castaña se despertó somnolienta y con su visión algo borrosa miró a Miroku y sonrió.

Sango : - Al menos eres bueno en algo-. Dijo con sarcasmo y gracia.

Miroku : - Soy bueno en todo-. Replicó malhumorado por la burla de Sango.

Sango : - Si, ya veo que tan bueno, eres, caíste prisionero mío y encima pude hacer contigo lo que se me diera la gana-. Dijo con voz acaramelada y le dio un leve beso en sus labios, luego se levantó de encima de el, se puso su lencería, su minifalda roja y su blusa de tirantes finos de color blanco y sus botas negras, se despidió, prometiéndole que le traería el desayuno y así lo hizo a los pocos minutos.

Para tenerlo de rehén lo trataba bastante bien y esa atención la primera noche de prisionero, fue bastante placentera y poco esperada para el. Lo que más esperaba era un castigo intenso con golpes de látigos, torturas, golpes y otras cosas violentas, pero no fue así para su suerte.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Kagome recibió sus nuevas ordenes en la torre edificio que tenían como otra base de operaciones, estaban seguras de que Naraku volvería a ir allí. La pelinegra estaba con otras 5 agentes buscando datos e interviniendo las líneas del metro de Nueva York sin ser detectadas y todo gracias a Eri y sobre todo a Kagome, experta en intervenir computadoras, toda una hacker profesional en ese oficio.

De repente, vieron que en el monitor que vigila los ascensores uno de ellos se puso en marcha desde la planta baja hasta el piso 30 donde estaban ellas, Kagome puso el altavoz para comunicarse, pero repentinamente, una imagen del peliblanco apareció en uno de los monitores y Kagome sonrió con burla, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a teclear unos códigos.

Kagome : - Que haces aquí, InuYasha-. Preguntó melosamente.

InuYasha : - Digamos, que vine en visita no muy amistosa, mi amor, yo también quiero disuadirte que dimitas de capturar a Naraku-. Dijo con una sonrisa medio sarcástica y mirando a la cámara que colocó en una de las esquinas del elevador que iba subiendo.

Kagome : - No estas en posición de venir a hacer eso, somos 6, contándome y estamos muy bien armadas-. Le advirtió medio seria.

InuYasha : - Y piensas que yo también no lo estoy, puedo acabar con todas ustedes en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro que haría una excepción contigo-. Dijo sonriente.

Kagome : - Que amable eres, amor. Pero por favor baja del ascensor antes de que se activen los explosivos C4 que hay en el cableado que están sujetos a la cabina y eso sucederá en cuanto el contrapesos pase sobre ellos-. Advirtió con sonrisa irónica.

El peliblanco no le creyó mucho, pero su detector de explosivos lo hizo cambiar de parecer y el contrapesos estaba a tan solo 5 pisos de pasar por la cabina del elevador y una vez que eso pase la bomba se activará, ¿será capaz Kagome de hacer eso de eliminarlo o lo dentendrá?.

Hola amigos y amigas :

Bueno, he de aquí otro nuevo episodio, vaya que hay mucho para contar y tela por cortar, primero, que nochecita le hizo pasar Sango a Miroku cuando el esperaba lo peor de ella, pero ¿será el comienzo o que?, por otro lado que chasco se llevaron, cuando parecía que se llevaban la victoria, todo fue una trampa y Naraku no estaba en ese auto remolcado y se volvió a escapar y encima a Kagome también se le escapó InuYasha en un descuido cuando fue hacia la falsa trampa. Pero ahora están en una situación poco agradable y como se dijo, será capaz de hacer que el contrapesos active el explosivo o detendrá el activado?, vaya uno saberlo, bueh averígüenlo pronto y vean que pasará si ella será capaz de eliminarlo o perdonarle la vida si se rinde, hasta entonces Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 10 : **Fuego contra fuego

InuYasha comenzó a sudar lentamente, el ascensor iba rápido, miró el tablero de la caja y titubeó en tocar el botón de stop para detener la caja, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el contrapesos pasó la caja y activó el explosivo. Kagome miraba con una sonrisa incrédula y expectante y boquiabierta, vaya tonto, no detuvo el ascensor.

Kagome : - InuYasha, ahora dispones de tan solo 20 segundos para abandonar el elevador o morirás, estas a 20 pisos de altura, por favor-. Rogó casi histéricamente.

InuYasha : - No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente como crees, cariño. Soy yo el que quiere hacerte cambiar de parecer-. Dijo con nerviosismo.

Kagome : - Déjate de necedades, y por favor escu...-.

No pudo terminar sus palabras, cuando escuchó una estruendosa explosión y la comunicación se cortó, sus ojos marrones observaban como al cabina iba cayendo piso por piso hasta estrellarse en el fondo con una fuerte explosión. Kagome agachó su cabeza y sus ojos querían llorar, cerró bruscamente el computador y caminó hacia la ventana.

Pero había algo que no se había fijado y era los ascensores de servicio y debido a que no estaban terminados, uno si lo fue y todo gracias a InuYasha. El número 2 llegó al piso 30, con un InuYasha sentado en una silla y con su brazo apoyado en su pierna derecha y su mano en su rostro, en su brazo izquierdo, llevaba una noteboook y un visor para cámaras igual que una palanca tipo de video juegos. Su cara era de pocos amigos y pensando en que Kagome lo hizo, ella misma pudo haber detenido la bomba y no lo hizo o detener el elevador y obligarlo a bajar de el.

Segundos después, Kagome y su grupo seguían las instrucciones de los planos del metro cuando sus monitores se apagaron y un mensaje en los monitores las puso en alerta menos a Kagome que sonrió incrédula y sarcástica a la vez.

Kagome : - Devuélvenos nuestro trabajo-. Dijo tajante.

InuYasha : - No, mi amor. Creo que es una justa recompensa y paga por tu crueldad, y te lo agradezco, esto me servirá-. Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la oficina donde estaban por los amplios pasillos del edificio.

Kagome : - ¿Crees que no estábamos listas para esto?, nosotras podremos escapar, pero tu no. Este edificio fue diseñado para ataques antiterroristas y ya he activado el detonador principal que destruye todos los pisos-. Dijo con sonrisa malévola.

La pelinegra y su grupo, tomaron todas sus pertenencias, computadores, discos, armas y otros elementos necesarios y rompieron los vidrios de las ventanas, tomaron unos rifles que disparan unas largas cuerdas y tienen un gancho de 3 patas tipo escalador para sujetarse a cualquier superficie, todas dispararon al edificio que había enfrente y luego sujetaron los rifles a la pared, ya que tenían un imán magnético que se adhería a cualquier superficie y se activaba manualmente. La pelinegra miró hacia atrás y vio a InuYasha entrar en la oficina y apuntarle con una ametralladora automática en el momento que estaba por saltar.

InuYasha : - Quieta ahí, perra. Será mejor que obedezcas-. Dijo con sonrisa malévola.

Kagome : - Ven por mi si tienes pelotas, maldito maricón-. Lo desafió y sin dudarlo saltó junto con sus compañeras y se deslizó por la cuerda hasta llegar al edificio de enfrente giró su cuerpo hacia donde estaba InuYasha y le sonrió desafiante y triunfal, el peliblanco hizo lo mismo y luego se fue.

Al rato, Kagome y sus amigas llegaron a la planta baja, pero se encontraron con una desagradable y gran sorpresa, todas sus camionetas 4x4 familiares, estaban destruidas y ardiendo en puro fuego, no se explicaban que pasó, hasta que Kagome escuchó el estruendo de las aspas de un helicóptero, miró hacia arriba y vio despegar desde la torre de ellas a InuYasha y su helicóptero, el mismo que habían perdido en el desierto de Las Vegas, Kagome resonó sus dientes y pensó "_si quiere guerra, la tendrá"_. De manera que ideó un plan y fue hasta la cocina de un restaurante chino que sabe, ahí le suministraron una vez una valiosa información y quizá vuelva a hacerlo.

Llegada la noche, Kagome estaba en el hotel acostada en su cama y masticando toda la bronca del mundo, repentinamente su celular empezó a sonar, con desgano lo atendió.

Kagome : - ¿si?-. Contestó secamente.

Eri : - Kagome, mira en tu mini visor, te agradará la sorpresa que encontrarás.

Kagome tomó el pocket video de arriba de su mesa y vio que InuYasha estaba llegando por los techos del hotel sin ser visto, venía a escondidas de la estación del metro y luego entró en el hotel. Kagome le agradeció la información a Eri y tomó su arma, le colocó el silenciador y se vistió, se puso una minifalda negra muy ajustada y corta, una blusa sin mangas femenina de color blanco y botas casi hasta sus rodillas de taco mediano y de cuero negro.

InuYasha entró por la cocina del hotel y para su suerte, los cocineros aún no habían llegado y pudo andar libremente por ella, pero repentinamente el sonido del gatillar de un arma lo hizo detenerse y se escondió justo a tiempo detrás de un mostrador que estaba lleno de verduras, antes que la bala lo impacte, muchas verduras cayeron con el al suelo. Cuando se asomó vio a Kagome dirigirse hacia el con su arma en mano, se volvió a esconder y cuando la escuchó más cerca, salió de su escondite, trepó por el mostrador, resbalando sobre las verduras que había en el tablón y se le abalanzó encima cayendo los dos al suelo, a la pelinegra se le soltó el arma de su mano y esta rodó hasta un rincón de la pared. Kagome se lo sacó de encima empujándolo contra la pared y se levantó para ir por su arma, pero InuYasha en un rápido movimiento la atajó por la cintura, pero el impulso de su corrida, los hizo caer sobre otro mostrador lleno de platos, cubiertos y unas bandejas con más verduras y otros alimentos, luego cayeron al piso.

InuYasha : - Así que pretendes matarme?? Eeh!, no te dejaré, maldita perra-. Masculló enojado.

Kagome : - Tu también lo intentaste y además te dije que no te entrometieras en esto-. Gritó furiosa y le pegó en el estomago haciéndolo doblar en dos e ir nuevamente por su arma.

InuYasha la volvió a agarrar y ambos cayeron sobre una mesada en la que notaron algo, estaban a milímetros de caer en una fuente llena de aceite hirviendo para freír papas fritas y se alejaron rápido sin dejar de reñir, InuYasha le propinó un puñetazo a Kagome que casi la hace caer en la fuente de aceite hirviendo y esta lo miró con una mirada asesina y llena de fuego de furia.

Kagome : - ¿PRETENDES FREIRME COMO UNA PAPA?-. Gritó mascullando.

totalmente fuera de control y furibunda, se abalanzó sobre InuYasha, le propinó otro golpe en el estomago y un feroz puñetazo en su rostro hasta hacerlo casi rodar sobre un mostrador que estaba lleno de especias y aceites de cocina, el estruendoso escándalo y berrinche que estaban haciendo ahí dentro, hizo alarmar a todos los huéspedes del hotel ya los conserjes, estaban destrozando toda la cocina con su pelea y aún la continuaban sin cesar.

InuYasha le arrojó a Kagome una frutera llena de manzanas que la hizo caer el suelo y aprovechó a abalanzarse sobre ella y pegarle 3 patadas en el hígado, pero Kagome reaccionó y le pegó una patada en los genitales de InuYasha que a este lo hicieron retorcerse de dolor, luego tomó una sartén y le pegó en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo, luego ella aprovechó a pegarle patadas mientras el estaba en el suelo, pero el peliblanco dolorido y todo, le atajó el pie y la tiró hacia atrás, Kagome se estrelló contra una pared y además golpeó contra un sostén de pared lleno de cuchillos de cocina, Kagome iba a tomar uno pero titubeó, pero cuando vio que InuYasha se le iba encima de nuevo, se puso a la defensiva y se le volvió a abalanzar encima y ambos cayeron nuevamente al suelo sobre la loza de platos rotos y tropezando con al heladera de la que cayeron un montón de cosas y una jarra de jugo de naranja, cayó en el cuerpo de ambos, los cristales les provocaron cortes y los hirieron más de lo que estaban, pero parecía no importarles nada, ambos se levantaron y prosiguieron su lucha, se estrellaron contra una pared y una estantería llena de vasos, platos, charolas de vidrio y de plata y otras bandejas hechas de loza francesa se les cayeron encima haciéndose añicos contra el suelo y sobre ellos, InuYasha agarró a Kagome por la rota y sucia blusa de tirantes y la arrojó al aire, ella pegó contra unas botellas de licores y unas 3 bandejas sujetas con 4 pis que estaban llenas de huevos, los dos estaban sucios, con sus ropas desgarradas y llenos de heridas producto de los golpes que se propinaban, Kagome no se iba a quedar con la sangre en el ojo, agarró a Inuyasha y comenzó a zamarrearlo y lo arrojó sobre la heladera haciendo que miles de alimentos cayeran sobre el. El peliblanco se abalanzó sobre Kagome y ambos se estrellaron contra una puerta y cayeron al piso rendidos. InuYasha gimió de dolor igual que la pelinegra que estaba debajo de el pero muy adolorida, estaban agotados y sus vistas estaban nubladas de tanto mareo y respiraban aceleradamente, la escena no parecía que se hubieran peleado por como estaban uno encima del otro, pero la cocina del hotel quedó completamente destruida. Repentinamente el peliblanco se levantó y a duras penas pudo huir de la cocina y correr hacia los ascensores de servicio, cojeaba y estaba muy herido.

Kagome recuperaba el aire y salió tras de el, agarró su arma y todos se apartaron del camino, el conserje tenía ganas de llorar al ver su preciosa cocina hecha un desastre y totalmente destrozada y sin nada en pie, ahora ¿cómo iba a atender a sus clientes si todo estaba destruido, el Gerente atajó a Kagome y muy ofuscado le reclamó.

Gerente : - ¡¡Miren lo que han hecho, destrozaron mi cocina!!, ¿qué voy a servirles esta noche a mis clientes y mañana teníamos un casamiento aquí-. Chilló como un niño pequeño.

Kagome : - CONTRATESE UN SERVICIO DE LUNCH O DELIVERY, PERO YA NO ME MOLESTE-. Le gritó furiosa y lo empujó y salió corriendo tras de InuYasha.

El gerente no sabía si llamar a la policía o mandarles una cuenta que jamás olvidarán en su vida y aunque todo estaba pago por las agencias de Sango y Miroku, quizá sea mejor pasarle la factura a ellos y luego echarlos del hotel a ambos, aunque el gerente mantenga muy buenas relaciones con sango y con Miroku, toda su cocina había quedado como zona de guerra.

Kagome llegó hasta el piso donde estaba InuYasha ya que supo que estaba allí por una de las atemorizadas conserjes que estaban detrás del mostrador. Salió del ascensor y apuntó con su arma hacia todos lados, salió de el del todo y caminó sigilosamente, pero dos disparos rebotaron en la pared a escasos milímetros de su cabeza y miró hacia el cuarto de servicio y efectuó 2 disparos ella también allá estaba InuYasha, corrió hacia allá y una vez que llegó se escondió detrás de la pared y apoyó su frente sobre el cañón del silenciador del arma y tomó aire, pateó la puerta y apuntó otra vez hacia todos lados, Inuyasha salió de su escondite y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra y ambos volvieron a caer al piso sobre un montón de materiales de limpieza, algunas escobas cayeron encima de ellos y sus armas lejos de sus manos. Se miraron amenazantes ambos y luego en un efecto fugaz se avanzaron sobre sus armas, las tomaron y se apuntaron nuevamente con sus armas.

Kagome : - Esta vez te juro que no fallaré-. Dijo con seguridad

InuYasha : - Yo tampoco, ya te dije allá que ahora seremos enemigos fuertemente declarados y todo gracias a que no quieres rendirte-. Dijo mirándola ferozmente.

Kagome : - Tu también eres un imbécil que no quiere rendirse y acepto nuestra enemistad, ya me tienes harta, quería formar un gran hogar junto a ti cuando cobre la recompensa por Naraku-. Dijo sollozando y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

InuYasha : - Yo también quería ese sueño, pero tu también lo impediste con su arrogancia-. Dijo tristemente por muy enojado y malhumorado.

Ambos gatillaron sus armas, esta vez estaban dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro sin titubeos.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas:

Bueh, que capitulito, a la cachurra que se dieron duro, pero esta vez parecía un ring de boxeo o un campo de lucha libre, pobre gerente del hotel que le destrozaron la cocina de su lujoso hotel. ¿Qué harán Sango y Miroku cuando se enteren?, lo cierto es que si Sango lo sigue manteniendo como rehén no se enterarán de nada. Pero ahora y más que nuca Kagome e InuYasha están dispuestos s matarse el uno al otro y no lo dudarán ni un segundo ¿lo harán? O alguien los podrá detener?.

Averígüenlo pronto.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 11 :** Juntos son perfectos.

Kagome no dejaba de llorar y le apuntaba a InuYasha, este hacía lo mismo, pero aunque también quería llorar, se mostraba lo más frío posible, pero en el fondo, le dolía terriblemente tener que estar apuntándole a su amada y tener que decirle que ahora son tenaces enemigos y todo por un asqueroso asesino al que tienen que atrapar.

Kagome : - ¡¡Sabes como me duele esto y tu lo haces más difícil, por que mierda no quieres rendirte y dejarnos esto a nosotras!!-. Gritó enardecida.

InuYasha : - Podría decir lo mismo, pero tu eres la testaruda que no quiere darse por vencida-. Dijo con cierto desgano y tristeza.

Kagome : - Si en estos momentos decido matarte no se si me sentiré feliz, pero que me las pagarás, lo juro-. Dijo llorando aún más.

InuYasha : - El sentimiento es mutuo-. Afirmó secamente.

Kagome frunció aún más su ceños y efectuó dos disparos, uno le rozó el hombro a InuYasha, pero el otro lo raspó provocándole un leve rasguño en el mismo hombro, el izquierdo. InuYasha cayó acostado en el suelo y miró pasmado a Kagome, pero entrecerró su boca dejando ver sus blancos dientes y en un efecto relámpago el también le disparó a la pelinegra, una bala rozó el rostro de Kagome impactándole en un aro pero la otra le raspó el brazo derecho.

InuYasha : - Estamos a mano-. Dijo con tono apagado.

Kagome : - Creo que si-. Afirmó con desanimo

InuYasha : - Esta debe ser la primera vez que intentamos matarnos tan seriamente y encima dispararnos-. Dijo con malestar.

Kagome : - Así es y no creo que sea por simple gusto-. Dijo amargamente.

En ese momento, aparecieron un grupo de paramédicos y los atendieron a cada uno por su lado y curaron sus heridas, luego los dos fueron llevados a la enfermería del hotel para que se rehabiliten un poco de sus heridas y puedan descansar después de su dura batalla.

InuYasha : - Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos-. Dijo con desdén.

Kagome : - Jamás, este incidente no volverá a repetirse, yo te amo con locura, pero me obligaste a hacer algo que nunca quise hacer y todo por que me sacaste de las casillas-. Dijo con desesperación.

InuYasha la miró de reojo y con desprecio, luego se acostó de lado y le dio la espalda, era vidente que no quería saber nada con ella.

Al día siguiente y ya más recuperados de sus heridas, Kagome e InuYasha estaban juntos en una estación del metro, debían estar allí por ordenes del alcalde de Nueva York, quien los castigó a trabajar juntos y aunque sango y Miroku se opusieron, debieron respetar la decisión y además de pagar una enorme deuda por destruir la cocina del hotel donde viven.

Ambos ni se hablaban, pero ya habían atrapado a 3 peligrosos carteristas muy buscados por la policía neoyorquina, pero gracias a ellos todo era más simple y eso les valía muchas sumas de dinero, claro siendo los mejores asesinos y caza recompensas no había malhechor que se les oponga. Pero ambos seguían sin hablarse y lo curioso es que pese a que Sango y Miroku se opusieron fervientemente a que ellos trabajen juntos, debieron hacerlo unidos también. Sango no quería admitirlo, pero empezó a sentir algo por Miroku y máxime después de aquella noche pero había algo más que le atraía de el y no era solo el sexo su principal atractivo algo de emociones más claramente. Miroku también tenía los mismos sentimientos que Sango hacia ella, quizá empiece una amistad ¿sería posible?.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Kagome e Inuyasha iban juntos tras un pirómano que intentó asaltar la boletería rociando a los aterrados empleados con gasolina y un encendedor. El pirómano tenía escondida bajo las mangas de su sobre todo una manguera en cada brazo y en su espalda un gran bidón de gasolina pura con lo que atemorizaba a sus victimas y les robaba sin piedad. Ambos coordinaron un plan para atraparlo y la mejor estrategia era inutilizar las mangueras pero el sujeto era lo suficientemente escurridizo, repentinamente InuYasha tuvo una idea.

InuYasha : - Ven, Kagome. Será mejor que te disfraces-. Le dijo jalándola de un brazo y metiendola en una tienda de ropa,... ¡¡para rameras!!.

Al rato, ambos salieron de la tienda y todos posaron la mirada en Kagome.

Kagome : - ¡Estas loco!, pretendes que atrape a ese sujeto vestida de mujerzuela??. Gritó histérica.

La pelinegra estaba vestida con un entero tipo corsé de cuero muy ajustado y de tirantes y con un escote muy amplio que dejaba ver sus deliciosos pechos y una minifalda de cuero muy pero muy corta que apenas le tapa a duras penas sus pomposas nalgas y unas botas, también de cuero, de taco mediano y apenas medio grueso y una chaqueta corta de color dorado.

InuYasha : - Tranquila, amor. Es parte de mi plan, además se que a ese sujeto le encantan las mujeres con ese estilo.

Kagome : - Si, vaya estilo, vestirme como mujerzuela para atrapar a ese criminal me parece una idea excelente-. Dijo con sarcasmo e ironía.

InuYasha : - Será mejor movernos, viene un tren y puede aprovechar a escaparse-.

Kagome e InuYasha, bajaron hasta el anden y divisaron al sujeto que estaba por abordar un tren que acababa de llegar a la estación, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero el asesino se dio cuenta de que lo seguían y obligó al motorman a cerrar las puertas y a poner el tren en marcha.

InuYasha : - Vaya se nos escapará-. Masculló enojado.

Kagome tuvo una brillante idea y vio una posibilidad de entrar al tren sin pasar por las puertas de este, agarró de las solapas de su camisa a InuYasha y haciendo una fuerza colosal, lo levantó y lo aventó contra una de las ventanas del tren haciendo que su fornido cuerpo la rompa y entre en el, ella entró junto a el ya que logró saltar mientras el tren se ponía en marcha, la gente se asustó y los miraba estupefacta y asombrada por la manera de entrar al tren.

InuYasha : - AUGH!!, Maldita seas, Kagome!!, ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda has hecho?!-. Protestó furioso mientras se reincorporaba.

Kagome : - Era la única forma de que no se nos escapara, además deja de quejarte, y vamos al primer vagón, de seguro está en a cabina del motorman-. Dijo y se echó a correr hacia el primer vagón del tren que ya se metió en el túnel.

El peliblanco se levantó a duras penas y corrió tras de ella adolorido y con su arma en mano, Kagome también llevaba su arma en mano, un grupo de pandilleros le dijo una guarrería y Kagome se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos, InuYasha también se detuvo junto a ella. La pelinegra le ensartó una feroz patada giratoria al rostro de uno e InuYasha le asestó un puñetazo a otro.

Kagome : - Será mejor que no se metan conmigo ni con mi novio, o los haremos papilla-. Dijo mascullando muy enojada y se alejó

Finalmente y luego del percance, llegaron a la cabina del aterrado maquinista, un olor les llamó la atención y se dieron cuenta del peligro que acechaba.

Kagome : - Ese olor es...-. Dijo temerosa.

InuYasha : - Si, es olor a gasolina, el maldito debe haber rociado al conductor, debemos andar con cuidado o podría hacerle daño-. Dijo mientras preparaba su arma.

Kagome : - A la cuenta de 3, entraré y tu lo sujetas, ¿de acuerdo?-.

InuYasha : - De acuerdo-. Aseguró

Kagome pateó la puerta de la cabina del conductor y el pirómano se asustó y en ese lapso, InuYasha aprovechó a sujetarle el brazo derecho con el que tenía sujeto un fósforo y el cuello del maquinista que por fin fue liberado, ahora que lo veían más de cerca, el violento pirómano, tenía la parte derecha de su rostro con una inmensa cicatriz de quemadura y muy deforme, sus manos estaban todas ampolladas y llenas de quemaduras también. El asesino al ver a Kagome clavó sus ojos en ella y con deleite relamió su boca.

Pirómano : - Vaya, una ramera, me encantan, primero te haré el amor y luego te rociaré con mi gasolina y te comeré-. Dijo con su boca babeante.

Genial, no solo era un incendiario asesino, si no también un caníbal. A Kagome le dio tanto asco que apuntó su arma hacia el y si no fuera por que InuYasha le asestó 2 feroces puñetazos hasta dejarlo inconsciente y cayera al suelo, kagome lo hubiera matado.

InuYasha : - Vaya cerdo. ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó acercándose a ella

Kagome : - Si, estoy bien, gracias, amor.-. Dijo apoyándose en la puerta de escape del tren.

Repentinamente, los pasajeros gritaron y el pirómano se abalanzó encima de InuYasha y apuntó una de sus mangueras de gasolina en su sien.

Pirómano : - Muy bien, bebé. Será mejor que vengas conmigo o tu lindo muchachito quedará cocinado a la gasolina jajajaja-. Rió malévolamente.

Kagome lo miró con furia, si accedía a su petición ella terminará en su estomago y si no, mataría a InuYasha, así que sin dudarlo, elevó su arma apuntándole y el asesino apuntó más a al cabeza de InuYasha y amenazaba con tirarle nafta y tenía un cerillo entre sus dedos.

Pirómano : - Anímate y es carne muerta-. Amenazó mascullando.

Kagome : - ¿Crees que no me atrevo?-. rió sarcásticamente.

La pelinegra enfocó bien su blanco y disparó 2 veces acertándole en la cabeza del pirómano asesino con una precisa puntería ya que solo se veía su rostro a través de la nuca de InuYasha. El asesino cayó muerto e InuYasha respiró aliviado. Kagome cayó sentada en el suelo y meneó su cabeza lanzando un aire de alivio. Pronto llegarán a la próxima estación y el motorman ya dio aviso a la policía y estos se encargarán de todo, los pasajeros aterrados también se sintieron aliviados con el pirómano muerto y todo en calma por fin.

InuYasha se agachó hasta el cuerpo inerte y revisaba el sobre todo del pirómano muerto antes de que llegue el tren a la estación y la policía, le sacó las mangueras de su manga y revisó sus bolsillos, encontró cigarrillos de origen francés, un arma, 3 cajas de cerillos y su billetera, en ella encontró un papel que le resultó extremadamente sospechoso y lo miró, ¡vaya pista había encontrado!.

Kagome : - Ven pronto-. La llamó.

La pelinegra se acercó a el y se agachó, su compañero le entregó el papel.

Kagome lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron del todo, vaya oportunidad habían perdido y sobre todo clave ¿Pero que era?, de seguro si se enteraban a Sango y a Miroku tampoco iba a gustarles mucho. Kagome e InuYasha se miraron y la pena corría por sus rostros y una enorme decepción. ¿Pero una vez más, que fue lo que encontraron en el pirómano muerto?

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas:

Y? Que misterio, cual será esa clave que a InuYasha y a Kagome los puso tan mal? Que habrán perdido? Lo cierto es que no cabe duda que ellos juntos forman la mejor pareja de asesinos a sueldo aunque ahora se odien.

Bueno averigüen pronto cual es esa pista que perdieron ambos y como sigue esto

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 12 :** El plan de ataque.

InuYasha arrugó el papel y Kagome se tomó el rostro, sin embargo, ese papel decía que el pirómano debía asesinar a otra pandilla que trabajó para Naraku y así lo había hecho, por eso la indignación en ambos que se sentían impotentes por ello, pero sin embargo, InuYasha encontró otro el mensaje que no se lo mostró a Kagome y era que aviones soviéticos habían llegado a los Estados Unidos y planeaban un ataque hacia un objetivo que no decía cual, pero el que si estaba en el celular del pirómano pero había sido borrado. InuYasha era piloto de aviones y de seguro querrá ayudar en esa misión. Sin embargo, Kagome seguía dolida por lo sucedido en el hotel y aunque hayan actuado juntos en atrapar al cruel asesino pirómano, ella quería seguir trabajando por su cuenta y junto a Sango, vaya desperdicio y pensar que juntos hacen la mejor pareja en contra del crimen y las bandas mafiosas y malvivientes.

Las autoridades locales, premiaron a Kagome y a InuYasha con una recompensa de 60mil dólares a cada uno por haber matado a ese sanguinario, sin embargo ambos fueron por su parte y aunque no se lo haya dicho a Kagome, al peliblanco le intrigaba saber lo de los aviones soviéticos y su misión, y aunque su objetivo era Naraku y nadie más que el, obtendría una gran ventaja con esto pero lo que no sabe es que ese despiadado tiene mucho que ver en esa misión.

Aún intrigado por la misión, InuYasha se puso en contacto con Hojo y le preguntó si ya pudieron rescatar a Miroku, que había surgido algo muy importante, Hojo le dijo que no y que a duras penas pudieron rescatar a Hakaku y a Jon, pero no a Miroku. InuYasha cortó la llamada ofuscado, no podía contar con su mejor amigo y ahora el tenía que darles las órdenes a su equipo, pero cuando le preguntó a Hojo si sabía algo del mensaje que habían encontrado sobre un posible ataque soviético en los Estados Unidos y a donde, Hojo le respondió que no, que el no sabía nada de eso ni nadie tampoco, al parecer todo estaba muy bien calculado.

Mientras tanto y ajena a todo esto, Kagome permanecía en su habitación encerrada y sola, se había sacado la ropa de prostituta que tenía puesta y se acostó en su cama solo con su ropa interior negra, quería olvidar rápidamente lo sucedido, escondió su rostro en su almohada mientras la estrujaba con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, no podía sacarse de su mente cuando ambos se habían disparado mutuamente y estuvieron a milímetros de matarse, lo único que la consolaba era saber que al menos siguen formando la mejor pareja de asesinos a sueldo, pero el dolor de ese día nunca podrá olvidarlo.

Para apaciguar las aguas, InuYasha planeó invitar a cenar a Kagome y ver si podían olvidar ese incidente, agarró su celular y llamó al de ella, tardó unos segundos, pero atendió.

Kagome : - ¿Qué deseas?-. Preguntó con desdén

InuYasha : - Quiero que nos reunamos a cenar, si te apetece, se que en el fondo lo deseas-. Dijo con voz lenta y muy apagada.

Kagome : - De acuerdo, yo también quiero hablar contigo, nos reuniremos en el restaurante de la esquina del hotel y allí conversaremos-. Dijo mas o menos animada

InuYasha : - De acuerdo, allí estaré-. Cerró su celular y fue a cambiarse, se puso unos jeans azules, zapatos negros y una camisa de manga corta de color amarillo dorado con rayas negras verticales y horizontales, muy delgadas y que formaban cuadrados. Se puso un poco de loción para hombres y salió a reunirse con Kagome.

La pelinegra se había puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color verde, con falda hasta sus muslos y sandalias de color blanco, se maquilló y se dejó suelto su brillante pelo negro, se puso una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda junto con su reloj y unos aros con colgantes de fantasía de color azul y un collar, agarró su cartera sin colgante y salió de la habitación. Un chillido salió de su boca cuando se topó con el peliblanco frente a ella al voltear para ir hacia los ascensores, aparte de dar un respingo.

Kagome : - No vuelvas a asustarme, ¡tonto!-. Protestó molesta

InuYasha : - no soy un fantasma, respondió divertido.

Kagome : - Pero me asustaste-. Lo regañó

InuYasha : - Miedosa-. Le ronroneó en el oído.

Kagome rió y se mordió el labio inferior y luego tomados del brazo salieron hacia el restaurante, vaya paradoja, siempre que intentan matarse terminan reconciliándose realmente se aman y aunque InuYasha le haya dicho a Kagome que ahora quería ser su más mortífero enemigo, en el fondo sabe que no puede odiarla, la ama y ella igual y solo ambos tienen la respuesta final a todo eso y una prueba de fuego por superar y que decidirá su futuro.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad y sin problemas, la pelinegra estaba feliz, ya que además en ese restaurante, aprovecharon a bailar música lenta y romántica. Kagome enlazó sus brazos sobre el cuello de InuYasha y este la abrazó por la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo y un dulce y cálido beso se fusionó en sus labios saboreándose a cada uno. InuYasha recorría con su lengua la ardiente y sensual boca de la pelinegra en su interior y esta gimió levemente, el sentir esos besos la hacían sentir orgullosa de felicidad y al peliblanco un calor de amor hacia ella que era indescriptible.

Sin embargo no quería decirle nada de la misión de los aviones soviéticos o ella se alarmaría mucho ya que sabe que el no dudaría en ir y no quiere perderlo y más cuando ambos estaban planeando renunciar a sus respectivas agencias, luego ambos fueron a la habitación de Kagome y allí pasaron una espléndida noche.

Al día siguiente InuYasha estaba dormido al lado de Kagome que estaba con su cabeza encima de su pecho y ambos desnudos en la cama, cuando recibió una mensaje de texto en su celular por parte de sus compañeros avisándole que ya sabían de que se trataba la misión de los aviones soviéticos y ya se habían contactado con la base Miami, Florida donde ya estaban alertados del peligro y llevarán varios de sus aviones hacia uno de sus portaaviones, donde presuntamente sería el ataque ya que habían recibido esa información, ellos se encargarán de la misión y pondrán sus F-16 a disposición para frenar el ataque soviético y los planes de Naraku, ¿pero cuales serán?.

InuYasha se levantó sin despertar a Kagome y se dirigió a su habitación y le dejó una nota a la pelinegra, empacó rápidamente sus cosas y partió rápidamente hacia Miami, y en el viaje recordó que en la ciudad de Las Vegas, está prisionero su amigo Miroku y Sango no tiene ninguna intención de liberarlo. El peliblanco se puso en contacto con Koga y este también partió hacia Miami para unirse a su compañero.

Mientras tanto y más tarde, Kagome se había levantado y encontró la nota de su amado, se puso tan furiosa, que juró lo estrangularía si llegaba a regresar vivo, o sea que si no lo mataban los migs soviéticos, lo haría ella, se tapó su desnudo cuerpo con sus sabanas y su cara de puchero no era de la mejor, luego se levantó y salió a desayunar, en ese momento la había llamado Sango y se sorprendió al saber que ella y su grupo tampoco están alertadas del ataque, así que prefirió mantenerlo en secreto aunque eso signifique traicionar a su amiga, sin embargo, Miroku tampoco estaba enterado de esto. InuYasha y Koga, ya estaban a bordo del portaaviones y ahora se encontraban volando en sus F-16 como patrulla, ya que finalmente se supo el origen de la misión que tenía Naraku en mente. Un grupo de senadores, iba en un enorme transatlántico y uno de ellos era un tremendo avaro y eso era pecado capital y Naraku no perdería la oportunidad de conseguir otra víctima más en su historial de crímenes y que InuYasha, tratará de evitar a como de lugar y aunque eso signifique poner en riesgo su vida, no permitirá que un canalla como Naraku se salga con la suya.

Todo en el portaaviones estaba tranquilo, pero nadie se descuidaba en sus funciones, repentinamente algo había aparecido en los radares de la cabina de control del portaaviones que se encontraba navegando en el océano y a pocas horas del trasatlántico. El controlador Era Jake, que se desempeña como teniente del escuadrón que se encuentra en Miami y estaba a cargo del radar del barco que guía a los aviones en patrulla hacia aviones enemigos o no identificados, en la pantalla del radar, apareció un punto que se movilizaba hacia ellos y a gran velocidad y supuestamente solo tenían 2 aviones en el aire y no esperaban visitantes aliados.

Jake: - Atención Alfa 1, aquí portaaviones "fantasma"detectamos un avión no identificado se aproxima hacia nosotros, vector del aparato desconocido 097, viene desde el oeste-.

InuYasha colocó su radar en vigilancia y pronto apareció un punto que se movía hacia ellos.

InuYasha : - Atención base "fantasma" aquí Alfa 1, tengo contacto con el intruso, se aproxima por 22 izquierda, viene a 750 nudos y parece que va solo-. Afirmó mientras ajustaba su radar.

Jake: - Alfa 1, ese es el avión no identificado, puede tratarse de un "ala roja", viren a 270 grados e identifíquenlo, no abran fuego si no responde a ello-. Ordenó firmemente.

Koga e InuYasha integraban la escuadrilla Alfa en sus sendos F-16, ellos no sabían que quien les hablaba era Eri, pero ahora eso era lo que menos les preocupaba, debían concentrarse en identificar al intruso y saber si era hostil o no y sobre todo si iba solo, podía ser una trampa y el intruso podía ir escoltado si se trataba de uno de los aviones soviéticos que planeaban el ataque y ellos también iban de patrulla, donde estaba la base enemiga o algún portaaviones que los lleve, vaya uno a saberlo.

Lo concreto era que ambos se aproximaban a su enemigo, este ya los había visualizado y había acelerado ¿acaso pretendía enfrentarlos solo?, vaya piloto pero sin duda tendría una estrategia en mente y por algo se dirigía hacia ellos, nadie sabía si iba a atacar o que iba a hacer.

En efecto, el avión en cuestión era un avión soviético que sobrevolaba la zona en busca de su presa u otras que se interpongan en la misión de ellos y aunque su objetivo era claro, no se sabía por que le creyeron a una basura como Naraku y sus malvados secuaces. Lo concreto es que una pequeña guerra se había desatado sin previo aviso.

InuYasha : - Koga, lo tenemos a unas 10 millas, voy a subir para identificarlo-.

Koga : - De acuerdo, te seguiré, pero no hagas nada, puede que no esté solo-. Dijo con algo de preocupación por si sus palabras son ciertas.

InuYasha : - Tranquilo, cuando lo tengamos, lo dejaremos frito como hamburguesa si se atreve a desafiarnos-. Rió con confianza.

Koga : - Jaja!!, de acuerdo, vamos a por el-. Dijo colocándose su máscara de oxigeno y siguiendo a InuYasha en busca de su presa.

Siguieron sobrevolando hasta el solitario avión, hasta que de repente, Koga divisó algo en su radar que había algo mas, aparecieron 2 puntos brillantes en la pantalla, estaba claro, ese avión no estaba solo, los dos cayeron en la trampa que les tendieron, mientras tanto y ajena a todo lo que acontecía, pese a que InuYasha se lo dejó dicho, una nerviosa Kagome rogaba que no le suceda nada, deseaba poder aprender ella a volar aviones y estar junto a el en esa misión.

Koga : - ¡InuYasha, tenemos un gran problema, apareció otro avión enemigo junto a ese, no se de donde cuernos apareció!-. Gritó alarmado.

InuYasha prontamente divisó a los MIGs enemigos, eran 2 MIG-28, aviones idénticos a los Northorp F-5E, bimotores y con una asombrosa maniobrabilidad, vuelo y eficacia, los aviones enemigos llevaban mísiles antiaéreos X-Y Andy y su misión era de escoltas de sus otros compañeros que se preparaban para iniciar el ataque al trasatlántico.

Ahora InuYasha y Koga se enfrentaban a una pareja de MIGs enemigos que aparecieron de la nada y uno venía con escolta, pero la cosa ... ¿terminaba allí?, ¿serían los únicos aviones enemigos que había en la zona y listos para atacar?...

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas:

Finalmente se descubrió el misterio de la pandilla asesinada, pero... ¿qué hay de la otra? Vaya misión encontró InuYasha, un ataque de aviones soviéticos sobre un trasatlántico donde viajan los senadores y uno era un avaro de lo peor y Naraku querrá matarlo de seguro, lograrán Koga e InuYasha salvarlos?. Quien sabe,... pero por otro lado será capaces ambos de traicionar a Sango y a Miroku y renunciar a las agencias?, como reaccionarán ambos si se enteran, se concretará? Claro si InuYasha sobrevive a la misión o a la furia de Kagome por no decirle nada de la misión.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 13 :** Victorias.

InuYasha prontamente revisó su radar y vio a otra pareja que aviones enemigos que emergieron detrás de los otros 2 que estaban encima de ellos.

InuYasha : - Koga, hay otros 2-. Le gritó alarmado

Koga : - Tengo uno detrás, son 5 en total, corrección, 6-. Gritó alterado.

Otro MIG-28 había aparecido de la nada, eran 6 contra 2, desde la torre, el comandante estaba junto a los vigiladores de los radares que seguían los movimientos de los F-16 que estaban solos ante el peligro y para colmo de males, no podían hacer despegar a ningún otro avión por que había un desperfecto en el señalizador de despegue.

Jake : Señor, aparecieron 6 aviones enemigos en el área-. Dijo nervioso

Comandante : - ¿6?-. Preguntó alarmado

Jake : - Si señor, están solos ante 6 alas rojas y aún no podemos hacer andar los señalizadores-.

Comandante : - ¡Maldita sea!, dense prisa, todo esto acabará en menos de 2 minutos-

Mientras allá arriba, Koga estaba desesperado, ya que uno de los aviones soviéticos lo seguía sin perderle pisada y apuntándole con sus mísiles para derribarlo.

Koga : - ¡InuYasha, por favor, quítamelo de encima, me va a derribar-. Le rogó desesperado.

InuYasha : - En cuanto me saque a los 2 desgraciados que tengo detrás de mí-. Le gritó nervioso el también ya que 2 MIG lo estaban apuntando.

Uno de los MIG disparó uno de sus misiles, que le pasó rozando, entonces, InuYasha viró hacia el MIG que le estaba disparando a Koga sin importarle a los 2 que lo estaba acosando incesantemente, InuYasha se puso a la cola del avión enemigo e inmediatamente lo puso en su radar de tiro y cuando el apuntador le dio la luz verde, disparó y el misil de InuYasha impacta en el ala derecha del aparato enemigo, uno menos.

El avión sin su ala derecha, caía hacia el océano y su piloto se eyectó con éxito y sería rescatado por las fuerzas norteamericanas, pero ahora era InuYasha el que estaba en peligro, los 2 MIGs que lo acosaban, le disparaban una ráfaga de balas de sus ametralladoras multitubos que le pasaban rozando y no lo impactaron por poco, pero ahora era Koga el que le debía una a su compañero y viró para posicionarse detrás de uno de los MIG que acosaban a InuYasha, se percató que el del norte estaba en buena posición de tiro y sin dudarlo se puso detrás de el y lo colocó en su radar, disparó y el misil despedazó al MIG, convirtiéndolo en una brillante esfera naranja y amarilla y una lluvia de despojos ardientes que caerán sobre el océano, la suerte de su piloto estaba más que clara.

El otro MIG se apartó en el momento en que su compañero era destruido, mientras los otros 3 se reagrupaban para volver a atacar. Mientras tanto y cuando la batalla aérea proseguía, Kagome había logrado atrapar ella sola a otro secuaz que presuntamente estaba ligado a Naraku, que cada vez estaba más acorralado. El sujeto era soviético y tenía una fuerte vinculación con el ataque que en estos momentos se llevaba y luego de su declaración fue dejado en libertad, pero a Kagome le quedó una espina de horror en si, el relato del espía soviético develaba la crueldad y el cinismo de Naraku, es por ello que debe ser atrapado cuanto antes, pero Kagome desea matarlo y no tenerlo vivo para que solo le den cadena perpetua cuando se merece mucho más que eso, como por ejemplo la pena capital y bien que se la tendría merecida.

Kagome fue de nuevo al hotel tras un arduo trabajo en Nueva York buscando maleantes que estén vinculados a Naraku y aunque obtuvo una buena pista, deseaba tener a InuYasha al lado y combatir al mal, pero ahora el estaba allá arriba luchando contra unos encolerizados soviéticos que han perdido ya a dos de sus compañeros, uno murió y el otro fue capturado. Pero otro estaba al caer, InuYasha perseguía incesantemente al MIG número 3, mientras Koga mantenía ocupado al resto para evitar que estos pusieran en aprietos al peliblanco mientras este se encargaba del MIG enemigo, pero el piloto del avión era bastante hábil y a InuYasha el costaba ponerlo en su radar de tiro, así que probó suerte disparándole una ráfaga de ametralladoras y resultó, las balas impactaron en una de las toberas del aparato y este empezó a perder potencia y le salía humo negro, conciente de que los misiles que llevaba se guiaban por fuente de calor, disparó su segundo misil y no había fallado en su predicción, el misil impactó en la cola del MIG soviético despedazándolo integro, su piloto logró saltar antes de terminar como su otro compañero, ya se habían salvado 2 y como se dijo, uno no tuvo tanta suerte como los otros. El piloto fue rescatado y llevado junto a su compañero derribado.

Sedientos de venganza, los MIG restantes comenzaron a disparar sus misiles sobre los aviones de InuYasha y Koga, uno de ellos rozó por los pelos el ala derecha del F-16 de Koga ocasionándole daños y obligándolo a volver al portaaviones, ahora InuYasha debía pelear solo contra 3 aparatos enemigos que no iban a dar el brazo a torcer y vengarían a sus compañeros derribados, ahora solo les quedaba uno y pensaron que será pan comido poder deshacerse de el, pero no saben con quien se han metido y el riesgo que correrían sus vidas.

Los aparatos soviéticos, maniobraron para posicionarse detrás de InuYasha, uno de ellos lo puso en su radar de tiro y disparó un X-Y Andy, pero falló por los pelos, eso fue el tiro que esperaba InuYasha, viró rápidamente hacia los 3 aparatos y se posisionó tras de ellos, 2 de ellos viran hacia la izquierda para defender a su compañero en apuros, pero llegaron demasiado tarde, InuYasha magistralmente se puso a la distancia de tiro suficiente y cuando su radar de tiro le dio la señal, disparó si misil y este dio en el blanco, el piloto logró salvarse al eyectarse de su avión y caer al mar y otro más fue rescatado por fuerzas norteamericanas.

InuYasha miró hacia su izquierda y vio que los otros 2 aparatos enemigos emprendían la fuga, entonces dio aviso de ello.

InuYasha : Atención, "fantasma", aquí alfa 1, el resto de los MIGs se retiran-. Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios y una alegría por dentro.

En el portaaviones, todos celebraron su gran victoria y la obtenida sobre los soviéticos, InuYasha aterrizó sin problemas y todos lo felicitaron por su victoria e incluso se abrazó con su compañero Koga (suena raro no, pero esta vez son amigos), habían obtenido una clara victoria sobre los MIGs soviéticos que nadie sabe por que quisieron atacar al trasatlántico y el ataque soviético se vio frustrado y se retiraron a sus casas, ya que acorazados estadounidenses los habían localizado y debieron huir antes de que todos terminen en el fondo del mar o prisioneros.

Más tarde, los 3 pilotos soviéticos iban a ser deportados a su país, pero antes, los dejaron a cargo de Inuyasha y Kagome para interrogarlos y aunque hubo momentos de se reacios a confesar, al final lo hicieron por orgullo y por que se vieron estafados y sus vidas correrían peligro. Dieron una pista muy grande y era que todo ese plan fue ideado por Naraku y sus verdaderas intenciones de matar a los senadores e incluso a uno de ellos en especial por su avaricia y había prometido pagarle 100 millones de Rublos a cada uno si lo mataban, pero les había dado una especie de amenaza al decirles que si fallaban no piensen en volver a sus casas. Tras esa declaración, los pilotos y su espía regresaron a Rusia y a salvo.

Kagome : - Esta vez, Naraku se pasó de la raya, hay que atraparlo cuanto antes de que cause más daños, esos pilotos cayeron en una trampa-. Masculló rabiosa.

Inuyasha : Estoy de acuerdo, pero hagamos esto juntos, renunciemos a seguir con sango y Miroku, no le debemos lealtad a nadie, aunque ellos sean nuestros más grandes amigos-.

Kagome : - No lo se, hacerle esto a Sango no es algo que me guste, ella es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y traicionarla,... pues... me da no se que-. Dijo con pena.

InuYasha : Te repito, no le debemos lealtad a nadie, yo también soy muy amigo de Miroku, nos queremos como hermanos, pero nosotros somos la mejor pareja de asesinos y eso quedó demostrado, en un principio quería que fuésemos enemigos y hasta matarnos-. Dijo tomándola de los hombros y acercándose a ella.

Kagome : - Lo recuerdo y prefiero olvidarlo (apartando sus manos), pero tienes razón, lo hecho en el metro fue fantástico-. Dijo sonriendo finalmente

InuYasha : - Excepto lo que me arrojaste al tren, todo lo demás si-. Dijo con desdén y con la estrellita roja en su sien.

Kagome : - Tenía que vengarme por que me vestiste de ramera y eso no me gustó-. Dijo ofendida.

InuYasha : - Bah!! De que te quejas, siempre usas minifaldas tan cortas que en cualquier momento se te verán las nalgas-. Dijo nuevamente con desdén.

Kagome : ¡INUYASHA!-. Gritó furiosa

InuYasha : - Dije a verdad-. La miró con una sonrisa atrevida.

Kagome se sonrojó pero de furia y vergüenza quería salir escopeteada del lugar, pero empezó a pegarle palmadas y golpes, estaba furiosa con el por lo que le dijo, pero habían quedado a mano, el la hizo vestir como una mujerzuela y ella lo arrojó hacia la ventana de un tren del metro para poder atrapar a ese pirómano. La pelinegra lo terminó abrazando y riendo al final, no pudo resistir que el la abrase y menos en momentos tan tensos como el reciente, Kagome se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, ese calor que le daba en todo su cuerpo le hacía desear más la propuesta de su InuYasha, el dejar la agencia de Sango, aunque eso signifique traicionarla.

Mientras tanto, en una casa escondida en las afueras de Miami y casi en un bunker, un hombre siniestro, de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos paseaba de un lado a otro acomodándose la chaqueta de su traje gris y su corbata negra, estaba furioso por lo que había pasado en Nueva York, su mano derecha, Hakudoshi lo observaba nervioso. Aún le duraba la furia de la traición de Kágura, que se fue con Sango y ahora un plan suyo se vio frustrado por la mejor pareja de asesinos.

Hakudoshi : - Naraku, cálmate. Ya habrá una nueva oportunidad-. Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Naraku : - Dices que me calme?, como puedes decir eso!!, no ves que un plan perfecto acaba de salirse de mis manos y encima esos malditos soviéticos escaparon ahora estarán protegidos y todo mi pan se fue a la basura!!-. Gritó furioso, mientras seguía dando vueltas con sus manos en la espalda.

Hakudoshi : - Es por que no lo planeaste bien-. Dijo con sarcasmo

Naraku : - ¿Como que no lo planee bien?-. Bramó furibundo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Hakudoshi : - Hablo de que no contaste con que esos dos se metieran en el medio, hablo de Kagome Higurashi e InuYasha Taisho, pero fue InuYasha quien lo evitó-. Dijo con suma calma y desdén.

Naraku : - Ese maldito hijo de puta, me las pagará todas juntas... ¡LO JURO-. Dijo pegando un fuerte puñetazo en su escritorio.

Hakudoshi : - ¿y que pasaría si lo quitaras del medio?-. Dijo sonriendo malévolamente – Recuerda la guerra que hay entre la agencia de Sango y Miroku-. Dijo finalmente con perversidad.

Naraku : - Eso es, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan genial que no puede fallar, eres un genio, Hakudoshi, me siento orgulloso de que seas mi mano derecha, junta un par de hombres y ve a Nueva York, allá te daré tus ordenes-. Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas:

Que emoción en el aire y que buen trabajo ante los soviéticos que hicieron al salvar a los senadores, como siempre InuYasha, aunque esta vez sin Kagome, lo han logrado. Pero ahora existe un peligro mayor y es que Naraku está planeando algo contra ellos, lo logrará?? Ya que se quedó con la sangre en el ojo después de que le evitaran su plan del trasatlántico y los pilotos soviéticos que sobrevivieron al ataque brindaran declaración y vuelvan a su país,... pero?? Que peligro les espera?.

Averígüenlo muy pronto, en el capítulo 14 o más adelante.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 14 :** El plan de Naraku.

Como su jefe se lo ordenó, Hakudoshi, viajó a Nueva York custodiado por unos 6 hombres que forman parte del clan de Naraku, recibió sus órdenes y abordó el vuelo que había reservado el despiadado Naraku para llevar a cabo el maléfico plan ideado.

Mientras tanto y ajenos a lo que se viene, Kagome e InuYasha no habían obtenido nuevas pistas sobre el despiadado asesino y eso les daba muy mala espina ¿qué estará tramando?. Pero eso no impidió que atrapen a criminales, traficantes y ladrones muy buscados por la justicia y eso acrecentaba aún más sus cuentas bancarias y finalmente, Kagome había tomado una decisión y era la de renunciar a la agencia de Sango al igual que InuYasha, eso no llegó a buenos oídos. Un secuaz de Naraku, llamado Moriomaru, avisó lo que había escuchado.

Moriomaru : - ¿Naraku? Soy yo, Moriomaru, finalmente ocurrió lo que debía suceder, Kagome renunció a la agencia de Sango e InuYasha hizo lo mismo-.

Naraku : - Excelente, buen trabajo, Moriomaru. Hakudoshi está yendo para allá, recógelo cuando llegue y recibirás nuevas órdenes, todo está saliendo acorde a mis planes-. Rió siniestramente.

Moriomaru asintió y cortó la llamada, mientras tanto, en la agencia de Sango, esta recibió la noticia y estaba como dinamita a punto de explotar, o mejor dicho que ya explotó.

Sango : -¡¡Cómo que renuncias??, ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con ese maldito de tu pareja?-. Gritó furiosa a su amiga.

Kagome : - No, no tiene nada que ver, Sango. Fue decisión mía, me di cuenta que trabajamos mejor juntos-. Trató de explicarle a su encolerizada amiga.

Sango : - ¡NO ME INTERESA! (Golpeó su escritorio con su puño izquierdo), SI ME TRAICIONAS, TE JURO QUE INUYASHA O MIROKU LO PAGARÁN MUY CARO!!-. Gritó más furiosa.

Kagome : - ¡MIROKU NO ME IMPORTA, PERO INUYASHA SI, LLEGA A TOCARLE UN PELO Y SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE AUNQUE SEAS MI MEJOR AMIGA!-. Replicó furiosa.

Sango no soportaba más y colgó la llamada, llamó a Kikyo y a Kágura y les dijo que vayan a Nueva York y trajeran a Kagome y se deshagan de InuYasha, lo que no contaba era que esto le sumaba más puntos a favor al canalla de Naraku que seguía manteniéndose informada por su agente Moriomaru.

Pero InuYasha interceptó gracias a una interferencia en su MP3, las llamadas secretas de Moriomaru hacia Naraku lo cual los puso en alerta.

Kagome era consciente de que ahora Sango irá a buscarla y darle un escarmiento, ya que ella le juró lealtad a su amiga en la misión que sea y que juntas atraparían a Naraku y lo que más le preocupaba era que ahora Sango era la que estaba dispuesta a matar a InuYasha y sin dudarlo, quizá si volvía le perdonaría la vida, pero ella ya había tomado la decisión de pelear al lado de su amado InuYasha. Naraku les temía y era por eso que ideó el plan gracias a las advertencias de Hakudoshi y las informaciones que le suministraba Moriomaru. Eso no impedía que Naraku cometiera más fechorías y ahora sus traficantes vendían armas a las bandas de Nueva York, pero Kagome e InuYasha se los impedían con todo el rigor de la ley y sus propios métodos.

Kikyo y Kágura, estaban de viaje a Nueva York, en un jet privado y en el recibieron sus órdenes nuevas y como prevenirse de los secuaces de Naraku y de paso como separar a Kagome de InuYasha y llevarla a la agencia de Sango. Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Kagome e InuYasha tomaban un descanso al aire libre, en un bar de Manhattan, con una hermosa vista al río y a la estatua de la libertad, el día era soleado y espléndido, aunque de fondo se veían nubes de tormenta muy amenazadoras, además hacía mucho calor. Ambos disfrutaban de un helado de crema americana con cerezas y un jugo de naranja, querían disfrutar de las pocas horas que tenían sin acción.

Kagome : - Sabes, anhelaba mucho este momento de estar juntos-. Dijo emocionada y feliz.

InuYasha : - Yo también, necesitábamos un momento de relax, pero sabes ahora que hemos renunciado a nuestras agencias no quiero ni pensar en,...-. Decía, pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

Kagome : - No quiero hablar de eso ahora, me importa que estamos juntos y creo que este es un buen momento para pedirnos perdón-. Dijo tomándole una mano.

InuYasha : - Nos lo merecemos-. Dijo dándole un beso en su mano izquierda

Luego de terminar sus helados y sus jugos, salieron a caminar por la zona del River State y se detuvieron en un mural bajo que daba al río y una hermosa vista a la estatua de la libertad, InuYasha abrazó a la pelinegra por la cintura y ella enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de el y un suave y dulce beso unieron sus labios sedientos uno del otro, Kagome entreabrió su boca dejando pasar la lengua del peliblanco que rastreaba cada centímetro de la boca de Kagome y esta presionaba sus labios sobre los de el y su lengua, saboreándolos con todo placer. Numerosos gemidos salían de ella y cada vez lo abrazaba más, lo disfrutaba a cada segundo y no deseaba que eso terminara nunca, se sentía tan orgullosa y deseosa de saber que nunca encontrará a otro como el y que los malos recuerdos queden en el olvido, perderlo para ella sería su muerte.

La falta de aire, los hizo separarse, ambos tenían sus labios hinchados de tan largo beso, luego la pelinegra lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo a través de su camisa azul, los músculos de su pecho y el latir de su corazón, los fornidos brazos del peliblanco abrazarla, la hacían sentir un calor interino que le decía que no se separara nunca de el, que esté adherida como un clavo a un imán. InuYasha la miró una vez más, estaba tan hermosa con esa minifalda de color negro y esa blusa de tirantes de color blanco, sus botas de taco mediano hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y su delicioso perfume, la hacían más irresistible de lo que es. Kagome también se derretía de verlo, con sus jeans azules, su camisa azul de manga corta y sus zapatos de cuero negro. Prosiguieron con su paseo y se percataron de que alguien los seguía a lo lejos.

InuYasha : - Kagome, creo que alguien nos observa a la distancia-. Dijo alertándola.

Kagome : - Si, ya lo vi, es Moriomaru, uno de los secuaces de Naraku. Nos viene siguiendo desde que estábamos en el bar-. Dijo sin darle importancia.

InuYasha : - Ya daremos cuenta de el-. Dijo tomándola de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

Kagome : - Así es, pero ahora quiero pensar en como me harás feliz esta noche-. Dijo con voz melosa y de niña traviesa.

InuYasha : - De la manera que puedas sentirte la reina más hermosa-. Le ronroneó en el oído.

Kagome rió y se abrazó al peliblanco colgándosele encima, mientras la siniestra figura de Moriomaru los seguía espiando de lejos y pronto se retiró al ver que no le daban importancia. Pero el motivo era que debía ir al aeropuerto de Nueva York ya que recibió una llamada y vigilar que nadie se interponga en la llegada secreta de Hakudoshi y para ello deben seguir el plan que ideó. Desde su base, los hombres de Naraku, siguieron al pie de la letra todas sus órdenes y junto a su jefe partieron hacia una base secreta que construyeron en las cercanías del aeropuerto de Nueva York para llevar a cabo su plan y hacer que todo salga bien.

A la tarde noche, InuYasha y Kagome estaban juntos en el bar del hotel, cuando Kagome recibió una llamada que debía ir sola a recibir un mensaje al aeropuerto de Nueva York, que era de la agencia de Sango y que decía sobre los planes que tiene ella para separarla de InuYasha, el peliblanco quiso ir con ella, pero la pelinegra se lo agradeció y le dijo que la espere, que ella puede cuidarse y que volverá pronto para pasar la mejor noche romántica de sus vidas.

InuYasha salió a pasear un poco, tranquilo y sin problemas, sabiendo que Kagome puede cuidarse sola y el también y en ello da toda su fe. Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba llegando al aeropuerto en un auto rentado y lo estacionó en el aeropuerto, al entrar mostró su credencial para portar armas, ya que llevaba su 9 milímetros con ella, pero sin el silenciador. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaba una hora para recibir al presunto mensajero que le traía el mensaje de Sango.

Mientras tanto, Kikyo y Kágura iban en el avión sin saber lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos Sango, estaba en su base dándose una ducha que la relaje y le haga olvidar el mal momento que pasó con su amiga Kagome. No podía creerlo aún, quería deshacerse más que nunca de InuYasha, de repente se dio cuenta que estaba pensando como esa basura de Naraku y se palmeó la cabeza, ella quería a Kagome y no se resignaría a dejarla ir. Salió de bañarse y se secó toda, se cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla azul y así como estaba salió a los pasillos y se dirigió a la habitación donde aún Miroku permanecía prisionero, le ordenó a sus guardianas retirarse y Sango entró a la habitación de Miroku, este ya había terminado su cena. Al verla, se quedó embobado al verla casi desnuda ante el.

Sango : - Necesito que me hagas un favor-. Le digo casi rigurosamente.

Miroku : - Claro que no, me tienes cautivo hace días y aunque me hayas hecho lo de aquel día no lograrás nada de mi-. Dijo con desdén.

Sango : ¿Ah no?-. Dijo sensualmente.

La castaña, se quitó la toalla quedando completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, dejando ver sus grandes y bien formados senos y su escultural y suculento cuerpo y sobre todo sus grandes nalgas, se acercó con paso sensual hacia el y meneando sus caderas. Miroku trató de no mirarla y apartó su vista hacia el rincón de la pared, su corazón le latía fuertemente y más cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de la pelimarrón encima del de el y a ella gemirle de manera sensual en su oído, estaba esposado a una de las varillas del espaldar de la cama. Sango comenzó a acariciarlo y a besarlo en el cuello de una manera tan suave que a Miroku se le erizaban los nervios.

Sango : - ¿Me ayudarás?-. Gimió sensualmente en la oreja de Miroku.

Como no resistirse ante semejante petición y con ese tono, Sango seguía encima de Miroku mirándolo con ojitos esperanzadores y para mayor satisfacción del ojiazul la tenía totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos y sobre el y como no tentarse con esas suaves caricias. Miroku cedió ante tanto deleite de Sango y esta chilló de felicidad y lo abrazó. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?, La pelimarrón lo estaba abrazando feliz y sobre todo desnuda sin importarle nada, vaya que esa chica era toda una caja de sorpresas y sabía como obtener lo que quería.

Mientras Sango y Miroku están en sus actos, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Kagome vio que era la hora indicada de ir a buscar el mensaje que tenían para ella, se levantó de su silla de la mesa del bar, tomó su cartera y se dirigió hasta el sector donde presuntamente la estaría esperando el emisario.

Tomó por un pasillo que estaba solitario y daba a lo que parecía una sala de embarque en remodelación con un inmenso ventanal que daba a una especie de antena que conecta a los grupos electrógenos, además había unas cintas rodantes para transportar carga. Kagome percibió un fuerte olor a pintura y pensó que de seguro había hombres trabajando, en un casillero, guardó su cartera y sacó su arma que la escondió entre su minifalda y su camisa de manga corta blanca, se la había puesto antes de salir, pero estaba vestida igual que cuando salió con InuYasha. Siguió caminando y efectivamente se encontró con el sector lleno de escaleras, baldes de pintura, bolsas de cemento, tablones de madera y todo lo que se necesita para refaccionar un lugar, además había 4 sujetos que estaban trabajando o eso aparentaban hacer.

Kagome siguió avanzando y se percataba de que los tipos no dejaban de mirarla, no sabía si era por que se sentían atraídos por ella o por otro motivo, pero pudo ver que actuaban de manera muy sospechosa y algunos hasta fingían sacar cosas de bajo unas mantas blancas que cubrían los objetos. Kagome vio unos teléfonos públicos y se acercó a uno para llamar al hotel y ver como estaba todo y si InuYasha estaba bien.

En el momento que dio la espalda y en el que iba a depositar su tarjeta en el teléfono para realizar la llamada, un sonido de ametralladoras preparándose para disparar la alertó...

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Tardo, ya lo se , pero el trabajo me mata, pero aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Y? Que pasará?? Kagome parece haber caído en una trampa y ahora su vida peligra... y que pasará con InuYasha?? Ahora es Sango quien lo busca, además de Naraku y ellos a el. Lo cierto es que ese siniestro ya planeó algo y no será nada bueno. Por otro lado Sango envió a Kikyo y a Kágura a buscar a Kagome y quizá hasta a matar a InuYasha. ¿lo lograrán?, ¿qué tendrá planeado Naraku además de proteger la llegada de Hakudoshi?, averígüenlo pronto

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capítulo 15 :** Peligro en el aeropuerto.

Kagome al notarlo, se arrojó al suelo en el instante que una ráfaga de balas impactó en el teléfono público que estaba por hablar, sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar a los sujetos que estaban disfrazados de pintores y albañiles. La pelinegra se escondió tras unas cajas que contenían baldosas para pisos ante una lluvia de balas que le pasaban por los pelos, revisó el cargador de su arma y la preparó, saló de entre las cajas y nuevamente atacó a los terroristas, casi le atina a uno que estaba subido en una especie de tarima alta armada con caños y tablones de madera. Estaba ella sola ante 4 hombres fuertemente armados y vaya a saber por que, eso era lo que la intrigaba.

Kagome rodó y se volvió a esconder tras otras cajas de baldosas y botes que contenían pintura, un terrorista la azotaba disparándole sin cesar, pero cuando tuvo que recargar su arma, Kagome aprovechó de salir de su escondite y con un efecto relámpago logró asestarle 4 balazos lo que provocó la muerte del terrorista, sus compañeros contraatacaron disparándole a Kagome sin darle oportunidad a réplica, Kagome logró escabullirse bajo la tarima donde estaba uno de los sujetos, pero uno intentó sorprenderla y dispararle, pero Kagome logró arrojarle una caja de baldosas antes de que la ataque y miles de ellas cayeron sobre el terrorista y Kagome aprovechó de pegarle una patada giratoria y enviarlo unos 2 metros de ella y antes de que agarre su ametralladora automática MP5 de cañón corto para atacarla, Kagome le disparó 3 veces acabando con el y el sujeto pegó de espaldas contra unos vidrios sujetos en 2 caballetes de madera y cayendo contra unas escaleras que usan los pintores para pintar los techos y caer aniquilado, pero el que estaba arriba comenzó a dispararle y el otro que estaba escondido tras unas largas tablas de madera y unos baldes hechos de aluminio para mezclas de cementos u otros adhesivos, recargaba su ametralladora automática.

Nuevamente comenzó a disparar hacia donde estaba Kagome, que lo enfrentó disparándole, pero cuando se le acabaron las balas, la pobre ya no sabía de donde le venían las balas y aunque liquidó a 2, aún quedaban otros, que iban adoptando distintas medidas, pero había uno que era fácil de bajar y era el que estaba arriba de esa tarima y ese sería su próximo blanco.

Bajo una lluvia de balas se acurrucó sobre los caños que formaban la gigantesca tarima y sacó un cargador, de los 4 que llevaba y recargó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia arriba, lo hacía contra el que estaba arriba que estaba recargando su ametralladora y una vez que logró colocar el cargador y ajustarla, comenzó a disparar una lluvia de balas hacia Kagome que volvió a escaparse indemne de las balas.

Kagome tuvo una idea y aunque parezca de físico débil, es bastante fuerte, con su cuerpo, empezó a empujar la estructura de metal y madera, su intención era tumbarla y hacer caer al que estaba arriba de ella, comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, golpeando sus brazos contra los caños de acero y una vez que logró hacerlos elevar unos milímetros del suelo, la empujó del todo.

Kagome : - NYAAAARGH-. Gruñó fuertemente mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la enorme y alta tarima hasta hacerla caer.

El terrorista cayó al piso y de espaldas, pero cuando recobró el conocimiento, vio que la enorme base se le vino encima y le cayó en el pecho, murió al instante tras el fuerte golpe recibido. Ahora solo quedaba uno, que se había escabullido.

Antes de que Kagome corra, un tablón le pegó en su cuerpo, a la altura de sus hombros, haciéndola caer al suelo y atrapándola, ya que tenía adheridos, caños de metal y era bastante pesado. El golpe le hizo soltar su arma y que esta cayera sobre aquella cinta rodante y lejos de sus manos. El terrorista salió de su escondite y le apuntaba con su arma, pero no salían ni una bala, sacó su cargador y miró que ya no le quedaban balas, dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome que se estaba reincorporando, aunque con todo ese lastre encima de su cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban algo lastimadas debido a que estaban desnudas por que usaba minifalda. El terrorista, saltó el pasamanos de la cinta transportadora de mercancías y miró de manera tajante y sonriendo malévolamente a la indefensa pelinegra que yacía aún en el suelo.

Terrorista : - Voy a matarte, maldita perra-. Masculló triunfante.

Kagome al oír esa amenaza, pensó rápido y vio unos caños de acero delgados al alcance de su mano, tomó uno y con el presionó el botón verde para que la cinta transportadora lleve su arma hasta ella, pero cuando el maleante vio lo que planeaba, se abalanzó corriendo hacia ella para sacarle su arma, pero cuando la tuvo al alcance de su mano, logró tomarla y rematar al terrorista, hasta vaciarle todo el cargador encima de el. Finalmente los liquidó a todos.

Dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar, respiró aliviada sabiendo que ya todo había terminado por fin. Mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos, sintió que el enorme tablón se movía de su cuerpo, alzó su mirada y vio a un hombre mayor ayudándola, era medio calvo y de pelo canoso a los costados de su cabeza, era medio panzón y algo fornido y de estatura mediana, siguió ayudándola a sacarse los escombros de encima.

Kagome : - Gracias, señor. Ya no soportaba más ese peso,... pero dígame, ¿quién es usted?-. Preguntó reponiendo el aire.

Myoga : - Me llamo Myoga, soy el comisario de la secccional de este aeropuerto, señorita. ¿Qué pasó aquí y que significa este alboroto?-. Preguntó con severidad.

Kagome : - Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, estos tipos quisieron atacarme, estaban disfrazados de albañiles, pero tenían armas automáticas MP5 de cañón recortado, algo está pasando aquí y quisiera saber que es-. Dijo aún reponiendo su aire y agitada.

Myoga : - Hemos recibido amenazas de un grupo terrorista y temo que usted ya se ha topado con un grupo de ellos, quieren que dejemos aterrizar a uno de su banda y hasta que eso no suceda, no liberarán el aeropuerto-. Dijo con preocupación.

Kagome : - Cielos, eso es muy grave-. Dijo mientras recargaba su arma.

Myoga : - Por cierto, señorita, no me dijo su nombre-. Dijo elevando una ceja al verla con esa 9 milímetros en sus manos.

Kagome : - Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, señor-. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Myoga : - ¿La asesina profesional más solicitada del mundo?-. Preguntó incrédulo.

Kagome : - Si, señor, la misma que tiene ante sus ojos-. Dijo mientras dejaba caer su espalda perezosamente sobre la pared metálica de la cinta transportadora.

Repentinamente un ruido de un radio le llamó la atención, se levantó y miró a uno de los terroristas muertos, le palpó los bolsillos y tocó algo, buscó dentro de el y encontró un comunicador tipo talkywalky Kenwood TH45 AT, lo tomó y escuchaba que alguien trataba de comunicarse con ellos con el código "equipo alfa", Kagome revisó el aparato y vio que solo se activaba desde un panel de dígitos que tenía en el centro y en la parte de arriba del aparato, pero gracias a su sabiduría en tecnología no le llevó mucho tiempo poder descifrar el código de comunicación, Myoga estaba sorprendido, o podía creer que realmente esté al lado de la asesina más profesional de todo el mundo.

Myoga : Sabe, ese tipo tenía una voz realmente siniestra, reía de una manera malévola y dijo que si intentábamos algo, causaría una tragedia aquí-. Dijo más preocupado y serio.

Kagome : - ¡Naraku!, (masculló), ese maldito hijo de perra. Si planeaba matar gente del aeropuerto, creo que ya no podrá lograrlo. Dijo riendo.

Myoga : - No estoy seguro, si están esperando a alguien más, no se rendirá hasta conseguirlo y temo que pretenda algo más que eso-.

Repentinamente la voz de Naraku se escuchó por el comunicador que tenía Kagome y su cara se contrajo, sentía que la sangre le hervía a mil por segundo al escuchar su horrible y siniestra voz, entonces la pelinegra no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle las mil y una a su manera. Apretó unos dígitos del comunicador, que era la clave y habló.

Kagome : - Hola, Naraku. ¿Qué te trae por aquí-. Preguntó con sarcasmo y sonriendo.

Naraku : - ¿Quién habla?, esa voz no es de mi equipo alfa-. Preguntó malhumorado.

Kagome : - Claro que no, desperdicio humano. Soy yo, Kagome Higurashi y creo que tus niñitos han ido al infierno, que es donde tu estarás muy pronto-. Dijo con furia ciega y una sonrisa triunfal.

Naraku : - ¿Así que liquidaste a mis chicos?, ahora pagarás muy caro lo que hiciste, desperdiciaste valiosas vidas y un tiempo que no tenemos-. Dijo enojado al extremo y con puro sarcasmo.

Kagome : ¿Y que harás?, vendrás por mi?, o intentarás robar una bomba atómica al pentágono?. O quizá empieces a matar al ejercito-. Dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

Naraku : - Puedo encontrar 2 puntos en el medio de eso-. Dijo con seriedad.

Todos los hombres que estaban al lado de Naraku, en su base secreta, lo observaron intrigados.

Naraku : - Observa el primero-. Dijo y cortó la llamada, pero dejó abierta la transmisión para que Kagome pueda oír la transmisión de su malévolo plan.

Se acercó a sus hombres que operaban un equipo altamente sofisticado y que podía controlar a un aeropuerto entero sin barrera alguna.

Naraku : - Deme un vuelo que ande muy falto de combustible-. Ordenó a uno de sus hombres que operaba el control de las pistas y el estado de los aviones en el aire, su nombre era Jon.

Jon : - Windsor 122, tiene su tanque tan seco como un martini en día de gracias, proviene de la ciudad de Londres-. Dijo alcanzándole un papel plástico con los datos del vuelo.

Naraku : - Bien, active el nivel de aterrizaje para aviones, pero modifique su nivel del mar UNH, bájelo 200 pies a nivel del suelo-.

El controlador del radar, obedeció, activó su panel y tecleó unos códigos haciendo que en su pantalla aparezca el nivelador de aterrizaje, movió una perilla redonda que ajusta el nivelador y tomó un lápiz magnético, con sumo cuidado tocó la pantalla en cada sector correspondiente y luego al final apareció en pantalla que el avión estaría a 800 pies de altura, 200 menos de lo que necesitaría para aterrizar.

Naraku : - Atención Windsor 122, aquí torre de control Dulles, me escuchan??, cambio-. Dijo haciéndose pasar por el controlador de la torre.

Piloto Windsor : - Aquí Windsor 122, ¿dónde diablos estaban?, tenemos el tanque completamente seco y necesitamos aterrizar, tenemos 330 personas a bordo y están desesperados-. Dijo el piloto con mucho malestar y nerviosismo.

Naraku : - Windsor 122, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo, tienen permiso para aterrizar en la pista número 29, repito pista 29 libre para su aterrizaje-. Dijo riendo con maldad poco notoria.

Kagome miró hacia la ventana y vio que ninguna de las pistas estaban iluminadas, todo estaba a oscuras afuera, ni un solo farol encendido, entonces se dio cuenta de su plan de venganza, el maldito ¡iba a estrellar el avión contra el suelo!, Kagome sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la boca, pensó que los pilotos obedecían por estar dentro del radio y el marcador de la torre de dulles, tomó unos bastones de madera y unos paños y un bidón con gasolina inflamable, Myoga captó el plan de Kagome y la ayudó a bajar, ¿podrá salvar al avión antes que se estrelle?.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas:

Y?? Esto está cada vez más para quedarse sin uñas en los dedos!!, Kagome estuvo a punto de morir, pero pudo liquidar a los terroristas que querían matarla, pero no sabía la trama que había detrás de todo esto y lo que se venía, vaya crueldad la de Naraku ¿logrará su objetivo o Kagome evitará que el avión se estrelle contra el suelo?, ¿cuál será la otra venganza de Naraku?, le dijo claramente que sus objetivos serían 2, uno lo está cumpliendo ¿cuál será el otro?. Averígüenlo pronto.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 : **El sufrimiento de Kagome.

Myoga sostenía con fuerza la cuerda mientras Kagome descendía por esta hacia las pistas para intentar salvar al avión, ya había arrojado por la ventana los paños atados a los bastones de madera y el bidón con gasolina inflamable y un encendedor que le había prestado Myoga para poder encender los paños, cuando tocó suelo, agarró sus cosas y corrió hacia la pista, pudo divisar las balizas del avión y la de sus alas, estaba a gran altura, pero ya estaba comenzando a descender.

Kagome roció los paños con la gasolina y arrojó el bidón de metal al suelo y tomó el encendedor y prendió los paños que se convirtieron en pequeñas esferas de fuego, corrió hacia la pista y empezó a balancear sus brazos al aire para que los pilotos puedan divisarla y así elevarse del suelo. Los pilotos del Windsor, ajustaban sus controles, pensando que la información que le daban era la correcta. Desde la torre miraban impotentes como el avión se dirigía hacia un inevitable accidente, hasta que uno de los controladores gritó que alguien había en la pista, el jefe de operaciones, tomó sus binoculares y miró por una de las ventanas.

Jefe : - Que hace esa chica??, oh dios mío, creo que trata de salvar al Windsor-. Gimoteó.

Los empleados de la torre corrieron a mirar y comprobaron que es cierto y rogaron que tenga éxito, Myoga observaba nervioso y la veía a lo lejos tratando de hacerle señas al avión. Mientras tanto, Naraku seguía su sanguinario plan y dándole instrucciones equívocas a los pilotos del avión.

Naraku : - Windsor 122, todo está despejado para su feliz aterrizaje, tengan cuidado con los vientos y ya los tenemos en nuestro radar, su descenso va perfecto-. Dijo con sonrisa siniestra.

Mientras tanto, dentro del avión, los pasajeros estaban aliviados y festejando que por fin tocarán tierra y podrán disfrutar de sus vacaciones sin saber el destino que les esperaba. El avión continuaba su descenso y ya sus luces de aterrizaje eran bien visibles, Kagome seguía balanceando de forma desesperada sus brazos y con los paños encendidos, rogaba que los pilotos la vean, el avión estaba cada vez más cerca de la pista.

Piloto Windsor : - Dame altitud y velocidad-. Le pidió al copiloto.

Copiloto Windsor : - Estamos a 150 pies y vamos a 50 nudos y preparando para aumentar en cuanto toquemos suelo-. Dijo revisando su radar a ciegas.

Uno de los controladores gritó desesperado que tan solo están a 120 metros del suelo e iban a mucha velocidad para poder aterrizar.

Jefe : - Maldito pedazo de mierda-. Masculló pensando en Naraku, aunque no sabía que era el.

Kagome observó que el avión ya lo tenía frente a sus ojos y seguía descendiendo, pasó por arriba de su cabeza y miró aterrada como los pilotos del avión no la habían visto.

Kagome : - ¡¡¡ELÉVENSE, ARRIIBAAAA!!!-. Gritó desesperada y al borde del llanto.

Pero todo fue inútil, los pilotos no vieron las señales de la pelinegra y cuando vieron que estaban ya casi sobre el suelo, sus intentos fueron en vano. El avión cayó de panza, destrozando todos sus trenes de aterrizaje y arrastrándose por la pista, mientras una enorme bola de fuego comenzó a envolverlo, dentro del avión se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de los pasajeros que era música para los oídos del asesino de Naraku, que junto a sus cómplices sonreían siniestramente ante el trágico acontecimiento. El avión explotó en una inmensa masa de fuego ante los aterrados ojos del personal de la torre y sobre todo de Kagome que se había arrojado al asfalto por la explosión. El avión se arrastró unos metros dejando caer una lluvia de despojos ardientes hasta detenerse completamente destruido y envuelto en fuego.

Kagome se levantó lentamente y sus ojos se querían cubrir de lagrimas, pero el horror era como que se lo impedía, estaba como estática sin poder creer lo que había pasado, caminó unos pasos hacia lo que quedó del Windsor y pudo contemplar horrorizada al avión convertirse en cenizas mientras las sirenas de miles de ambulancias y bomberos se dirigían al lugar.

Kagome : - Maldito,... maldito,... hijo de puta, pagarás muy caro esto-. Masculló en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, en la torre una nueva amenaza de Naraku se hizo oír

Naraku : - Esto concluye parte de nuestra lección de esta noche y si Hakudoshi aterriza sin problemas, se evitarán una nueva lección, fuera-. Así cortó la comunicación.

Más tarde y dentro de donde había ocurrido aquel tiroteo con aquellos terroristas que fueron el causal que desencadenó todo ese desastre ocurrido, se sentía tan culpable que deseaba estar muerta en esos momentos, Kagome estaba sentada en una escalera que daba al anexo entre el ascensor que va a la torre y al anexo que estaba en reparación y ocurrió la balacera, estaba tan compungida y triste que no quería ni hablar, Myoga estaba junto a ella tratando de consolarla.

Myoga : - Hiciste lo que pudiste, no fue tu culpa. Ese maldito ya lo tenía todo planeado-. Dijo tomándola suavemente de un hombro.

La pelinegra levantó su mirada hacia el anciano comisario, sus ojos estaba colorados y llenos de lagrimas de tanto llorar, deseaba no haber ido allí, quizá no hubiera ocurrido esa tragedia y ahora no estaría sufriendo tanto y por su angustia se había olvidado de la otra amenaza.

Kagome : - Se sabe la lista negra?-. Preguntó entrecortadamente.

Myoga : - Si, había 330, personas en ese Windsor-. Afirmó tristemente.

Kagome : - Créame, cuando agarre a esa basura, lo dejaré peor que a una coladera y aparte lo destrozaré con mis propias manos-. Farfullo furiosa y entre sollozos.

Myoga tragó fuertemente, el sabía que esa chica era una asesina profesional y temible al igual que su pareja y que era capaz de todo si alguien llegaba a hacerle algo y aunque eso estaba dentro de los planes de Naraku, tenía algo más en mente y permitió que aquellas dos que venían a cumplir una orden de Sango, hicieran su trabajo, no sin antes tomar sus recaudos.

Kagome sacó el arma de entre su minifalda, sacó el cargador y vio que aún le quedaban algunas balas dentro de el, lo colocó nuevamente dentro de su arma e hizo sonar el disparador para recargarla nuevamente. Terminó de tomar el agua que le trajeron para que pueda calmar sus nervios y despejarse un poco, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, hasta estaban casi secos de lagrimas quería ser valiente e ir a buscar a ese sanguinario y despedazarlo con sus manos como le había jurado a Myoga, negó levemente con su cabeza, mientras sus dedos de su mano izquierda apretando los mechones de su pelo.

Perezosamente se puso de pie, tomó el comunicador que le había sustraído a uno de los terroristas con los que se tiroteó y lo guardó en su cartera junto a su arma y caminó hasta un hombre medio gordo y casi calvo que estaba charlando con los oficiales de Myoga y con este, se acercó a el hombre y se presentó como Max Steengray, jefe de operaciones y control de la torre de dulles de aeropuerto.

Kagome le extendió a mano y se presentó ella también. Cuando oyó su nombre, e tampoco podía creer que esté estrechando la mano de la asesina más profesional y requerida del mundo.

Mientras tanto y en el hotel, InuYasha recibió una llamada anónima requiriendo su ayuda de inmediato en el metro de Nueva York, pero antes recibió una noticia que el estaba esperando desde hace mucho y sin dudarlo, tomó un vehículo y salió del hotel partió hacia el sitio indicado sin dudar un segundo, y luego iría a la estación del metro donde lo espera su segunda misión. Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, la situación se tornaba más tensa y sobre todo cuando Kagome vio que una pista se había iluminado y los demás también se habían percatado de ello, un pequeño avión había aterrizado en ella y un grupo de camionetas 4x4 o esperaban. Kagome observó como una decena de hombres fuertemente armados, hicieron descender a un hombre de cabellos blancos y fuertemente escoltado, era Hakudoshi que ya había arribado, las luces de la pista, se apagaron inmediatamente el avión se detuvo. La pelinegra sentía unas ganas tremendas de sacar su arma y matarlo ahí mismo donde estaba, pero sabía que si lo hacía, el canalla de Naraku estrellaría otro avión o a todos los que aún quedaban en el oscuro cielo y esperando poder bajar. Cuando las 4x4 se alejaron lo suficiente, Kagome notó que todas las pistas volvieron a iluminarse y así los aviones podían descender y las computadoras del aeropuerto retomaron sus funciones ya que la misión había sido cumplimentada.

Kagome miró el comunicador y apretó unos códigos y una pequeña luz verde se encendió cerca del panel de dígitos y pudo oír unas voces, entonces habló.

Kagome : - Escuchen, miserables. Uno por uno voy a irlos liquidando y cuando llegue el momento, Naraku será mi medalla de oro, pero les juro que no descansaré hasta verlos muertos-. Dijo con voz tajante y que a más de uno le erizaría los nervios.

Los terroristas sabían de lo que era capaz Kagome y por eso le temían mucho, pero cuando Kagome estaba por cerrar la comunicación, una voz la alertó y su odio fue en aumento.

Naraku : - Así que??,... seré tu medalla de oro-. Dijo irónicamente.

Kagome : - En efecto, cuando te agarre, no quedará ni un solo pelo tuyo, pagarás lo del Windsor y todos tus crímenes, eso dalo por garantizado-. Dijo riendo de lado y con furia.

Naraku : - Sabes, creo que no estás en posición de amenazarme de esa manera y más cuando ya te previne y aún sabes que sigue en pie-. Dijo malévolamente.

Kagome : - de que hablas??, maldita rata-. Farfulló enfadada.

Naraku : Aún me queda una carta del triunfo-. Dijo haciendo que todo sea un acertijo

Kagome : - Deja de andar con tantos rodeos, maldito canalla y dime que es lo que planeas-. Masculló ya fuera de control y muy enojada.

Naraku : - Veo que la curiosidad mató al gato, bien, que pasaría si a InuYasha le sucediera algo y más de tus compañeras-. Expresó con sonrisa de triunfo malévolo.

Kagome : - LLEGA A HACERLE ALGO A INUYASHA Y ME CONOCERÁS-. Gritó furiosa.

Lo que Kagome no sabía era que Kikyo y Kágura ya habían llegado a Nueva York para cumplimentar las órdenes de Sango, pero Naraku le estaba dando demasiadas pistas y lo que alertó a la pelinegra fue cuando le dijo que dos de sus ahora ex compañeras, fueron a Nueva York y sus temores se iban acrecentando a medida que iba razonando y más cuando Naraku le dio otra advertencia.

Naraku : - Sabes, has frustrado muchos de mis planes y ya es hora de que pagues por ello, no me quedé satisfecho con lo del Windsor, quiero más y quiero vengarme de ti-. Aseveró con enojo.

Kagome : - Como hagas algo que no me guste, prepárate, por que ahí si que te buscaré y te convertiré en talco-. Espetó furiosa.

Naraku ah si, creo haberte dicho claramente que no estás en posición de amenazarme, además Inuyasha acaba de ir a una misión en el metro de Nueva York por una misión-. Le advirtió.

Kagome : - Pues que bien, así nos aseguraremos de que tus secuaces termine como terminarás tu muy pronto-. Dijo sonriendo ironía

Naraku : - No lo creo así, más bien Kágura y Kikyo están allá y que pasaría si ellas o alguien más intentaría matar a InuYasha, el eso no lo sabe y quien sabe quizá termine,... bajo las ruedas de algún tren del metro-. Dijo y al final rió malévolamente.

Continuará

Hola amigas y amigos :

La crueldad de Naraku ya no tiene límites y vaya que Kagome ha sufrido mucho y sigue sufriendo y más con esta nueva amenaza, podrá Naraku llevarla a cabo su diabólico plan?? O tendrá la supuesta colaboración de Kágura y Kikyo?? Podrá salvar a su amado InuYasha y llegar a tiempo??

Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 : **¿La muerte de InuYasha?.

Kagome sintió que su sangre se le heló totalmente en sus venas y un impresionante escalofrío recorrió sus nervios, respiraba agitadamente y comenzó a sudar enormemente. Tomó aire suficiente y volvió a sus cabales y replicó con toda la furia.

Kagome : - Solo inténtalo y te descuartizo sin piedad-. Masculló rabiosa.

Naraku : - No podrás hacer nada-. Fue todo lo que dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Kagome apretó tanto el comunicador que por poco lo rompe, pero o guardó en su cartera y se despidió de Myoga, que le deseó toda la suerte del mundo y acabe con esa basura de Naraku. Mientras en Nueva York, InuYasha estaba muy intranquilo. Kagome se estaba tardando mucho y habían perdido la reserva del restaurante, sin embargo fue hasta una furgoneta que había escondido y revisó sus materiales y vio que tenía una llamada en su teléfono, con un mensaje.

"_Inuyasha, ve corriendo al metro, Kikyo y Kágura están yendo hacia el hotel y van dispuestas a matarte y no andan lejos"._

Al leer esto, InuYasha preparó una trampa y se preparó para todo, sin embargo no estaba listo para enfrentarse a la furia de Kikyo y la de Kágura. Kagome iba a toda prisa en auxilio de InuYasha ya que tenía un horrible presentimiento y estaba muy nerviosa, sus ojos apenas lagrimeaban de nervios y desesperanza absoluta, si InuYasha llegaba a morir, nunca se lo iba a perdonar y menos a Naraku y a sus compañeras si es que llegaba a cumplimentarse lo pronosticado.

InuYasha salió a la calle y fue hasta el metro como si huyera, Kikyo lo divisó y corrió tras de el, lo que le llamó la atención era que huía como si estuviera asustado, hasta que subió desesperado las escaleras y logró subir a un tren que del metro que pasaba en esos momentos. Kikyo bufó molesta pero en ese instante su celular empezó a sonar.

Kikyo : - ¿Diga?-.

InuYasha : - Hola Kikyo, soy yo, quería decirte que maté a Hakudoshi y ahora voy por Naraku, tu y Kágura son tan lentas que mataré a ese maldito y a sus secuaces en la estación de Columbus Circle en la 59 St. y allí abordaré el tren letra D, donde habrá muchos otros, pasará a las 22:45, no querrás perderlos ¿no?-. Le dijo en tono socarrón y burlándose de ella

Kikyo : - Disfruta de tus últimos momentos, por que te voy a matar en cuanto te encuentre-. Masculló furiosa y corrió a tomar el tren línea 2 que iba hacia el sitio donde le indicó InuYasha.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba en un serio problema, cuando estaba llegando a Manhattan, unas camionetas 4x4 de vidrios polarizados se le atravesaron adelante y de ellas descendieron varios sujetos armados y la apuntaron con sus ametralladoras, Kagome detuvo su ford crown victoria y levantó sus manos. Pero se sorprendió a al ver que quienes la amenazaban eran mujeres encapuchadas vestían trajes negros ajustados al cuerpo y el escudo que llevaban en el lado derecho del pecho le parecía conocido, de la camioneta que iba segunda bajó Sango que caminó a pasos agigantados hacia el auto de Kagome, llevaba su arma en la mano y de repente le apuntó.

Sango: - Baja del auto, Kagome. Tenemos mucho de que hablar-. Dijo con calma

Kagome tragó con algo de fuerza y lentamente destrabó las trabas de su auto y salió con las manos en alto, sus ex–compañeras, la rodearon y le quitaron su cartera. Le sustrajeron su arma y el comunicador que le quitó a uno de los terroristas de Naraku que quisieron matarla.

Kagome : - Escúchame, sango. Debo regresar de inmediato a Manhattan-. Dijo con desesperación.

Sango : - No me importa, tenemos mucho de que hablar y una prioridad que no podrás dejar y es la de atrapar a Naraku-. Dijo firmemente.

Kagome : - InuYasha está en peligro y no pienso dejarlo solo-. Replicó molesta.

Sango : - No me importa en lo absoluto, Kikyo y Kágura no se han comunicado y estoy preocupada, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlas-. Suplicó enojada.

Kagome : -Olvídalo, mi prioridad es InuYasha y ya mismo iré a buscarlo-. La desafió furiosa.

Cuando la pelinegra iba a abordar su auto, todas la rodearon apuntándole con sus ametralladoras y obligándola a dimitir de su idea, Sango le hizo una mueca y la invitó a subir a la camioneta donde iba para llevarla con ella, la pelinegra se negó y Sango hizo una seña disimuladamente, una de las mujeres, golpeó con la culata de su ametralladora en la nuca a Kagome y esta se desmayó por el golpe, la cargaron en la camioneta y se marcharon, 2 de ellas llevaron el auto de Kagome al mismo lugar donde iban, a su base secreta.

Mientras tanto, en el metro de Nueva York, Kikyo había llegado a la estación que le indicó InuYasha y Kágura estaba en otra estación del metro ya que se separaron para buscarlo y quizá rematarlo, Kikyo vio que en esos momentos llegaba un tren y miró su reloj, eran las 22:45 y al ver la letra del tren vio que era el D, el mismo tren que le dijo InuYasha, corrió hacia el y logró abordarlo en el primer vagón y lo empezó a recorrer vagón por vagón en busca de InuYasha y finalmente lo divisó, sacó su arma de entre sus pantalones y la preparó, la gente que iba se asustó y comenzó a acurrucarse o a buscar refugio dentro del tren, InuYasha sacó la suya y efectuó un disparo que Kikyo evitó por un pelo, pero esta salió rápido de la ventana frontal del tren y efectuó 2 disparos que el peliblanco evitó con maestría. El tren llegó a su siguiente estación e InuYasha bajó rápidamente y empezó a correr escondiéndose en las paredes del tren para que Kikyo no lo vea, esta salió de adentro del tren tras reincorporarse y la gente huía al ver a una chica armada ya que no sabían que podía hacer, pero su objetivo era InuYasha. Cuando el tren arrancó, InuYasha se echó a correr y Kikyo se percató de ello pero ¿por qué huía de esa manera? Si siendo como es, debería desafiarla cara a cara y más sabiendo como es InuYasha que no duda en desafiar a sus oponentes sin temblar ni pestañear.

Kikyo corrió a InuYasha que salió de esconderse detrás de una de las escaleras y lo que lo delató fue que la gente empezó a gritar y a huir despavorida, cuando Kikyo escuchó que a lo lejos, venía un tren por la vía contraria supo que InuYasha iría a abordarlo, pero el peliblanco corrió para ir hasta el túnel y cuando vio a Kikyo, le disparó unas 3 veces cosa que la pelinegra evitó escondiéndose tras las paredes de las escaleras, al salir de su escondite efectuó un disparo que le atinó en el hombro a InuYasha y este cayó a las vías, Kikyo puso cara de espanto ya que se percató de que el tren estaba llegando a la plataforma y cuando InuYasha volvió en si, lo último que vieron sus dorados ojos fueron las luces de aquel tren que estaba llegando a su andén, Kikyo ya había huido del lugar, mientras la gente gritaba horrorizada y el motorman del tren no salía de su shock.

Al día siguiente, en la base secreta de Sango, Kagome estaba esposada a una silla, estaba algo sucia y su negra minifalda estaba en las mismas condiciones, además sus heridas habían sido curadas y su blanca remera de tirantes estaba manchada con diminutas gotas de sangre y mugre. Repentinamente, un olor algo desagradable rondó por su nariz y volvió en si, algo mareada y con su vista borrosa, pudo ver a Sango y a un grupo de sus agentes rodeándola, Kagome la miró furiosa pese a que su visión seguía algo borrosa y casi de repente, un mal presentimiento le erizó los nervios, cuando quiso liberarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a la silla y dejó de pelear para liberarse, fue entonces cuando la castaña por fin le habló.

Sango : - No luches, es inútil que intentes liberarte, Kagome. Tenemos una misión en breves horas así que prepárate-. Dijo con suma calma.

Kagome : - Olvídalo, yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo, quiero que me sueltes ya tengo que ver a InuYasha, así que ¡SUELTAME!-. Gritó exasperada y nerviosa.

Sango : - Deja de ser tan caprichosa y de hacer tanto berrinche, sabes que te necesito, en cuanto termine esta misión, prometo liberarte y hasta dejar de vernos si eso te apetece, pero por ahora no, vendrás con nosotras y olvídate de InuYasha-. Replicó muy enojada.

La pelicastaña no debió decir eso, ya que Kagome se puso tan pero tan furiosa, que con toda sus fuerzas, logró romper las ataduras que la tenían atada a la silla como si estas fueran hilitos de papel, lo logró haciendo fuerza con sus brazos hasta extenderlos y romperlas, al ponerse de pie y en un efecto relámpago le pegó una patada recta a una de las agentes y empujó a Sango y salió corriendo pero antes vio su cartera, su arma y el comunicador que estaban por ser examinado en el laboratorio secreto de la base, Kagome notó que quien estaba era otra de sus grandes amigas, Yuka, esta al verla, quiso sacar su arma pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y Kagome aprovechó eso para tomar sus cosas y marcharse tras una ráfaga de balas que le pasaban rozando para intimidarla, pero nada la detenía en su carrera hacia la libertad.

Subió a su auto y bajó la visera y... ¡Bingo!, ahí estaban las llaves, las colocó en el arrancador y puso su auto en marcha y logró escapar, pero en ese instante, Ayumi, logró encontrar a Sango y advertirle que Kikyo se había comunicado y tenía una muy mala noticia.

Sango : - Menos mal que se contactó, me tenía preocupada,... que te dijo???-. Preguntó preocupada.

Ayumi : - Dijo que Kagome caerá en una trampa, su voz parecía estar muy agitada, pero Kágura está bien, no se que más dijo de haberlo perdido-. Dijo con desesperación.

Al oír eso, Sango y 3 de sus compañeras fueron tras de Kagome que ya se encontraba en camino hacia Manhattan, cuando el comunicador que le sacó a aquel terrorista empezó a llamarla, la voz era la de Naraku, que parecía inusualmente feliz.

Kagome : - ¿Qué deseas?, miserable-. Masculló con su sangre hirviéndole a mil por hora, ya que el oír su voz la volvía colérica.

Naraku : - Reúnete conmigo en el lado norte de donde te encuentras ahora, cerca del depósito de chatarra del cementerio de vagones del metro, tengo una sorpresa para ti-. Dijo con voz malévola.

A la pelinegra le vino un escalofrío en su espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento y un par de lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos sin saber por que, aceleró a fondo y fue al sitio indicado. Sango y su equipo la seguían en una de sus 4x4 a una distancia prudencial cuando en el camino se toparon con Kágura y Kikyo que estaban malheridas, las abordaron y estas comenzaron a contar todo y a Sango se le heló la sangre al escuchar todo, pero lo malo era que perdieron el rastro de Kagome, pero habían oído donde iba a ir y sin perder tiempo fueron tras de ella ya que caerá en una trampa.

La pelinegra ya había llegado al lugar indicado, detuvo su auto junto a unos vagones del metro oxidados y casi rotos, que estaban apilados entre si, miró hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie.

Kagome : - ¡Sal de donde estés maldito canalla, aquí estoy-. Gritó exasperada y con sus puños en jarra esperando alguna respuesta.

Entonces oyó el rechinar de unos neumáticos y vio salir a una furgoneta que se detuvo a pocos metros de ella y de la furgoneta bajó Naraku que estaba radiante de felicidad y al verlo la pelinegra le apuntó con su arma y Naraku bajó del vehículo con un enorme paquete y parecía tener sangre

Naraku : - Vaya recibimiento, encima que te traje un regalito-. Dijo con maldad.

Kagome : - Guárdatelo, no quiero ningún regalo tuyo, mi único regalo será matarte aquí mismo y ser feliz junto a Inuyasha - Sonrió triunfante al tenerlo a la vista y poder rematarlo.

Naraku : - Que pena, me temo que eso no podrá ser, por que quien está en esa caja es tu amado y querido InuYasha,... ¡¡totalmente descuartizado!!- Rió malévolamente.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas

Y?? MAMITA!!! Será cierto, será mentira?? SE ARMÓ LA PIRINOLA, a la cachurra que si es verdad, que hará Kagome??? Lo rematará??? Llegará Sango a evitarlo ya que lo quiere vivo, pero... lo cierto es que InuYasha esta,... muerto?? Y será cierto que fue Kikyo??,. Averigüen todo esto en el siguiente capítulo en el que se verá toda la furia de Kagome.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 : **La propuesta de Sango

Kagome esta vez sintió que iba a morir, acaso oyó bien??, ese cretino de Naraku le dijo que su InuYasha estaba en esa caja con algunas manchas de sangre y... ¡¿DESCUARTIZADO?!, Kagome empezó a temblar y de sus labios comenzaron a salir suspiros de sollozos y sus ojos a punto de llorar es que no podía salir aún de su shock.

Kagome : - ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO, MALDITA BASURA, ESTAS MINTIENDO, NO TE CREO-. Le gritó llorando furiosa t apuntándole a la cabeza.

Naraku : - ¿Eso crees?, mira esas hebras de pelo plateado que se asoman en la caja, ¿no son las de tu querido InuYasha, oh... lo que quedó de el-. Dijo con descaro y burla.

Kagome sintió que un fuego de furia le invadió todo el interior de su cuerpo, miró a Naraku y en sus ojos se notaba una clara y contundente furia tajante. La pelinegra se acercó a Naraku y le pegó una certera patada recta hacia arriba, en el mentón del despiadado asesino y luego le pegó otra igual en la nariz y 3 patadas en e estomago, luego lo levantó y le asestó 5 puñetazos en el lado izquierdo de su rostro que le provocó un corte en la mejilla y que le fracturara un molar, Kagome parece de aspecto débil, pero tiene un buen físico y sabe pegar muy bien.

Kagome : - Esto es por el Windsor que destruiste en el aeropuerto Kennedy-. Le gritó enardecida.

Naraku ya estaba bastante mal herido y lleno de moretones, sangre y toda clase de laceraciones, producto de los fuertes golpes que le propinó la pelinegra, que estaba fuera de control, luego se apartó unos centímetros de el y le apuntó con su arma a su cabeza.

Kagome : - Y esto es por InuYasha-. Jaló el martillo de su calibre 9 mm. Y cuando se disponía a disparar, una 4x4 negra frenó bruscamente y de ella salieron Sango y sus seguidoras, que al ver que Kagome estaba por matar a Naraku, se pusieron a distancia y Sango sacó su arma pero no apuntó.

Sango : - ¡Kagome!, detente ahora mismo, no lo hagas-. Le gritó ordenándole cesar su intención.

La pelinegra la miró de reojo y luego con los dedos de su mano izquierda apretujó sus ojos ya que varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos y amagaba con dispararle a Naraku ¿qué esperaba?, primero sabía que había una gran recompensa por el, segundo sabía que si lo mataba, sango podría replicar duro contra ella, pero lo tercero y era lo que jugaba todas las fichas a su favor, era que había matado a InuYasha y eso le daba motivos suficientes para matarlo ahí mismo donde estaba.

Sango : - Baja el arma, Kagome. Ese hombre vale 100 millones de dólares y lo necesitamos vivo, hiciste un buen trabajo-. Le dijo sonriéndole e hizo una seña a sus agentes para que atrapen a Naraku y se lo lleven para cobrar la recompensa.

Kagome : - ¡QUÉDENSE DONDE ESTÁN!-. Gritó enérgicamente.

Con esa orden tan feroz y furiosa de la pelinegra, las chicas se detuvieron y solo así Kagome aprovechó de dispararle dos certeros disparos a Naraku en su hombro derecho cuando este intentó huir, Sango se quedó boquiabierta y espantada.

Sango : - KAGOME!!!, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO???-. Gritó exasperada.

Kagome : - Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo y lo haré-. Le masculló llena de ira y odio.

Sango : - Escucha, te propongo hacer un trato, te lo ruego, confía en mi-. Le suplicó.

Kagome suspiró y aceptó, ella es razonable y siempre está abierta al dialogo, aunque esta vez no estaba dispuesta a ello ya que quería matarlo de una buena vez por todas. De repente, sango vio la caja y se percató que tenía sangre y apenas se asomaban unos cabellos plateados, entonces supo los por que Kagome estaba tan furiosa y quería matar a Naraku. Tragó fuertemente y se acercó a su amiga y ahora cambió su propuesta.

Sango : - Mira, si en el plazo de 3 días, no encontramos a InuYasha, dejaré que lo mates sin importar la recompensa-. Le propuso con calma.

Kagome : -Sango, es que no ves??, InuYasha está muerto y quiero vengarme de ello-. Dijo con histeria de niño pequeño.

Sango : - Por eso, haremos una investigación exhaustiva y comprobaremos si es cierto, Kikyo me suministró todos los datos de donde fue, ella había desaparecido y durante un tiempo no supo nada de nada, pero estoy segura que hay algo detrás de todo esto-. Le dijo con seguridad y sonriéndole.

Kagome bajó su arma y aceptó, pero aún le quedaban muchas dudas respecto a lo que le dijo sango, las agentes de Sango, rápidamente esposaron a Naraku y este le dijo algo a Kagome para provocarla.

Naraku : - jajajaja!!! Que sucede, Kagome?. No tienes el valor para matarme?? Eres una blanda-. Dijo con absoluta burla y provocación.

Kagome sintió tantas ganas de matarlo que ya no podía contenerse y de no ser por Sango, lo habría rematado ahí mismo y sin dudarlo ni un solo instante.

Kagome y Sango, estaban juntas y conversaban acerca de la tregua y de muchos puntos oscuros que aún debían aclararse para que queden en blanco, primero Kagome no se explicaba como es que Kikyo sabía de la misión y como es que después no supo más nada?, Sango procedió a contarle.

Sango : - Verás, después de que te habías ido de mi agencia, decidí hacer que Kikyo y Kágura vayan por InuYasha y estaba tan furiosa que hasta ordené que le dispararan si se resistía, pero una vez que llegaron a Nueva York, perdí contacto con ellas cuando estaban por seguir a InuYasha al metro y de ahí en más no supe más nada, hasta que hoy se contactó Kikyo, pero la tuve que internar en un hospital bajo protección por que estaba herida y la intoxicaron-. Dijo tristemente y diciendo la verdad de lo que había pasado.

Kagome : - Como que la intoxicaron?? pero,... eso es imposible, nosotras fuimos capacitadas hasta para detectar el más mínimo olor a drogas u otros estupefacientes-. Dijo sorprendida.

Sango : - Es cierto, pero no se que pasó, fue muy repentino según lo que me contó Kikyo y no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada, ni siquiera Kágura que hasta a ella le sorprendió las ordenes de la supuesta Kikyo-. Dijo masticando bronca.

Kagome : - Espera, Sango, acá hay cosas que no están quedando claras pese a todo lo que me estás diciéndome, en primer término, la llamada que recibí en mi celular para decirme que venga a retirar un sobre al aeropuerto Kennedy, fue de la agencia y segundo que caí en una trampa y casi muero en manos de esos terroristas-. Dijo exasperada.

Sango : - Tranquilízate, la llamada no la efectuamos nosotros, fue alguien que intervino tu celular y te tendió esa trampa para alejarte de InuYasha-. Aseguró.

Kagome : - Sango, era la voz de Eri, se reconocerla perfectamente-. Dijo malhumorada.

Sango : -Ya dije que te calmes, no fue Eri, estuve todo el tiempo al lado de ella, pendientes de que Kágura y Kikyo lleguen bien a Nueva York, por suerte llegaron bien, pero nunca supimos lo que había pasado después, hasta que lo oímos en la TV y fuimos para allá y entonces supimos lo que pasó y temimos que algo le pasara a Kikyo y a Kágura, pero todo eso te repito, sucedió después de que llegaran al aeropuerto y comenzara todo esto-. Explicó calmadamente y razonando lo sucedido.

La pelinegra se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo su amiga y muchos cabos sueltos comenzaban a atarse y a despejarle las dudas que tanto tenía y que quería saber y lo que antes le resultaba muy confuso ahora le quedaba más claro, incluso no podía olvidar lo del Windsor y lo que le incomodó a Kagome fue eso, que solo tuviera en cuenta a Kágura y a Kikyo y que en ningún momento le mencionara lo del desastre que había provocado el canalla de Naraku, entonces Kagome volvió a la realidad y trató de despejarse más dudas, aún quería saber si todo eso, lo de los terroristas y lo del avión fue una emboscada para matar a InuYasha.

Kagome : - Sango, estás diciéndome que alguien más sabía de la misión que tu les encomendaste a

esas dos y que fue otro el que mató a InuYasha?-. Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sango : - Eso creo, por eso te pido que me des 3 días para ver si InuYasha está vivo, te prometo poner todo mi empeño y si no es así, resignaré la recompensa, sabes a que voy,... estás de acuerdo?-. Preguntó con gesto esperanzador.

La pelinegra se quedó pensando unos segundos, ¿Qué debía hacer?, si aceptaba la propuesta de Sango o insistía en hacer justicia por mano propia y matar a Naraku,... ¿Qué hará?.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas

Que decidirá Kagome, aceptará o no???, lo cierto es que estuvo a punto de matar a Naraku, pero Sango la detuvo haciéndole una propuesta y aunque le dio una feroz paliza eso no la dejó muy conforme que digamos. Pero incluso Sango le comentó todo lo que había pasado desde que ella sufrió ese mal acontecimiento en el aeropuerto.

En el próximo capítulo, se sabrá si Kagome acepta o no la propuesta de Sango o se resigna a creer que perdió a Inuyasha, pero quizá otro tipo de confesiones la haga retroceder de esto,... Que pasará? Averígüenlo pronto, de momento,.... Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 : **La furia y la desesperación de Kagome.

Kagome : - De acuerdo, te doy 3 días para localizarlo, caso contrario, te aseguro que mataré a esa basura aunque eso signifique eliminar a todas ustedes-. Advirtió con severidad.

Sango tragó fuertemente y asintió sin responderle, sabía que Kagome era capaz de hacerlo y no lo dudaría ni por un instante. Rápidamente contactó a Eri y puso a todo su equipo a buscar a InuYasha y con la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida, mientras tanto, Kagome se había ido a su hotel a darse una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Al rato, Kagome se había vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros, una musculosa de satén de color blanco y unas botas de cuero negras, que las cubrió con las botamangas de sus pantalones, dejando solo al descubierto desde el talón hasta los tacos semi altos. Se maquilló y se peinó bien, luego agarró su cartera y partió en su auto hacia la base de Sango, aprovechando que esta y su equipo estaban buscando a InuYasha. Al llegar estacionó su auto y decidida fue hasta la celda donde Naraku estaba prisionero, antes de hacer eso, se sorprendió al ver que Miroku no estaba en su celda ni tampoco los 2 hombres de su grupo que fueron capturados ¿acaso estaban ayudando a Sango?.

Eso no le importó mucho, lo único que quería era que encontraran a su amado InuYasha y nada más. Caminó hacia donde estaba la celda y sin dudar ni un solo instante, entró en ella y su cara se desfiguró de furia al verlo, Naraku le sonrió perversamente, pero antes de que haga un movimiento en falso, la pelinegra lo agarró de los brazos y bruscamente los puso bajo la espalda de el y lo esposó y de una patada en los riñones lo tiró al suelo.

Naraku : - Que descarada, aprovecharte de un hombre indefenso y encima atado de manos-. Dijo con ironía y casi riendo.

Kagome : - Cierra la boca maldito gusano, he venido a darte pequeñas lecciones de cómo tratar a una basura como tu-. Dijo con una sonrisa aterradora.

La pelinegra, le arrojó una patada recta y con el taco de su bota le impactó en el mentón del despiadado asesino, provocándole una enorme herida en la boca y luego le propinó otra patada en la cara provocándole otra herida, pero en la mejilla derecha.

Naraku : - Hagas lo que hagas, nada te devolverá a tu InuYasha, todo será inútil, ¡¡¡jajajajaja!!!-. Rió cínicamente y con suma maldad.

La pelinegra no pudo contenerse, le pegó tal patada en los pulmones que por poco se los hace escupir por la boca o hacérselos salir por la espalda, luego lo levantó y le pegó 3 puñetazos en el estomago y luego una furiosa piña en la mejilla herida agrandándole más la herida y luego lo agarró de los pelos y le arrancó un mechón al tirarselo con tanta fuerza, le propinó un rodillazo al hígado y finalmente Naraku cayó rendido al suelo tosiendo fuertemente y terriblemente mal herido.

Kagome respiraba aceleradamente, sintió que estaba casi satisfecha pero no del todo, quería matarlo o seguirlo golpeando hasta hacerlo, sacó el arma de su cartera y le pegó un disparo en su rodilla izquierda, el arma de Kagome tenía un silenciador por lo que nadie oyó el disparo, el asesino gruñó de dolor, ya bastante tenía con los disparos que Kagome le había dejado en aquel duelo e el cementerio de antiguos vagones del metro de Nueva York.

Naraku, levantó su vista llena de odio y rencor hacia Kagome que lo miraba sonriente y al parecer satisfecha por lo hecho, pero aún no conforme con eso, le pegó una descomunal patada en la rodilla donde le había acertado el disparo y Naraku no pudo evitar lanzar un estruendoso grito de dolor. Al oírlo, Kanna fue a ver que pasaba y vio todo y trató de calmar a una furiosa Kagome que era capaz de todo y si no llegaban a encontrar a InuYasha, lo que le hizo a Naraku será bastante pobre.

Kanna : - Cálmate, Kagome, por favor. Recuerda la tregua que tienes con Sango-. Dijo abrazando por la cintura a la pelinegra.

Naraku : - Hazle caso, no rompas tu promesa-. Dijo con descaro.

Kagome : - Será mejor que te calles-. Le masculló furiosa y con una tajante mirada.

Kanna y Kagome salieron de la celda, ya que las moscas comenzaban a invadir la habitación, debido al pestilente olor que había por las heridas de Naraku, que juró que si lograba escaparse, su próxima victima sería Kagome y no lo dudaría ni un solo instante.

Más tarde, Kagome esperó pacientemente noticias de Sango, estaba en su auto haciendo vigilia por si aparecía algún sospechoso por la zona donde siempre merodeaban los narcotraficantes de Naraku. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 10 de la noche, puso en marcha su auto tras no percibir ninguna novedad y a ninguno de los secuaces de Naraku, se notaba que desde la captura de su líder, no tuvieron movimiento y eso era raro, por que si el faltaba, Hakudoshi ocupaba su lugar y tampoco se sabía nada de el. Mientras manejaba hacia el hotel, recibió una llamada de Sango.

Kagome : - ¿Tienes novedades?-. Le preguntó luego de saludarla.

Sango : - Aún no, estamos a full, lo peor es que aún no tenemos los resultados de los peritajes al cuerpo que dejó Naraku en esa caja, pero,... puede que sea el-. Dijo con tristeza.

Kagome : -Mantenme al tanto-. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

La pelinegra estacionó su auto y subió a su habitación, volvía de cenar algo en un restaurante y se fue a dormir, era muy tarde, eran como las 2 de la mañana y estaba muy cansada. Entró a su habitación, dejó su cartera y se desnudó completamente, se sacó su lencería y se metió en la cama totalmente desnuda, dejó su arma bajo la almohada y apoyó su cabeza en su almohada, miró con suma tristeza el lado donde dormía InuYasha y sus ojos se cristalizaron, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó en aquella blanca almohada, sus uñas se clavaron en ella y prontamente se largó a llorar ocultando su rostro en la almohada, como lo extrañaba y si era cierto que estaba muerto, no lo iba a resistir ni un solo segundo, sentía como su sangre le hervía y su cuerpo ardía de furia de solo pensar como esa hiena de Naraku debía de estar riéndose y disfrutando de ese momento, pero el cruel y sanguinario asesino no la estaba pasando muy bien, las agentes de Sango, le dieron un baño de agua helada para limpiarlo, ya que empezó a haber un fétido olor a podrido, por las heridas de Naraku y aunque lograron limpiarlo, lo dejaron todo empapado y con frío, pero luego habilitaron el baño de su celda y le acercaron algunas cosas de aseo personal, con todo el mal humor y furia, Naraku se dio un baño y debió permanecer desnudo hasta que su ropa se seque, juró la peor venganza que pueda existir contra Sango, Kagome y todos.

Al día siguiente, Kagome sintió los rayos del sol dar de lleno en su rostro y se despertó, se rasqueteó sus ojos y los abrió del todo pestañeando varias veces, suspiró y miró a su lado y nuevamente volvió a sentir ese vacío al no tenerlo, salió de la cama desnuda como estaba y tomó unas toallas y se metió a bañarse, luego se secó todo su cuerpo y se vistió, se puso otra minifalda negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta de manga corta de color amarillo, se calzó unos zapatos de taco blancos y se maquilló para tratar de tapar todo lo que lloró de noche.

Al rato, bajó al comedor del hotel a desayunar, cuando comenzó a sonar su celular, miró el visor de la tapa y vio que era Sango, abrió la tapa de su celular, presionó el botón verde de aceptar la llamada y saludó a su amiga y con la esperanza de que esta vez tenga novedades.

Sango : - Kagome,... por ahora seguimos sin encontrarlo, te prometí encontrarlo pero...- Balbuceó algo nerviosa y triste al no poder darle novedades a su amiga.

Kagome : - Sango, tienes hasta mañana para encontrarlo o mataré a Naraku y no habrá recompensa, ten en cuenta que cumplo mis palabras-. Dijo con enfado e impaciencia.

Sango : - Lo se, pero te hice una promesa y no voy a decepcionarte-. Dijo con voz de amargura.

Kagome : - Eso espero, confío plenamente en ti-. Dijo más calmada.

Sango : - Gracias, seguiré buscando y te prometo traértelo vivo-.

Kagome : - Ok, esperaré tu llamada, adiós-. Se despidió cortando la llamada.

La pelinegra guardó su celular en su cartera y terminó su desayuno, se levantó de su mesa cuando nuevamente su celular empezó a sonar, vio que era Sango nuevamente.

Kagome : - Si, Sango. ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó intrigada

Sango : - Kagome, debes ir de inmediato al metro de Nueva York en la estación 42 de Times Square e ir a la línea 7, me dijeron que hay un informante en peligro y dicen que sabe algo sobre InuYasha-. Dijo con voz alegre y de desesperación.

Kagome sintió que de repente se le cortó la respiración y que su alegría por dentro iba en aumento, agradecida hasta las lagrimas, felicitó a Sango y corrió hacia la estación dicha por su amiga, tomó todos los datos que le dio, número del tren, hora en la que pasaba, descripción del sujeto y todo lo que necesitaba para reconocerlo.

Al llegar a la estación, pudo ver mucho movimiento de gente, ya que era hora central y la gente iba a sus trabajos, llegó a la estación donde pasaba la línea 7 del metro y esperó a que llegue el tren, era el que venía, faltaban 10 minutos. De repente se percató que unos sujetos muy sospechosos llegaron a la estación, llevaban ramos de flores bien grandes, pero supo que por la forma que tenían de agarrárlos, llevaban ametralladoras en su interior. Kagome metió la mano en su cartera y se preparó, sabía que nada bueno iba a suceder.

El tren estaba arribando y Kagome vio al informante que tenía las novedades sobre InuYasha y se levantó de su asiento rápidamente ya que vio que los asesinos contratados iban a acribillarlo en cuanto saliera del tren, corrió y de un empujón lo volvió a meter dentro del tren salvándole la vida, ya que los terroristas comenzaron a disparar, Kagome sacó su arma de su cartera y mató a uno, los otros 3 solo pudieron ver impotentes como el tren se alejaba y Kagome había salvado la situación y liquidado a uno de ellos. La gente corría y gritaba despavorida y los terroristas comenzaron a tirar al aire para disiparlo aún más, huyeron y subieron a su auto a la espera de saber donde se bajará Kagome y el informante.

Informante : - Gracias señorita, me salvó-. Dijo agradecido.

Kagome : - De nada, será por que usted es a quien ando buscando-. Dijo respirando acelerada.

Informante : - ¿A que se refiere?-. Preguntó entrando en pánico.

Kagome : - A que usted sabe sobre mi pareja, hablo de InuYasha Taisho-. Le dijo calmándolo.

Informante : -Ah si, es cierto, usted debe ser Kagome Higurashi, la asesina más profesional de todas y la más solicitada-. Dijo admirado.

Kagome : - Así es y se que a usted lo buscan para matarlo por lo que sabe y eso me lo dijo mi amiga Sango-. Dijo guardando su arma dentro de su chaqueta amarilla y entre su minifalda.

Informante : - Me llamo Akitoki Houjo y si tengo noticias para darle sobre su marido-. Dijo presentándose primero y dándole la noticia después.

En ese momento, la gente comenzó a gritar y a acurrucarse, la pelinegra volteó hacia su izquierda y vio a un sujeto armado que les estaba apuntando con su ametralladora, Kagome sacó su arma de su cartera y antes de que disparase, el sujeto disparó una ráfaga y 3 balas impactaron en Akitoki, Kagome se quedó pasmada al verlo caer al suelo, furiosa disparó no menos de 5 balazos, matando al asesino contratado, se agachó hacia Akitoki y tomó su pulso...

Continuará.

Hola a todos:

Y,...?.... Madre querida!!! Que va a pasar ahora??? Justo que aparece un informante tenía que pasar lo peor,... vivirá para decirle a Kagome lo que sabe de InuYasha? O volverá a dejar a la sufrida pelinegra otra vez en ascuas?? Y por cierto, vaya descargo hizo con Naraku, a punto estuvo de matarlo a golpes y a tiros,... pero ahora importa saber si Akitoki vivirá para darle esa información que tanto necesita... lo conseguirá?? Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 : **Una esperanza.

Estaba muy débil, Kagome tomó su celular y llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia, estaba desesperada, su única llave para saber si su amado InuYasha estaba vivo o no se le estaban esfumando. En la siguiente estación, los paramédicos se llevaron a Akitoki y Kagome declaró lo sucedido con detalles y se fue.

En el andén, pegó un fuerte puñetazo a una de las paredes del mismo tren donde pasó todo, dejando un gran magullón en el que casi perfora el acero del vagón, no se hizo nada en su mano izquierda, pero era evidente que su bronca era enorme. Subió al tren y se marchó a tratar de dar un paseo y despejarse de tan mal trago que ha vivido ese día.

A la noche, fue al hospital donde estaba internado Akitoki ya que el insistió en hablar con ella aún en los últimos momentos de su vida, quería decirle todo lo de InuYasha y eso también sería muy beneficioso para Sango, ya que no solo se jugaba la amistad de Kagome, si no que ella no asesinara a Naraku y pierdan la enorme recompensa.

Kagome entró en la habitación y se sentó del lado derecho de la cama y Akitoki la miró y apenas sonrió, estaba todo entubado y lleno de agujas de suero, sangre y los aparatos de medir su pulso y su condición de estado.

Akitoki : - Ka...Kagome... de... debes saber algo... sobre InuYasha-. Tartamudeó moribundo.

Kagome : - Dime lo que sepas-. Suplicó tomándole su mano izquierda entre las suyas.

Akitoki : - El,... el... está...-. En ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

Kagome : - ¡AKITOKI!, gritó desesperada al ver que el joven informante se moría.

Akitoki respiró fuertemente y muy agitado, Kagome rogó que nada le pase, no quería forzarlo a hablar, pero necesitaba angustiosamente saber si InuYasha estaba vivo o no, no soportaba más esa piedra en su estomago que la angustiaba enormemente, Akitoki dejó de toser y con su voz entrecortada le dio el mensaje a Kagome.

Akitoki : - InuYasha está vivo, está en Denver, Colorado. Esta en una...-. No pudo terminar de decir nada que el pitido de que su vida llegó a su fin.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lagrimas y desesperación, apretó las manos del difunto Akitoki y lloró inclinándose encima de su cuerpo, los médicos que estaban fuera escucharon los desgarradores llantos de Kagome, entraron y se encontraron con la dramática escena, ya no había más nada que hacer. Kagome se marchó del hospital, pero al menos recibió la buena noticia de que InuYasha estaba vivo y en Denver, pero,... que estaba haciendo allá? Y como hizo por sobre todo?.

La pelinegra estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo y sobre todo en que andaba su pareja, pero lo primero era llamar a Sango y comunicarle la noticia, pero estaba tan mal por lo sucedido con el joven Akitoki, pero se armó de valor y llamó a su amiga que de seguro estaría esperando noticias suyas.

Kagome : - Sango?, hola soy yo-. Dijo con suma tristeza.

Sango : - Hola, amiga, dime, que paso?? Te oigo muy decaída-. Dijo preocupada.

Kagome : - Estoy mal, pero por otro lado estoy sumamente feliz-. Respondió.

Sango : - Explícate mejor-. Exigió.

Kagome : - Akitoki murió por recibir varios impactos de bala, liquidé a sus asesinos, pero murió, pero por suerte atinó a decirme que InuYasha está vivo-. Dijo con emoción al borde del llanto.

Sango : - ¡¿En serio?!, ¡¡¡eso es genial!!!, lastima lo de Akitoki-. Dijo con alegría y pena a la vez.

Kagome : - Si, necesito que me consigas un pasaje a Denver para mañana mismo, hoy estoy rendida y necesito descansar-. Dijo tomándose la frente.

Sango : - Dalo por hecho, amiga. Mañana recibirás el pasaje y todo lo necesario, enviaré a una de nuestras informantes a que te lo deje en el hotel donde estás-. Dijo.

Kagome : - Gracias, Sango. Te salvaste de que mate a esa basura, pero tarde o temprano lo haré-. Juró apretando el tubo del teléfono.

Sango : - Recuerda lo pactado-. La advirtió.

Kagome : - No lo olvidé, te veré pronto, mañana debo viajar a Denver, si sabes algo, avísame-. Dijo antes de despedirse de su amiga.

Sango : - Claro. Así lo haré. Cuídate y un beso grande amiga y suerte en tu búsqueda-. Se despidió finalmente y dándole mucho ánimo.

Kagome se despidió deseándole lo mejor y esperar noticias de ella, estaba terriblemente feliz de saber que verá a InuYasha pero le recriminará muchas cosas como el haberla preocupado tanto y no decirle nada, pero ¿Qué estaba tramando o mejor dicho que tenía en mente?. Al salir del locutorio, fue a abordar su auto, pero se percató que alguien la seguía de cerca y justamente desde el locutorio donde había salido. Desistió de subir a su auto y con mucho disimulo y estrategia fue hasta la estación del metro como si fingiera subir al metro, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia el andén perdiéndose entre la gente perdiendo de vista al seguidor. El sujeto empezó a buscarla desesperadamente, empujando con suma vehemencia a toda la gente, de su gabardina sacó 2 ametralladoras MP5 9mm y efectuó disparos al aire para disuadir a toda la gente, que al oír los disparos empezó a correr despavorida y el terrorista furioso empezó a idear la idea de tirarle a la gente por que no dejaban avanzarle y antes de que haga eso, Kagome salió de atrás de una columna del andén y el asesino contratado iba a dispararle al tenerla a tiro, pero la pelinegra fue más rápida y con su arma le dio un certero disparo en la frente acabando con la vida del asesino. Kagome bajó su 9 mm y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte del terrorista y vio que en su muñeca tenía tatuada las iniciales de la banda de Naraku, así que se había anotado otra victoria a su favor acabando con otro de los temibles secuaces del despiadado Naraku.

Más tranquila y luego que las autoridades se encargaran de llevarse el cuerpo inerte del terrorista y Kagome ya esté a salvo, la pelinegra fue a una cafetería a comer algo, tanta acción le había abierto un leve apetito. Tomó asiento en su mesa y pidió una ensalada de frutas con helado y crema y un jugo de naranjas y con todas las ganas comenzó a comer su magnifica ensalada. De repente, una mujer se sienta en la misma mesa que ella, pero Kagome estaba atenta y desde debajo de la mesa le estaba apuntando con su arma, pero cuando vio que la mujer le dijo que era una de las informantes secretas de Sango, dejó de apuntarle y guardó su 9mm en su cartera.

Informante : - Te traigo los pasajes que le solicitaste a Sango, todo está listo para tu viaje-. Le dijo la informante entregándole un sobre grande que tenía todo lo necesario para el viaje.

Kagome : - Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?-. La invitó en agradecimiento.

Informante : - Te agradezco, pero debo seguir con mi trabajo, gracias de todas formas, solo cuídate y que tengas buen viaje-. Le agradeció deseándole suerte.

Kagome se despidió sonriéndole y dándole las gracias por todo, la informante subió a una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados y arrancó, Kagome pudo divisar por la puerta donde entró la mujer que había al menos 4 escoltas dentro del vehículo y que seguro eran de la agencia de Sango, siguió comiendo su ensalada de frutas y ya tenía su pasaje para reencontrarse con InuYasha, pero su estado de ánimo era entre bueno y malo, bueno por que por fin verá a su amado InuYasha y malo por que no sabe como va a reaccionar al verlo, si era cierto que estaba vivo, le recriminaría por todo lo que la hizo sufrir y hasta molerlo a golpes.

Más tarde y ya bien de noche, Kagome regresaba de cenar y estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento del hotel e ingresó en este, solicitó sus llaves, subió por uno de las ascensores hasta su habitación y entró en esta, dejó su cartera, pero antes sacó su arma y la dejó en la mesa de luz, se despojó de toda su ropa y de su lencería, se tiró bruscamente en la cama, haciendo resonar el aire y aventando las sábanas de la cama que provocó al dejar caer su cuerpo, se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró agitada, no sabía por que, pero al mirar su desnudo cuerpo, notó que este brillaba lleno de gotas de sudor, los pliegues de las sábanas se le habían pegado a su cuerpo, trató de calmarse y se levantó de la cama, las sabanas se le despegaban de su cuerpo como si fueran una figurita autoadhesiva al despegarse de su papel protector, por suerte las luces estaban apagadas y nadie la vería que estaba desnuda, solo las luces de la calle iluminaban tenuemente su habitación. Fue hacia a heladera de la cocina de su dormitorio y de la heladera sacó una lata de coca cola y la empezó a beber.

Al sentir el liquido aliviarla, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a su cama, que notó estaba mojada de todo su sudor ¿tanto había sudado? Vaya que si. Cuando terminó su bebida se sintió aliviada, despojó las sábanas de la cama y se acostó a dormir, mañana temprano saldría hacia Denver.

Al día siguiente, Kagome ya estaba a bordo del avión que la llevará hacia su destino, tecleaba su notebook, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión. Una noticia le llamó la atención y era que en Denver, un tren de carga llevaba materiales eléctricos y armamento, sus ocupantes habían acribillado a balazos a un grupo de soldados que intentaron detenerlos y revisar el tren. Kagome empezó a sospechar si InuYasha no se había ido por su cuenta a tratar de detenerlos y fingió su muerte y si era así, lo iba a odiar para toda su vida y no iba a perdonársela jamás. Pero las pruebas que había llevado Naraku en esa caja le hicieron cambiar de parecer.

Naraku tenía algo planeado algo sumamente siniestro y esperaba el momento de escapar ya que sus hombres no iban a dejarlo solo, pero Naraku estaba sumamente extrañado que Hakudoshi no se había contactado con el y aunque esté prisionero de Sango, Hakudoshi podía contactarse con su jefe.

Hakudoshi se había contactado con el, el día que ocurrió lo de InuYasha y desde entonces no tuvo noticias de el y eso lo preocupo, ¿qué pasaba si Kagome lo había encontrado y asesinado?, Naraku sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y si era así, su venganza será terrible.

Mientras tanto, en el avión, Kagome logró intervenir un satélite espía y observar los movimientos del tren misterioso, era una formación, con 7 vagones de carga, uno playo con un helicóptero armado encima suyo y uno con paredes bajas que llevaban unos barriles de metal y unas cajas y finalmente la locomotora, era una diesel grande y estaba pintada de negro y blanco. Kagome averiguó su ruta e iba hacia una pista de aviones construida clandestinamente y donde un avión de carga aterrizaría para llevar las cajas que transportaba. Además en ese tren iban por lo menos 20 hombres fuertemente armados, tomó todos los detalles, pero algo le llamó la atención, no pudo verlo bien, pero juró ver a un hombre con una larga cabellera blanca abordar el tren, su cara era de espanto y tristeza, ¿acaso era InuYasha?, negó con su cabeza ya que eso era imposible, InuYasha no podía estar trabajando con terroristas de Naraku.

Más tarde, Kagome había llegado a Denver, despachó sus valijas y fue a la revisión del aeropuerto, presentó su documentación y las autoridades le dieron su permiso para llevar armas y las llaves de su camioneta 4x4 que utilizará durante su estadía.

En la habitación de la cabaña que le dieron con vista a la vía por donde pasaría el tren, dejó sus bolsos y valijas y salió afuera, el aire puro que se respiraba en el pueblo y el de montañas, daba un clima muy apacible de estar, siguió contemplando el paisaje, cuando el conserje del hotel cabaña la llamó avisándole que tenía un llamado de Sango, Kagome agradeció y atendió a su amiga.

Kagome : - Hola Sango, ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?-. Preguntó contenta.

Sango : Kagome : - Ha pasado algo terrible, Naraku se ha escapado, no sabemos como, pero huyó-. Dijo con desesperación en su voz.

Continuará.

Y ahora?? Naraku se escapó!! Como lo hizo??. Lo cierto es como va a reaccionar Kagome, se volverá o esperará a ver lo de InuYasha y aquel misterioso tren de carga??? Y por otro lado será InuYasha al que vio abordar aquel tren? Que pasará? Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 : **Reencuentro

Kagome se quedó estática y helada,. Acaso oyó bien Naraku ¡¿había escapado?!.

Kagome : - ¡¡¿¿Como que se escapó??!!,... pero... ¿Cómo lo hizo?-. Dijo horrorizada.

Sango : - No lo se, encontré a Yuka y a Kágura desmayadas y la pared de su celda destruida, al parecer fue con un helicóptero fuertemente armado que lograron rescatarlo y ahora no sabemos donde está-. Gimoteó al borde de los nervios.

La pelinegra tomó aire paciente, pero luego apretó fuertemente sus dientes y con su mano izquierda por poco rompe el tubo del teléfono al apretarlo con mucha fuerza, pero volvió a llamarse a la calma y le habló a Sango como si no hubiera pasado nada y en su mente empezó a tejerse un plan.

Kagome : - Tranquilízate, Sango. Estoy segura que este tren tiene algo que ver con la fuga de Naraku y su extraño cargamento, deja todo en mis manos, se lo que debo hacer-. Dijo con una sonrisa asesina y triunfal.

Sango : - De acuerdo, amiga. Te deseo suerte y espero que InuYasha esté bien-. Deseó alegre al saber que puede contar con su gran amiga.

Kagome : - No se si lo estará cuando lo agarre por haberme hecho sufrir tanto-. Masculló enojada.

Sango : - ¡Jaja!, tranquilízate, alguna razón debe haber tenido en el caso que esté vivo-. Dijo riendo.

Kagome : - De acuerdo, adiós Sango y gracias-. Se despidió

Sango : -Adiós amiga, suerte-. Culminó.

Kagome cortó el teléfono y se pasó fuertemente las manos por su rostro, ahora tenía un doble dilema y era el tren y Naraku, estaba segura que ese tren tenía algo que ver con la fuga de Naraku de la prisión de la base de Sango y lo que no sabían era la despiadada y cruel venganza que tenía planeada en contra de Sango y principalmente de Kagome.

La pelinegra tenía motivos suficientes para estar sumamente nerviosa y con temor y aunque sea la mejor pistolera y asesina a sueldo del mundo, sabe que no es fácil estar sola ante el peligro y más con un asesino tan despiadado como Naraku suelto por ahí y con sus secuaces al acecho y sus malévolos planes en mente.

A la noche, Kagome estaba cenando en el restaurante del hotel, estaba deleitada con el exquisito pollo asado que estaba comiendo, la camarera y su nieta estaban sumamente contentas de que sus clientes estén satisfechos con lo que ellas preparan, la mujer mayor se llama Kaede y su nieta es Koharu, ambas trabajan allí desde hace mucho, ya que ese hotel cabaña es parte de ellas y del dueño. Koharu es una chica de unos 22 años de edad muy mona y simpática y Kaede es una mujer mayor de más de 60 años de edad. Ambas estaban conversando con Kagome sobre sucesos raros que han estado sucediendo en el hotel.

Kagome : - Y dice que esos tipos han estado acosando a su nieta?-. Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Kaede : - Si, son 2, a estas horas siempre bajan a cenar y se sientan en la mesa de al lado de la que estas-. Dijo con sufrimiento y mientras su nieta seguía en la cocina.

Kagome seguía cenando cuando notó que la expresión del rostro de Kaede cambió a seria y de mucho enojo, giró sobre su hombro y vio llegar a dos hombres que tenían una sonrisa de superioridad y diabólica, Kaede se levantó de la mesa de Kagome y los atendió.

Kaede : - Aquí tienen su mesa-. Les dijo con desdén.

Terrorista 1 : - No, queremos esa, donde está esa chica-. Dijo ejerciendo superioridad.

Kaede : - Está ocupada, ¿acaso no ve?-. Replicó con enfado.

Terrorista 1 : - No me provoque anciana, queremos esa mesa y nada más y traiga al primor de su nieta, aunque creo que con esa, también pasaremos una linda noche-. Rió sarcásticamente.

Kaede : - No se atreva a tocar a mi nieta, cerdo pervertido-. Espetó duramente.

Terrorista 2 : -Que te parece, se reveló la vieja-. Dijo con risa desdeña.

En el instante en que el terrorista 1 iba a pegarle a Kaede, Kagome sacó rápidamente su calibre 9 milímetros de entre sus pantalones y le disparó dos veces al sujeto acertándole en el hombro y este gritó de dolor, el otro quiso defender a su amigo pero se llevó la sorpresa de que Kagome lo estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

Kagome : - Solo haz un movimiento en falso y tendrás un tercer ojo en la cabeza, lastima que no te servirá para ver-. Dijo sonriendo triunfal.

En eso, Kaede y Koharu, se refugiaron detrás de Kagome que seguía apuntándole a los 2 maleantes, entonces uno de ellos rió malévolamente para provocar a Kagome y a quienes estaba protegiendo.

Terrorista 1 : - ¡Jajajaja!, se nota que tu, vieja repulsiva y tu nietita no pueden defenderse solas, son como bebes blandengues y necesitan de una niñera para que las proteja, que asco me dan, Naraku nos enseñó a ser valientes, lastima que ustedes carecen de eso, que pena me dan-. Dijo con desdén y alevosía que irritó a Koharu.

Kagome la detuvo antes que intente caer en la trampa de los terroristas, ya que estos las estaban provocando para que reaccionen y ellos saquen provecho de ello, pero en ese instante llegó la policía y arrestó a los malvivientes, que antes de ser esposados hicieron gestos de aleteo de gallinas y sonidos de cacareos hacia Kaede y Koharu a quienes les tiraban besitos mientras eran retirados a los empujones del hotel, los policías agradecieron a Kagome por su ayuda.

Kaede : - Gracias, querida, no sabes el enorme peso que nos has sacado al hacerle frente a esos 2 canallas, no dejaban en paz a mi nieta y sobre todo que siempre hablaban del paso de un tren por aquí-. Dijo la anciana agradeciéndole la ayuda a Kagome.

Kagome al oír lo que le dijo Kaede le pidió que le suministre más detalles y además le dijo que había alguien más interesado en ese tren y cuando le detalló un dato sumamente importante para ella, sus esperanzas se reabrieron como nunca antes.

Kagome : - InuYasha-. Murmuró su nombre muy despacio.

La pelinegra salió afuera luego de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena, la noche estrellada y sin una sola nube y el clima ideal, estaba vestida con una musculosa femenina de algodón de finos tirantes a los hombros de color blanco crema y unos pantalones de vestir negros largos hasta sus talones y unas sandalias de taco mediano, caminó hacia donde se encontraban las vías del tren, escaló la pequeña ladera por donde van los rieles y supo que mañana será el día en que pueda acabar con ese tren de suministros y de paso averiguar lo más importante para ella el paradero de InuYasha.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se levantó a las 8 en punto, se dio un refrescante y relajante baño y se vistió para la acción, preparó su bolso de ataque con todo lo necesario y bajó a desayunar al bar del hotel, allí Koharu le sirvió su desayuno y le dejó una carta que decía:

_Gorra blanca, lleva una remera negra con bolsillo y vaqueros azules, zapatos negros y anteojos oscuros, está parado atrás de una choza abandonada atrás de la señal del ferrocarril, lleva bolsos con material sofisticado, puede estar tras lo mismo que tu._

Kagome arrugó la carta y se apresuró a desayunar, hizo una pausa para poder digerir bien y luego salió hacia el sitio indicado por Koharu y cargó su bolso, se dirigió hacia la choza abandonada junto al semáforo del tren y se escondió tras unos arbustos, allí divisó dentro de la pequeña casa abandonada una silueta y se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba dentro era Hakudoshi,... eso solo significaba una cosa, que la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo se habían esfumado totalmente, apretó con suma fuerza sus dientes y abrió su bolso, sacó una escopeta shotgun UHG 870 de amplio cañón y una caja de cartuchos, colocó varios de ellos dentro del arma y aseguró la boca de alimentación y luego revisó su otra arma, su fiel compañera 9 milímetros.

Se asomó entre las hojas de las plantas y vio que Hakudoshi estaba medio nervioso como si esperara a alguien o a algo, Kagome miró su reloj y vio que faltaban 2 horas para que llegue el tren a su destino y lo recoja, entonces decidió poner su plan en acción y atraparlo antes que aborde ese tren. Con suma estrategia y movimiento caminó con sumo cuidado hasta la casa y se escondió detrás de la pared y preparó su arma, pero Hakudoshi se percató de que había alguien y se aprestó a huir antes de ser capturado y más si sospechaba de quien se trataba.

Kagome se aprestaba a darle una patada a la puerta, cuando sintió el romper de unos cristales e inmediatamente supo que el sujeto estaba escapando por una de las ventanas, corrió hacia la ventana y vio que efectivamente Hakudoshi estaba corriendo hacia un jeep que estaba estacionado detrás de una loma grande y amplia.

Kagome : - Hakudoshi, ¡Alto!, detente!!!-. Gritó fuertemente.

Hakudoshi no la obedeció, subió todos sus bolsos y abordó su vehículo, lo puso en marcha y arrancó a toda velocidad, pero Kagome fue más rápida que el y de uno de su bolso sacó una granada, de las muchas que tenía, la arrojó y su precisión no pudo ser más acertada ya que la granada impactó bajo el chasis del jeep haciéndolo volcar, Kagome corrió con su escopeta en mano, mientras Hakudoshi salía a duras penas de su destruido jeep, que quedó cabeza abajo. Kagome no perdió tiempo y lo ató de pies y manos para inmovilizarlo y lo llevó hasta la casa abandonada de donde escapó.

Cuando Hakudoshi volvió en si tras estar mareado por el vuelco, vio que estaba inmóvil por estar atado de pies y manos y en eso vio a Kagome.

Hakudoshi : - Que es esto?? Libérame!!!-. Exigió bruscamente.

Kagome : - Petición denegada, eres mi carnada para atraer a Naraku y junto a tu jefe voy a mandarlos a ambos al infierno y no me va a importar absolutamente nada-. Aseveró irónicamente.

Hakudoshi : Se nota que eres demasiado lenta y tonta para pensar que me tienes-. Dijo ahora el con sumo sarcasmo y sonriendo.

Kagome : - De que hablas? Te esposé lo suficientemente bien como para evitarme sorpresas y de paso evitar que escapes, tu y tu asqueroso jefe pagarán todo mi sufrimiento-. Masculló con sumo odio que se notaba claramente en sus ojos y su voz.

En eso Hakudoshi elevó sus brazos, mostrándole que ya no estaba esposado, se había liberado... pero ¿como lo hizo?, Kagome se quedó absolutamente pasmada al verlo, pero en ese instante sacó su arma de entre sus pantalones de vestir negros, pero cuando vio que Hakudoshi se empezó a arrancar la piel de su rostro se horrorizó, pero luego esa expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y felicidad al ver de quien se trataba y que sus esperanzas renacieran nuevamente.

El presunto Hakudoshi dejó ver quien era realmente, cuando se terminó de sacar la mascara, los lentes de contacto y la peluca que tenía puesta, dejando ver que de quien se trataba era ¡INUYASHA!

Que todo ese tiempo había fingido ser Hakudoshi.

Kagome se quedó estática y al borde del llanto de la emoción no podía creerlo, pero era así, lo tenía frente a sus ojos, al alcance de ella.

Kagome : - I-Inu-...InuYasha...-. Balbuceó su nombre.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas.

Y? Que sorpresita la de Kagome!!, cuando todo hacía presagiar que era Hakudoshi, finalmente se develó el misterio y resultó ser InuYasha para su mayor alegría... ¿Cómo reaccionará ahora? Cumplirá su promesa de molerlo a golpes o abrazarlo?, pro otro lado que pasará con el tren?? Podrán detenerlo?, lo cierto es que ahora Kagome e InuYasha vuelven a estar juntos ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante con ellos de nuevo juntos?. Averígüenlo pronto

Arrivederchi.

Guille : (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 : **Reencuentro complicado

En ese momento, Kagome sintió que sus ojos se bañaban de lagrimas, corrió hacia InuYasha y lo abrazó fuertemente llorando a lagrima viva encima de su hombro izquierdo. InuYasha la abrazó fuertemente, imaginó cuanto debía estar sufriendo y lo notó cuando Kagome le gritó muy fuerte mientras permanecía llorando sobre el.

Kagome : - Por que no me dijiste nada??? NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SUFRÍ PENSANDO QUE ESTABAS MUERTO!!!!!-. Gritó furiosa.

InuYasha : - Lo siento de verdad, Kagome. Pero era algo que debía hacer, lamento haberte preocupado tanto-. Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

La pelinegra lo apartó bruscamente de su lado.

Kagome : - Tan importante era que ni podías decírmelo???, ME TUVE QUE TRAGAR TAMAÑO DOLOR Y HASTA LLEGAR A ENFRENTARME A TERRORISTAS QUE HASTA HE ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS DE INCÓGNITO POR TU ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO???!!!-. Gritó más furiosa.

InuYasha no sabía que contestarle, sabía que tenía razón pero debía hacerlo para poder preservar la vida de Kagome, si Hakudoshi llevaba a cabo su plan, ella podía correr mucho peligro al igual que el y no iba a permitirlo el arriesgaría todo por salvarla. Llegó a pensar que ella estaba siendo injusta con el al recriminarlo tanto por no decirle nada de su misión. InuYasha vio que Kagome no dejaba de llorar y que estaba furiosa con el, no se atrevía a volver a abrazarla o a decirle algo, temía cualquier represalia por parte de una enardecida Kagome. Repentinamente miró su reloj y vio que solo faltaban 15 minutos para que el tren pase por el lugar donde están ellos, tomó sus binoculares y enfocó a lo lejano de las vías y percibió las potentes luces delanteras de la locomotora que se estaba aproximando hacia ellos, la hora de una nueva acción se estaba acercando.

InuYasha : - Es hora de recibir a nuestro invitado-. Anunció mirándola tristemente.

La pelinegra no le respondió nada, preparó su bolso y revisó los cargadores y su Taurus calibre 9mm.

Se puso de pie y salió afuera acompañada por InuYasha. Se secó sus lagrimas y juntos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y esperaron a que pasara el tren y afortunadamente nadie los vio antes que la gran mole pasara cerca de ellos. Cuando el último vagón de este pasó, lo abordaron en un rápido movimiento, trepando por la escalerilla que el último vagón de carga, tenía en su lateral derecho y subieron hasta el techo, caminaron vagón por vagón tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de los terroristas que iban a bordo de el.

Cada vagón del convoy, llevaba las insignias de la organización de Naraku y en su interior, llevaba una preciada carga que era vital para el cruel asesino. Kagome e Inuyasha se escondieron entre medio de 2 vagones al ver que había un centinela en el techo del tren, estaba armado con una ametralladora automática y avanzaba con pasos militares, parecía bien entrenado.

InuYasha, trepó silenciosamente hasta el techo y sin que lo viesen, tomó al centinela por sorpresa y le pegó una fuerte trompada hasta desmayarlo totalmente, evitó que cayera en el techo para no llamar la atención y lo recostó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, le hizo una seña a Kagome cuando esta se asomó y vio que InuYasha tenía todo controlado.

Sin seguir en dirigirle la palabra, la pelinegra sacó de su bolso 2 envases que parecían granadas de humo, abrió una compuerta del techo del furgón, InuYasha trató de detenerla.

InuYasha : - ¿Qué crees que haces?-. Rezongó en voz baja.

Kagome : - Cállate y aguarda-. Musito en voz baja y con desdén.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y cuando escuchó 3 golpes que caían era la señal, pero cuando el peliblanco quiso bajar, ella lo detuvo, y cuando sonó un cuarto golpe, le hizo una señal que ya podía actuar. InuYasha sonrió, que lista era Kagome. Había espiado dentro del vagón y descubierto a 4 terroristas dentro del furgón, sin ser vistos, entraron dentro del vagón. Kagome ató a los 5 sujetos, ya que InuYasha cargó con el que desmayó en el techo.

El furgón estaba cargado con cajas de gran tamaño, pero no decían nada, estaban hechas de madera y bien cerradas, estaban con fuertes candados y se veían muy sospechosas. InuYasha tomó una palanca de hierro y con gran esfuerzo logró romper el fuerte candado de una de las cajas y miró en su interior, se quedó asombrado al ver que había partes de electrónica y lo que parecía ser partes para armar un robot. Abrieron todas las demás y había lo mismo, partes para armar robots y en otras descubrieron cohetes para unos lanzadores que había en otras cajas y que formaban parte de los brazos de esos robots.

InuYasha : - Mira estos planos, parecen ser los que sirven para el armado de esos robots-. Dijo investigando un gran maletín lleno de planos técnicos y unos CDs de computadora con vital información de esos robots que iban a ser utilizados en algo siniestro seguramente.

Kagome se acercó y examinó los planos, efectivamente eran del armado de esos robots.

Kagome : - llevaré estos planos a Sango y Miroku para que los examinen, siempre y cuando terminemos antes esta misión y con este tren-. Farfulló con desdén.

InuYasha : - Aguarda un momento,... ¿Cómo que irás?-. Exigió saber sorprendido.

Kagome : - Aún no te he perdonado lo que me hiciste y he decidido ir sola por esta vez, te llamaré cuando obtenga la información sobre estos robots-. Dijo con desgano y con un suspiro.

InuYasha se quedó atónito y sin palabras, ahora resulta que Kagome se había puesto en caprichosa y todo por que no le dijo lo que tenía planeado respecto, repentinamente, el tren se detuvo y Kagome sonrió, pero InuYasha no se explicaba que demonios sucedía.

InuYasha : - ¿Por que nos detuvimos?, deben habernos descubierto-.

Kagome Miró su reloj y su celular y le hizo una mueca sonriente.

Kagome : - Es Sango, acudió a mi llamado, le di las coordenadas por donde iba el tren y me dijo que me esperaría en este punto, acaba de confirmármelo, es ella-. Dijo con sonrisa triunfal.

InuYasha : - Vaya, que lista eres-. Sonrió con ironía.

Kagome : - Así es, mientras tu jugabas al extraviado misterioso, yo estuve averiguando sobre este tren y con ayuda de Sango, pude dar con tu paradero y de paso detener esta amenaza-. Rió con cinismo y desdén a modo de reclamo.

InuYasha ya se estaba cansando de esto, bajaron juntos del tren y vieron un helicóptero estacionado y varias mujeres y hombres, estaban ahí para llevarse la mercancía del tren y a este de paso. Kagome abrazó a Sango y le entregó el maletín con los planos, la castaña estaba orgullosa por el excelente trabajo que realizó y sobre todo InuYasha, aunque haya sido poco y haya actuado de incógnito a espaldas de su enfurecida Kagome.

Al rato, Kagome iba en el helicóptero con Sango, rumbo a su base para poder revisar los planos y saber cuales eran los nuevos planes de Naraku y para que quería todas esas piezas para armar robots de guerra. InuYasha estaba a bordo del tren, sango le había recomendado que no fuese con ellas ya que Kagome se lo había pedido expresamente. El ambarino estaba sumamente molesto por la actitud de Kagome, reconoce que estuvo mal en no decirle, pero Kagome exageraba en su enojo y eso era mala señal para ambos, la misión podía correr peligro. Sin embargo, algo que llamó la atención de Inuyasha es que solo 5 hombres de Naraku, eran los que custodiaban ese tren que era tan importante, debería de haber más, pero por alguna extraña razón eran solo 5 ¿Qué planeaba Naraku?, era muy calculador y astuto y debían andar con sumo cuidado.

Más tarde, Kagome y Sango dedujeron para que eran esos planos y a donde iban destinadas esas cajas, Naraku planeaba construir un ejercito de robots centinelas para su nueva torre rascacielos que estaba construyendo en Nueva York y esas partes iban destinadas a Australia, donde armarían los robots y serían llevados a Nueva York una vez que estén terminados y listos, serían llevados en avión de manera clandestina, aunque el perverso Naraku ya tenía todo pensado.

Kagome tomó su celular y llamó a InuYasha. Este atendió y al oír la voz de Kagome hizo un gesto desdeño y con voz muy apagada le respondió.

InuYasha : - Si, que deseas???-. Dijo con desdén.

Kagome : - Inuyasha, Necesito que vayas a Nueva York y averigües sobre una torre que Naraku está construyendo con un propósito, yo viajaré a Australia por que he averiguado que esas partes mecánicas iban hacia allá-. Explicó brindándole la información que obtuvo.

InuYasha : - ¿Irás sola?-. Preguntó con la esperanza de no obtener un si.

Kagome : - No, Sango irá conmigo, tu has lo que te he pedido-.

InuYasha : - De ninguna manera!!!, me borro de esto!!!, estoy harto de que me trates así solo por que no te dije de mi plan, pues si no hubiera sido por mi, nunca hubieran podido localizar ese maldito tren, por desgracia, Akitoki murió por ello. Si quieres trabajar sola, hazlo y vete al infierno, ¡¡¡¡ADIOS!!!!!-. Gritó exasperado y cortando su celular muy bruscamente y lo cerró.

Kagome se quedó estupefacta, no se imaginó semejante reacción de InuYasha, colgó el teléfono muy despacio y estaba sumamente triste, tenía ganas de largarse a llorar nuevamente, Sango miró a su amiga y se preocupó mucho, Eri también estaba muy preocupada, ambas sabían que acababa de discutir con InuYasha y muy mal.

Sango : - Kagome, es mejor que InuYasha y tu vayan a Australia, Miroku y yo nos encargaremos de lo que pase en Nueva York con ese edificio torre-. Dijo con firmeza.

Kagome : - No, Sango. No tergiversaremos nuestros planes, seguiremos tal cual lo teníamos previsto-. Aseveró firmemente.

Sango : - De ninguna manera!!! -, (Espetó). – Lo mejor entonces es cancelar el viaje y acabar con esto en la misma base del tren, ya me enoje contigo, Kagome-. Gruño muy enojada.

Kagome enmarcó un puchero en su hermoso rostro y le dio la espalda a sus amigas, ambas estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de Kagome, Eri acomodó sus auriculares con micrófono incorporado y siguió monitoreando los movimientos del tren, ya que Miroku había ideado un plan que consiste en dejar que el tren vaya hasta su destino final sin que nadie sospeche y ver cual era su base para realizar el embarco de esas cajas y su sofisticado cargamento.

El tren estaba llegando a su destino, desde una ventila del furgón, InuYasha observó a unos 30 hombres fuertemente armados y varios autos estacionados y dispersos por el lugar, sabía que esto iba a ser muy difícil, ellos apenas eran 10 más el y ellos eran muchos. El ambarino envió unas imágenes a la base de Sango y sin perder tiempo, la castaña y Kagome partieron en su helicóptero hacia el lugar, debían auxiliar a sus camaradas en peligro antes que lo hagan los bandidos, pero no precisamente para auxiliarlos, si no para hacerlos sus prisioneros o algo peor.

A bordo del helicóptero, Sango y Kagome se preparaban para la acción, mientras un piloto que pertenece al bando de Miroku, estaba al mando del aparato. Kagome revisó su bolso y su carga especial que tenía lista para la acción. La pelinegra rogaba llegar rápido, aunque estaba furiosa con InuYasha, estaba muy preocupada por el, no quería ni pensar que le harían esos sujetos y si aún querían venganza por lo de Hakudoshi o si Naraku lo quería vivo para matarlo el, no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera. Mientras tanto, el tren ya se había detenido y los maleantes se dirigían hacia el vagón donde estaba InuYasha y el grupo, los nervios iban en aumento.

Continuará

Hola a todos.

Ante todo quiero avisarles, que estaré ausente por 14 días, me voy este viernes de vacaciones, y a los que sigan este fic y los que me tienen agregado, así que hasta el 25 de enero, no se actualizarán, espero sepan tener paciencia y gomen por todo. Gracias.

Y llegará Kagome a tiempo para rescatar a InuYasha y los suyos antes que lo hagan los terroristas?

Que pasará con Kagome e Inuyasha, podrán arreglarse de una vez, aunque esté sumamente furiosa con el por lo que pasó antes? En cierta manera Kagome exagera en su enojo, aunque ella cree que es justificado, ¿podrán arreglarse?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 : **Rescate y traición

El grupo que iba con InuYasha se estaban empezando a poner nervioso, ellos eran muy pocos y los sujetos eran como 20, repentinamente, InuYasha tomó una varilla de hierro y trancó la puerta del furgón antes que ellos lleguen, le pidió a Yuka que le dé la cámara digital que tenía con las pruebas y los microfilm de los planos de la nueva base de Naraku y que escapen por el techo del tren sin ser vistos, que el los iba a entretener y que confiara en el. Yuka no se opuso y le deseó mucha suerte.

InuYasha pudo ver como el grupo escapaba a salvo por el techo del tren sin que los maleantes los vean, ya que estaban concentrados en como destrabar la puerta. El peliblanco debía pensar en algo rápido y vio una caja que contenía granadas, sacó una y las colocó junto a la puerta donde puso la barra de metal y el seguro lo ató con un hilo, a esta, cosa de que cuando logren abrirla, quiten el seguro de la granada y esta explote. Inuyasha se apartó de la puerta y cuando los sujetos lograron abrirla, logró su cometido, la granada estalló haciendo que uno de ellos salga disparado unos 5 metros de tren, los sujetos empezaron a abrir fuego sobre el tren al ver que había un intruso, pero InuYasha escapó a salvo por la otra puerta del tren y pronto vio al helicóptero donde estaba Kagome lista para ayudarlo a subir en el y poder escaparse, mientras Sango, ya había rescatado a su grupo, en una furgoneta que le robó a los terroristas de su base y escapó.

Kagome vio a InuYasha que corría hacia el helicóptero y abrió la puerta, se sentó en el borde y apoyó los pies en las varillas de aterrizaje del aparato, se agachó y extendió su brazo para que InuYasha pueda tomar su mano y ayudarlo a subir a bordo, repentinamente uno de los guardias de la base, salió de atrás de una puerta de una sala de máquinas y empezó a abrir fuego en el preciso momento en que Kagome estaba por tomar la mano de InuYasha y ayudarlo a subir a bordo. Varias balas impactaron en el helicóptero y el piloto se vio obligado a elevarlo.

Kagome : - ¡INUYASHAAA!-. Gritó con desesperación.

InuYasha se arrojó al piso y sacó su arma de entre sus pantalones y disparó unas 5 veces acertando todos los disparos en unos tubos de explosivos térmicos que al estallar hicieron caer al atacante y matarlo, en eso InuYasha se reincorporó y vio que se acercaba otro guardia armado con una MP5 A4

E inmediatamente le gritó al piloto que se eleve y se pongan a salvo, Kagome estaba cada vez más desesperada, se percató que a lo lejos había varios autos estacionados y de seguro los maleantes querrán utilizarlos para escapar o atacarlos a ellos.

En tanto InuYasha escapaba de aquella ráfaga de balas que disparaba el custodio, volvió a sacar su arma y de 3 certeros disparos acabó con la vida de quien quería asesinarlo, pero casi sin darle tiempo a respirar, un motociclista armado se dirigía hacia el y con intenciones de arrollarlo, pero el ambarino, en un movimiento rápido lo eludió y le disparó derribándolo de su moto y acabando con el.

InuYasha sacó el cargador de su arma y colocó uno nuevo, tomó la moto y la puso en marcha dirigiéndose hacia el puente para poder escapar.

InuYasha : - Kagome, despéjame el puente-. Gritó

Kagome hizo una seña al piloto y este se dirigió hacia el puente. En ese momento, 20 hombres bajaban de las escaleras de una casa escondida en una fosa muy grande y muy cerca de donde estaba el tren de suministros y abordaban los autos que estaban estacionados, todos estaban fuertemente armados. Mientras InuYasha se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el puente donde estaba la puerta de salida y poder escapar.

El helicóptero se dirigía hacia el puente, cuando de repente, el rechinar de neumáticos alertó al piloto que miró hacia abajo y vio a un auto salir a toda velocidad hacia el puente y obstruir la retirada de InuYasha. El auto era un Ford Victoria de color bronce y con 3 sujetos a bordo armados. Uno de ellos se asomó por la ventanilla delantera derecha y empezó a abrir fuego contra el helicóptero al ver que Kagome estaba por dispararles. Varias balas impactaron en el aparato y por suerte no impactaron a sus ocupantes, pero Kagome empezó a enfadarse.

Kagome : - Con que quieren jugar, ¿eh?, ahora si estoy muy enojada-. Dijo con voz alterada.

La pelinegra sacó un lanzacohetes simple, abrió el tubo lanzador y colocó un cohete, apuntó hacia el auto y con un certero disparo acertó en la parte trasera del rodado, haciéndolo elevar unos centímetros del suelo, el sujeto que le estaba disparando al helicóptero casi se cae del auto producto de la explosión. Sin embargo, su conductor pudo mantenerlo en funcionamiento y bien y seguir su trayecto hacia InuYasha, aunque el baúl del auto se estaba incendiando. Uno de los maleantes, salió de una de las ventanillas traseras y empezó a disparar junto al otro que había atacado a Kagome. En eso la pelinegra vio que las balas pasaban a escasos milímetros de InuYasha y su moto que iba hacia ellos. Colocó otro cohete en su lanzador, apuntó y antes que las balas alcancen al audaz ambarino, el proyectil impactó de lleno en el auto.

El vehículo despegó del pavimento y salió disparado por los aires, dando volteretas como un pedazo de papel y cayendo hacia las aguas y envuelto en una cortina de fuego, pedazos del auto volaban por todas partes. InuYasha pasó por entre las llamas del auto, mientras este caía al agua hecho pedazos y envuelto en llamas que se apagaron al caer al lago. El piloto rió fuertemente con victoria y Kagome sonrió triunfante. La suerte de los ocupantes del auto estaba mucho más que clara.

InuYasha estaba a escasos metros de la salida cuando un Ford Taurus 96 pintado de azul metalizado, apareció para interceptarlo, el piloto del helicóptero lo vio y descendió hasta casi quedar a ras del suelo, Kagome estaba apuntándole con el lanzacohetes, pero el que manejaba disparó y Kagome debió meterse dentro del aparato y el piloto elevarlo ante el ataque, el conductor del Taurus rió victorioso.

Piloto : - Estas bien??, Kagome-. Preguntó preocupado

Kagome : - Si, pero mira lo que ese desgraciado cabrón le hizo al moño de mi blusa de tirantes, ahora si que estoy verdaderamente furiosa-. Masculló.

El disparo del que manejaba el auto, perforó el pequeño moño que Kagome tenía en el escote de su blusa de tirantes blanca y por milímetros no le impactó en el pecho. Kagome observó como el acompañante del auto se asomó por la ventanilla y sacó una ametralladora MAC11 y apoyó sus brazos en el techo y empezó a abrir fuego contra InuYasha, algunas balas impactaron en su moto sin herirlo ni nada, el peliblanco contestó al fuego disparando varias veces hacia su atacante hasta que una bala le rozó el hombro del terrorista y debió dejar de disparar y meterse en el auto.

El conductor lo vio y se preocupó por su compañero, pero al girar la cabeza hacia su izquierda vio a Kagome apuntándoles con un lanzacohetes, en ese lapsus de distracción, Inuyasha aprovechó a dispararle a uno de los neumáticos del auto, haciendo que este pierda el control y esa fue la oportunidad de Kagome para anotarse otra victoria, disparó el misil hacia el auto impactándolo en su parte trasera, pero esta vez el auto se dio vuelta y tumbó unas diez veces quedando convertido en un montó de hierros retorcidos, sus 2 ocupantes abandonaron el auto muy mareados y aturdidos.

Inuyasha pudo escapar gracias a la valerosa ayuda de Kagome, quien además volvió a anotar puntos a su favor, cuando al ver que se acercaban más vehículos, volvió a recargar su lanzacohetes y disparó hacia una camioneta ford ecosport 4x4 que encabezaba el lote de 4 autos junto a otros 3, la camioneta voló en mil pedazos haciendo detener a la caravana.

Inuyasha elevó su mirada hacia arriba y miró al helicóptero y sonrió al ver a Kagome, esta le sonrió apenas mientras guardaba sus armas, pero luego ambos se percataron de algo, parte del tren ya había sido desenganchado y llevado a un barco que estaba anclado en la orilla y que llegó mientras los demás actuaban de señuelo. Los ocupantes que sobrevivieron de la caravana de autos que iban delante de la destruida 4x4, escaparon en un helicóptero que los rescató, mientras el barco había zarpado con gran parte de la carga del tren, no se llevaron todo y eso les serviría como evidencia a las agencia de Sango y Miroku para saber que está tramando Naraku.

Más tarde, la policía de Texas, incautó el resto de la mercancía que llevaba el tren, secuestraron armas, electrónica y mucho material para armar robots artillados fuertemente. En la agencia de Sango, esta y Miroku estudiaban los planos secretos que InuYasha les entregó gracias a los microfilm, fotos y videos que le sacaron al tren. Mientras tanto, InuYasha no supo más nada de Kagome después de la misión, ¿acaso seguía enojada con el?, ya era demasiado, tampoco hizo algo para que sea tan duradero su enojo. El ambarino ya se estaba cansando de los caprichos de Kagome. Eri lo encontró y le dijo donde estaba Kagome, se había vuelto a Nueva York ni bien concluyó la misión en la que lo salvó de morir en manos de aquellos terroristas, aunque algunos habían logrado escapar de las manos de ellos.

InuYasha agradeció a Eri la información y sin perder tiempo partió hacia Nueva York a tratar de pedirle perdón a Kagome y que razone de una buena vez por todas y que ya deje sus caprichos de lado y de una vez lo perdone.

Sango y Miroku, seguían investigando los planos del nuevo invento de Naraku, parecía que se estaba jugando su última carta por lo que estaba proyectando. Todo era meticulosamente detallado y observado, las trampas eran muy mortales y el rascacielos que estaba construyendo, parecía ser una fortaleza de batalla y no un edificio alto común y corriente. Miroku revisó los planos de los robots que actuarían de centinelas y eran de temer, pero,... la pregunta era ¿por qué esos planos si eran tan secretos, estaban casi a la vista de cualquiera que usurpara el tren y sin protección?, ¿qué tramaba Naraku?. Su plan parecía perfecto y sin errores.

A la noche, InuYasha llegó a Nueva York y fue a su hotel, dejó su equipaje y preguntó en la recepción por Kagome, el conserje le dijo que había salido después de recibir una llamada y se la veía feliz. Eso llamó mucho la atención de InuYasha, que se quedó muy pensativo, ¿en que andará Kagome?. Salió a la calle y ni bien puso un píe en ella ya se encontró con la acción, un caco, le robó la cartera a una anciana y empezó a correr hacia el tren elevado, el ambarino salió corriendo tras de el, un tren estaba llegando a la estación y eso podía significar la salvación para el ladrón, pero en el mismo momento en que el delincuente abordó el tren, el peliblanco logró abordarlo antes que el tren se vaya y lo empezó a correr, el delincuente sacó de su pantalón un cuchillo y tomó a una mujer de rehén y le puso la punta del cuchillo en la garganta de la mujer que lloraba de nervios.

Ladrón : - Da un solo paso y la mato-. Masculló desafiante.

InuYasha : - Que te pasa, maricón afeminado??? Me tienes miedo?? Estoy desarmado, te escudas tras una mujer?? Que desilusión, eres tan gay y tan mujercita que ni te atreves a enfrentarme solo-. Rió el peliblanco provocando al ladrón para que lo enfrente a el.

El ladrón mordió el anzuelo y soltó a la mujer, era evidente que las palabras de InuYasha lo afectaron, y furioso se abalanzó sobre el peliblanco con la punta de su cuchillo hacia su hígado, pero en un rápido movimiento, InuYasha le palmeó la mano haciéndole soltar su filosa arma, el caco quiso golpearlo, pero el ambarino le pegó un feroz puñetazo y luego le hizo una toma de karate, tomándolo del brazo derecho por su hombro y deslizándolo sobre el hasta estrellarlo de espaldas al suelo.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y 3 policías arrestaron al ladrón y agradecieron a InuYasha su colaboración, ya que el sujeto era muy buscado por carterista, le pagaron a InuYasha unos 16mil dólares y se alegró mucho por ello, pensó que con esto invitaría a comer a Kagome y hacer las paces con ella de una buena vez por todas.

De regreso al hotel, el conserje le dijo que vio a Kagome salir elegantemente vestida y además con otro tipo que la llevó en un auto, oyó que dijeron que iban a un conocido restaurante, el peliblanco sabe cual es, pero una desesperación recorrió todo su cuerpo y una ira lo empezó a rodearle por dentro y por fuera, esto no se lo esperaba.

Al rato, llegó al restaurante donde estaría Kagome y en efecto estaba con otro tipo, pero más se sorprendió cuando pudo ver que con quien estaba Kagome era con Koga y se veían muy felices, lleno de cólera y odio entró en el restaurante hecho una furia, Kagome se quedó helada al verlo al igual que Koga, ahora todo empezaba a complicarse y más con este acontecimiento, Kagome miró tristemente a InuYasha y este más, luego el ambarino salió corriendo y Kagome tras de el,...

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas.

Después de mucho he vuelto y actualizar este fascinante fic que muchos siguen. ^^

Bueh y ahora que???? Se pudrió todo, vaya encuentro el de InuYasha con Kagome y si se puede decir ¿Vaya traición la de Kagome? Y nada menos encontrarlo con Koga, su amigo y compañero de la agencia de Miroku y encima después de lo que hizo Kagome por Inu, será capaz de traicionarlo?, Que pasará??? Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 : **¿Fin de una relación?.

Kagome logró alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a la estación del metro elevado y lo detuvo. La mirada del ambarino era tajante y filosa como el borde de una hoja de papel.

InuYasha : - Eres de lo peor!!!, que hacías con el???-. Estalló furioso.

Kagome : - Pues... yo,...verás, deja que te explique-. Trató de excusarse.

InuYasha : - ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que me vas a explicar???!!!, que estabas teniendo un romance con uno de mis compañeros??. Y a mis espaldas-. Masculló

La pelinegra respiró profundamente y antes de que diga, algo, InuYasha la observó detenidamente, estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido de color negro con escote en uve, era ajustado en la parte de arriba y la falda era holgada y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, iba atado al cuello y su espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto, tenía puestas además unas sandalias de taco alto de color plateado y unos pendientes blancos adornaban sus orejas así como un elegante y bonito collar rodeaba su cuello delgado, realmente se veía preciosa.

Kagome : - Si, he estado saliendo con Koga desde que no supe más nada de ti y pensé que estabas muerto, por eso decidí empezar a formar una relación al temer lo peor de ti-. Dijo con voz elevada.

InuYasha : - ¿Y no se te ocurrió investigar primero?-. Protestó indignado.

Kagome : - ¡¿PUES QUE CREES QUE HICE, DURANTE TODO ESE TIEMPO?!, ACASO CREES QUE ME ESTUVE RASCÁNDOME???-. Gritó furiosa

InuYasha : - Lo siento, ya veo que no, pero..., ya me encontraste y ya estoy aquí y que me encuentro, una sorpresa desagradable-. Replicó malhumorado.

Kagome : - Si, lo se, pero hay una gran diferencia entre el y tu, el al menos no me hace llorar y sufrir como tu lo hiciste-. Contraatacó de forma tajante.

InuYasha se quedó chato, no esperaba semejante respuesta de Kagome, miró al suelo resignado, en parte sabía que la pelinegra tenía razón, ella sufrió mucho cuando pensó que el estaba muerto y no le dijo nada, fueron días de eterno sufrimiento mientras el jugaba al detective y al muerto a la vez, y eso de que ella no se preocupó no era cierto, pues si lo hizo y en serio lloró demasiado, en ese momento apareció Koga que había ido a buscar a Kagome.

Koga : - Kagome, la cena se nos va a enfriar, vamos-. Dijo tomando una de sus manos.

Kagome miró tristemente a InuYasha y sin mediar palabras, regresó con Koga al restaurante, el peliblanco estaba estupefacto, no le dio tiempo a réplica o a decirle algo, simplemente se marchó

de la mano de Koga, a quien consideraba un amigo y compañero de la agencia de Miroku.

Más tarde, Kagome regresó a su hotel, al llegar bajó del auto de Koga e ingresó a su hotel y solicitó sus llaves en la conserjería ni bien entró. El conserje la miró de manera extraña, como queriendo decirle algo, cosa que a Kagome le llamó mucho la atención. Subió por el ascensor hasta su habitación y al llegar encendió la luz y dejó su cartera, pero se encontró una desagradable sorpresa, todas las pertenencia de InuYasha ya no estaban, se había ido.

Kagome no pudo ocultar su tristeza y ahora entendía el por que del rostro del conserje, se sentó en su cama y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a llorar llena de angustia y dolor, había roto el amor entre ella e InuYasha y la verdad era que así lo había hecho. Ahora estaba sola y no se sabía que le deparaba el futuro si quedarse sola o con quien?, lo concreto es que por ese día su soledad sería su acompañante o quizá para siempre.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se duchaba ni bien salió de la cama, no le hizo falta sacarse pijama ya que ni siquiera usó uno, ni siquiera lencería para dormir. Se vistió con unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta sus tobillos, una musculosa negra femenina y una chaqueta corta de color rojo y unos zapatos de color negro de taco mediano, cuando se aprestaba a ir a desayunar su celular comenzó a vibrar y a emitir una musiquita pegadiza, creyendo que era InuYasha, miró el mensaje de texto, pero vio que era Sango, que la esperaba en un bar para comentarle algo importante acerca de la misión que finalmente les permitirá poder acabar con Naraku.

Kagome tomó su cartera y su arma, bajó y subió al metro y fue a la cafetería indicada a reunirse con Sango para que le comente sobre la susodicha misión. Al llegar, pagó el vehículo y se bajó. Vio a Sango sentada en una mesa dentro de la cafetería, el cielo se había nublado mucho y amenazaba con llover. Kagome entró en el bar y se sentó frente a Sango, que no la miró con buena cara.

Kagome : Que sucede, Sango?, y esa cara?-. Preguntó con asombro.

Sango : - Nada, solo toma esto, son los planos del edificio torre que construyó Naraku y que planea usarlo como base de misiles-. Afirmó pero con sumo desdén.

La castaña le dejó un maletín con los planos de la nueva arma mortal de Naraku.

Kagome : - Gracias, Sango, Pero algo te sucede, nunca me trataste con tanta indiferencia-. Dijo preocupada al ver a su amiga enojada hacia ella.

Sango : - Tu sabrás lo que hiciste, Miroku está muy enojado y hasta echó a uno de sus mejores hombres y ni hablar que no sabe de InuYasha-. Con esto concluyó sus palabras, agarró su cartera y se fue, ya había desayunado.

Kagome se quedó asombrada pero a la vez triste, sabía a que se refería Sango, se tomó su rostro y luego se pidió su desayuno, abrió el maletín y vio que dentro había una notebook y en ella estaban

los planos dentro de un disco que estaba en la tapa de la computadora portátil, la abrió y la encendió, insertó el disco y comenzó a mirar los planos, pero de repente algo había pasado, todos los planos comenzaron a borrarse, se alarmó mucho, pensó que era un virus informático, pero cuando apareció una pantalla en blanco, supo que se trataba de un hacker, pero inmediatamente supo quien era.

(Mensajes entre Kagome e InuYasha).

Kagome : - _Que haces e ni computadora?-_

Inuyasha : - _No es obvio?, intento evitar que te entrometas en esto y lo compartas con tu nuevo novio, esta misión es mía y de nadie más-_

Kagome : -_ Y como piensas evitar que yo no vaya?-._

InuYasha : - _Fácil, te he borrado los planos del edificio y así no podrás hacer nada, estas a ciegas-_

Kagome : - _Se donde está el edificio de Naraku, InuYasha. Devuélveme los planos o te aseguro que esta vez si voy a matarte y no va a temblarme el pulso a la hora de hacerlo._

InuYasha : - _Estación 42St. De Times Square a las 23:45 de la noche, si los quieres ven por mi y además se que eres incapaz de matarme._

Kagome : - _El subestimarme te puede costar muy caro, patán engreído-._ (estaba enojada).

InuYasha : - _Por que hiciste eso, no tenías por que-_

Kagome : - _Que te pasa, maricón. Me tienes tanto miedo que cambias de tema?-_

InuYasha : - _Te tragarás esas palabras, te lo juro, primero mataré a ese infeliz y luego a ti y a mi tampoco me temblará el pulso, perra engreída, jamás te engañé-_

Con esto, InuYasha dio por concluida su charla informática con Kagome, quien no se di cuenta que ya le habían traído su desayuno. Comenzó a comer y meditó las palabras de InuYasha. En parte el tenía razón, el jamás la engañó, pero ella lo hizo por despecho, por el dolor que sintió al saber que InuYasha le ocultó un secreto que ella deseo compartirlo con el y aunque hayan trabajado en ocasiones por su cuenta, esta vez ella deseó haber hecho esa misión con el.

Más tarde, Kagome estaba en su hotel, una fuerte tormenta se había desatado en todo Nueva York, sin embargo su mente estaba demasiado en otra cosa como para preocuparse por una tormenta. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la blanda almohada y su mano izquierda sobre su frente. Estaba muy angustiada, jamás pensó que nuevamente debía enfrentarse a el, maldecía lo acontecido, a Koga, la salida, a InuYasha y su resentimiento, a todos.

Miró hacia su mesa de luz y vio su arma, la tomó y la miró detenidamente, sacó el cargador y miró las balas que había en su interior, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, pues era consciente de que una o varias de ella deban eliminar a su ahora ex pareja, el la desafió y aparte le robó una información vital para ella y que podía significar el volver a trabajar juntos, pero el resentimiento de ambos quebrantó esa posibilidad y ahora vuelven como aquellos días en que querían matarse por la disputa de quien atrapaba primero al asesino de Naraku.

Kagome no dudó un segundo, más, salió de su cama y se puso su chaqueta roja, ya que no se cambió de ropa y estaba vestida como cuando vio a Sango. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaban 45 minutos para que sea la hora indicada de la cita, pero ella no quiso esperar a más. Salió de su pieza y cerró con llave. Una angustia le recorría el cuerpo entero, sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero ella prometió que su pulso no le iba a temblar a la hora de jalar el gatillo.

Llegó a la estación y se sentó a esperar en el anden por donde pasaban los trenes A, C y E. Veía pasar los trenes que iban vacíos y con muy pocos pasajeros ya que era muy tarde. La pelinegra estaba algo nerviosa no sabía si InuYasha quería o no matarla en serio y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, además si intranquilidad se acrecentó cuando vio que en la estación no había más gente y los trenes pasaban sin detenerse, hasta que uno, modelo R-33, con 4 vagones pintados de color plateado, se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, lo curioso era que el tren estaba totalmente vació, no había pasajeros y lo que alarmó más a la pelinegra era que el tren tenía carteles que no correspondían a esa estación, además debió agarrar otra vía, el tren decía en sus carteles, Astoria, 95th Street Brooklyn y RR Broadway local, era evidente que a ese tren lo hicieron desviar de su trayectoria.

Sacó su arma de adentro de su chaqueta y entró en el estaba muy nerviosa y ahora más que antes, apuntaba hacia todos lados, salió de adentro del tren y apuntaba en ambas direcciones por si alguien asechaba y su presentimiento le decía que alguien la estaba acosando y apuntándola.

Kagome : - Inuyasha, ¿Eres tu?, esto no es nada gracioso, si realmente eres tu, terminemos con esta farsa- Gritó histérica y al borde del llanto.

En eso, una sombra se iluminó tras el fondo del segundo vagón que se reflejó entre las paredes de loza de la estación y mostraba a alguien claramente apuntándola con un arma, instintivamente Kagome disparó contra el sujeto 4 veces, pero lo peor era que sabía perfectamente quien era y aseguró que al dispararle no le iba a temblar el dedo ni el pulso. InuYasha cayó herido de 4 balazos sobre los asientos de al derecha del tren, Kagome horrorizada corrió hacia el carro del tren.

InuYasha : - Te...dije que solo... habría un vencedor...- Susurró casi sin aire y respirando agitado.

El ambarino le entregó el disco donde le había sacado los planos del edificio de Naraku, pero Kagome lo arrojó al suelo y se arrodilló ante el, ya era muy tarde, la pelinegra lanzó un fuerte gritó de dolor y desesperanza y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de InuYasha llorando a lagrima y grito vivo, la imagen era más que clara, esta vez lo que tanto amago con hacer, lo había hecho, Inuyasha estaba muerto y al parecer en forma definitiva y por la menos pensada.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas.

Bueh, nada que decir, será el fin??? Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico) 


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 : **Sola ante el peligro

Kagome arrugó la camisa blanca de InuYasha que tenía esas rojas manchas de sangre, repentinamente vio que alguien se acercaba, eran policías, que habían sido alertados por el maquinista del tren que fue a avisar a las autoridades. Kagome miró por última vez a InuYasha y sus lacrimosos ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas y le dio un beso de despedida.

Kagome : - Jamás quise que esto terminara así, pero te prometo que estaré contigo sea donde sea, hasta en el mismísimo infierno-. Sollozó amargamente.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de decirle cuan insulto se le cruzara por la mente, estaba temblando de nervios y angustia, jamás quiso que esto terminara de esta forma tan abrupta y sangrienta, pero era como que InuYasha se lo había buscado al desafiarla, ella le advirtió que no le temblaría el pulso al dispararle, pero solo quería herirlo y no matarlo,... ¿Pero InuYasha?, quería matarla o que?.

Luego, la pelinegra declaró todo ante las autoridades, estaba en un fuerte estado de shock y muy nerviosa, médicos asistentes, debieron atenderla y suministrarle un calmante y agua para tranquilizar sus nervios, miró hacia el vagón y vio como envolvían el cuerpo del peliblanco en un saco para envolver muertos, su rostro estaba peor que el de un cadáver, estaba blanca como la harina y respiraba fuertemente mientras veía como se llevaban a InuYasha, vio el arma de InuYasha en el suelo y la recogió pese a que la policía quería impedírselo, pero Kagome se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida y esta vez si sintió que se iba a morir. Al revisar el cargador del arma de Inuyasha, vio que las balas eran de fogueo y no verdaderas, quedó más que claro, solo estaba jugando con ella.

Aunque esté bajo el efecto del calmante, Kagome se había desmayado y debió ser asistida y llevada a un hospital para su inmediata atención y reposición.

Más tarde, Kagome despertó y se encontró que estaba en la cama de un hospital, sin ropa y con suero en su brazo izquierdo, su visión estaba algo borrosa y al mirar hacia la ventana vio que el cielo seguía cubierto y lluvioso con truenos, suspiró levemente y al mirar a su izquierda, se encontró con Sango sentada en una silla y mirándola muy seria, la pelinegra apenas le esbozó una sonrisa, pero la pelicastaña seguía muy seria y Kagome sabía por que. Miroku, estaba en el bar del hospital, pues no quiso subir a ver a Kagome y ni menos verla, no quería saber nada absolutamente de ella.

Kagome : - Sango, dime que lo que pasó hoy, fue una pesadilla-. Gimoteó tristemente.

Sango : - No creo que el cadáver de tu marido muerto en una morgue sea una pesadilla, lo es, pero no es un sueño, es una realidad-. Afirmó con ironía.

Kagome : - Sango, no quise hacerlo, pero me desafió y,...-. Sollozó

Sango : - Es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada, Kagome. Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay manera de volver atrás-. Dijo tomando una mano de Kagome.

Kagome sintió que su vida ya no tenía sentido y quería dejar de existir, Sango sentía verdadera pena por ella, pues su error fue realmente garrafal e imperdonable. Súbitamente, entró Miroku para avisarle de una misión a Sango, su rostro era serio y de pocos amigos al mirar a Kagome, hasta parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada.

Sango carraspeó ante la furia de Miroku y lo sacó de la habitación, ella salió junto con el y le dijo a Kagome que la esperase un segundo.

Sango : - No tenía que mirarla de esa manera, está sensible y muy mal-. Lo regañó

Miroku : - ¿Acaso pretendías que la mirase sonriendo después de lo que hizo?, se merece lo peor, mató a mi mejor amigo-. Masculló con rabia.

Sango : - Estoy consciente de lo que hizo, pero aunque sea a ella sola, la necesitamos para una misión de suma importancia y lo que pasó ya no puede remediarse-.

Miroku sonrió levemente con malicia y pensó la misión ideal para Kagome, aunque era de sumo riesgo y quizá demasiado para ella.

Miroku : - Sango, déjame que yo se la de, me costará hablarle, pero algo es algo-. Dijo aparentando seriedad y confianza en Sango.

Sango : - De acuerdo, una vez que salga del hospital, cítala en un restaurante a tu elección y dale el sobre correspondiente-. Dijo confiando plenamente en el.

Sango regresó a la habitación donde estaba Kagome y el pelinegro fue a la base de Sango a buscar el sobre donde estaba la información que necesitaba Kagome para su próxima misión. La tormenta arrecia con toda su ira y Miroku debió conducir su camioneta 4x4 con sumo cuidado. Al llegar a su casa que usan de base, buscó el sobre y lo encontró en el mostrador de Sango, donde había varios elementos de geometría, discos para PC, una computadora y varios papeles y carpetas. Abrió el sobre y encontró un CD con la información que necesitaba Kagome acerca del edificio de Naraku.

Miroku, encendió la computadora e insertó el disco en la compactera y revisó los planos en información que Sango había preparado para Kagome y realizó algunas modificaciones, tanto en los planos como en el informe ¿Qué estaba planeando?. Luego partió hacia el hotel donde vivían Kagome e InuYasha y dejó el sobre al conserje para que se lo de a la pelinegra cuando esta vuelva.

Más tarde, Kagome regresó a su hotel ya más recuperada, pero no podía dejar de ocultar su tristeza y remordimiento por la muerte de InuYasha y menos al saber lo que había acontecido de que el no quería matarla si no que estaba jugando con ella y más a un juego peligroso y que solo se jugaba con balas y no con palabras ni amagos a la hora de gatillar.

Al entrar, el conserje le dio el sobre y la tarjeta magnética de su habitación. Subió hasta ella y agarró su computadora portátil y una lata de coca cola y se tiró en la cama. Abrió su notebook e insertó el disco y revisó la información que había en el, pero algo le llamó enormemente la atención y era que no decía nada sobre los sistemas de seguridad y donde estaban ubicados y eso le jugaba muchos puntos en contra ya que debía ir a ciegas, pero lo haría con todo gusto y aunque ella haya sido quien le disparó, esto no hubiera pasado si Naraku no hubiera existido y no se hubiera entrometido en sus vidas y menos hacer lo que hizo, eso la enfurecía de solo pensarlo, al dejar su furia de lado, preparó todo lo necesario para entrar en el edificio, aunque iba a ir a ciegas al no estar enterada sobre los sistemas de seguridad de la torre.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Sango, había ardido Troya ya que Sango, se enteró de lo que hizo Miroku, estaba totalmente sacada y furiosa.

Sango : - ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?!!!, TE CONFIÉ QUE E LE ENTREGARAS EL SOBRE CON TODO, PERO NO SABÍA LA CANALLADA QUE LE ACABAS DE HACER-. Gritó enardecida.

Miroku : - ¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?!, se lo merece, mató a mi mejor amigo y quiero que esa perra muera con todas la de la ley-. Espetó furioso.

Sango gruñó furiosa y tenía ganas de abofetearlo con todo, Miroku borró todas las informaciones que decían donde estaban los sistemas de seguridad, es decir donde estaban los robots centinelas y como estaban armados, el funcionamiento mortal de los ascensores y las trampas del edificio.

Sango : - Debería de matarte por lo que acabas de decir, ella es mi amiga y ahora la enviaste a la muerte sin dudarlo-. Masculló.

Miroku : - No me arrepiento-. Fomentó con desdén.

Sango caminó a pasos agigantados hacia el, lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa y lo volteó hacia ella, la bofetada que le dio, podía haber superado el estallido de un trueno peor de los que había afuera en esos momentos. Miroku volteó lentamente su rostro hacia ella ya que la cachetada que le propinó le hizo voltear el rostro del pelinegro. Se tomó el lado donde tenía marcada la palma de la castaña y sus ojos azules, se clavaron en ella y con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Sango lo miraba fieramente, pero esperaba que al menos le pidiera un perdón y de paso le avisara a Kagome del peligro que existía en ese rascacielos y sus mortales trampas.

Miroku no medió palabra alguna y salió disparado de la oficina de Sango que intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, apoyó sus nalgas en su escritorio y se tomó su rostro con su mano izquierda, luego tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de celular de su amiga para avisarle del peligro que corría si iba a ese edificio a cumplir su misión, la de eliminar de una vez a Naraku. Pero para desgracia de Sango, la pelinegra había olvidado encender su teléfono celular y ya había partido hacia la torre mortal, donde robots asesinos la esperarían para matarla y quien sabe que trampas encontrará.

Antes de partir, Kagome se había dado un buen baño caliente que le relaje todo el cuerpo y sus nervios, luego se vistió y partió, se vistió con una minifalda de cuero negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta corta de color amarillo y unas botas negras de taco mediano.

Al llegar al edificio, vio que era una torre de 30 pisos que parecía ser de última generación y estaba hecha toda de vidrios por fuera, pero de una estructura muy fuertemente construida. Kagome sacó de su cartera la tarjeta magnética con los códigos que Sango le puso en ella para que pueda ingresar sin problemas y así lo hizo, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de vidrio reforzado a prueba de balas y caminó por el oscuro pasillo hacia los ascensores, insertó nuevamente la tarjeta en la ranura que los hace funcionar y presionó el botón de subir de uno de los paneles y cuando uno de los ascensores llegó, subió en el y fue hasta el piso 22 donde había un laboratorio secreto.

Sacó su arma de su cartera y cuando el ascensor llegó al piso indicado, salió sigilosamente, escondiéndose entre las puertas de doble hoja del ascensor y apuntando en ambas direcciones. Al ver que no había moros en la costa, entró en el laboratorio, que estaba frente a los ascensores y lo hizo justo a tiempo, 2 robots centinelas estaban pasando en patrulla por los amplios pasillos. Los robots estaban construidos de acero y se movían por medio de ruedas tipo orugas y su cuerpo sobre un chasis capacitado para su estructura.

Kagome cerró la puerta en silencio total y fue hasta una mesa de dibujo donde había unos planos de unos misiles que serían lanzados desde esa misma torre y quien sabe con que propósito, aunque quedaba claro que usaría algún chantaje o soborno y quizá venderlos a algún grupo terrorista. Kagome vio a través de las ventanas del laboratorio como los 2 robots se detuvieron frente a los ascensores y parecieron percatarse de que alguien entró en el edificio, uno de ellos encendió la luz que tenía en su cabeza, debajo de su ojo izquierdo y comenzó a enfocar hacia el laboratorio y ambos habían sacado sus armas laceres y avanzaban amenazadoramente hacia el laboratorio.

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa, si la descubrían adiós a ella y su misión, como deseaba que InuYasha esté con ella en ese momento. Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y vio un carrito con instrumental médico, tomó 2 bisturís y se escondió tras de una mesa. Aguardó pacientemente a que entraran y cuando los tuvo bien a tiro, lanzó los filosos bisturís hacia el panel de circuitos ubicado en el pecho de los robots, eliminando a ambos, tomó los planos que había extraído de la mesa de dibujo y varios CDs y los metió en un maletín para hojas de dibujo y salió corriendo de el, insertó la tarjeta magnética y presionó el botón del panel para bajar, una de las puertas del ascensor se abrió y corrió hacia allí, pero se percató que no estaba el ascensor y por poco se cae al pozo, estaba a 22 pisos de altura, respiró aliviada, pero un disparo láser la hizo trastabillar y caer al pozo del ascensor, y si no fuera por su rapidez hubiera muerto, logró agarrarse con sus manos, del borde del piso.

Al mirar hacia arriba vio a Kikyo que estaba allí, pero,... ¿que demonios estaba haciendo ella allí y con un arma láser en la mano.

Kikyo : - Nunca debiste entrometerte en esto- Sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a pisarle los dedos a Kagome para que cayera por el pozo ¿Acaso pretendía matarla? Y encima, su mejor amiga?.

Continuará.

Hola amigos y amigas

Y,...q que pasará... Kikyo matará a Kagome??? Será cierto, será un clon? Después de su grave error ahora Kagome está sola ante el peligro ¿qué pasará? Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo, que quedan muy pocos.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 : **Asesina desatada

Kagome sentía como sus dedos ardían de dolor con cada pisotón que Kikyo le pegaba en sus dedos, miró hacia abajo y vio el inmenso precipicio y luego al ver hacia arriba, vio la caja del ascensor a solo 2 pisos de ella, por suerte estaba detenido, pero su temor era que si los robots centinelas sabían de su presencia, lo más probable era que quieran eliminarla.

Kagome ya no aguantaba el dolor en sus dedos, rápidamente tomó la botamanga del pantalón de Kikyo y la empezó a arrastrar hacia el pozo, pero repentinamente un disparo acabó con la vida de la falsa Kikyo, que no era más que un robot, Kagome aprovechó para salir del pozo del ascensor en el momento en que el androide cayó al suelo, respiró aliviada, pero más cuando pudo ver a lo lejos a la verdadera Kikyo, que fue a su rescate.

Kagome : - ¡Kikyoooo!-. Gritó sollozando y corrió a abrazarla llorando angustiosamente.

Kikyo : - Tranquila, Kagome, ya estoy aquí-. Dijo calmando a una aterrada Kagome.

Kagome : - Menos mal que viniste, pensé que iba a morir-. Lloró apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Kikyo que hacía lo posible por calmarla.

Kikyo : - Mejor cálmate y salgamos de aquí, tengo que contarte muchas cosas y no son nada agradables-. Afirmó seriamente.

Kagome : - De acuerdo, vámonos-. Dijo ya más calmada.

Kikyo caminó hacia donde estaba el androide y lo miró con sumo desprecio, empezó a pegarle patadas y lo agarró elevándolo por el aire como un saco de papas y lo estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndolo más todavía.

Kikyo : - Como se atreve esa basura a hacer una imitación barata de mi-. Masculló enfadada.

Kagome rió levemente y tomó su arma y junto a Kikyo, lograron salir de esa trampa mortal, no sin antes, dejar destruidos unos 10 robots centinelas que intentaron detenerlas y varios destrozos dentro del edificio, que por suerte salieron sin problemas de el e ir a una cafetería juntas.

Más tarde, ambas estaban juntas en una cafetería y conversaban acerca de las malas noticias que Kikyo le tenía para Kagome, lo que no contó era que esas noticias, harían enardecer tanto a Kagome, que la harían olvidar que estuvo a punto de morir en ese edificio.

Kagome : - ¿Estas diciendo que otra vez jugó conmigo?-. Masculló histérica

Kikyo : - No se si estuvo jugando o no, lo cierto, es que Sango fue a la morgue y su cuerpo no estaba, no saben si fue un robo o que-. Intentó explicarle.

Kagome : - Ya jugó una vez conmigo, Kikyo. No veo por que no lo haya hecho otra vez-. Gruñó.

Kikyo : - Cálmate, Kagome. Lo mejor es investigar a full, pero el problema es que hay otro peor y es que sango se enteró de que Miroku tiene una enorme deuda con el dueño de un cabaret y ayer lo golpearon mucho, después de haberse reunido contigo-. Comentó preocupada.

Kagome : - ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó asombrada.

Kikyo : - Si, debe 10mil dólares, Sango está muy angustiada, está con el en el hospital, debo ir en breve, pero te quería avisar esto. Miroku está en un buen lío-. Dijo apagadamente.

Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado y bebió de su café, estaba claro que esta sería una difícil misión para ella y aunque Miroku le tendió una trampa, ella no dejaría de ayudarlo y más ahora, pero lo que más la enfurecía era el pensar que InuYasha volvió a burlarse de ella, pero en realidad estaba preocupada por que si se llevaron su cuerpo por algo será, lo que no sabe es que si se lo llevaron terroristas de Naraku o de la misma morgue. Eso es lo que averiguaría.

Más tarde, Kikyo y Kagome fueron al hospital donde se encontraba Miroku, estaba muy golpeado y mal herido. Kagome se horrorizó al verlo, Sango estaba con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y se abrazó a Kagome al verla, esta hizo lo mismo y trató de calmarla ya que Sango estaba muy nerviosa y al borde del colapso después de todo lo vivido. Kikyo llevó a Kagome fuera de la sala y le dio información sobre todo l relacionado con esos sujetos que golpearon ferozmente a Miroku. Es un cabaret donde van la gente rica y donde se dejan miles de dólares en prostitutas que bailan desnudas ante sus clientes, se llamaba "girls free" y su dueño es Donald Benson, un mafioso millonario, ordinario, desagradable y patán. Que solo se preocupa por el dinero y los negocios de narcotráfico.

Con esos datos, Kagome fue hasta ese lugar que se encontraba alejado de la ciudad de Manhattan. Al llegar en su auto, lo aparcó cerca del estacionamiento de las limusinas, apagó el motor de su auto y agarró su chaqueta roja, dejó su arma en su auto y bajó de el. Se acomodó sus pantalones negros y su blusa negra de tirantes. Entró sin problemas, ya que el vigía de la puerta creyó que era una de las bailarinas que venía a inscribirse al club pero erró fiero.

La pelinegra caminó por todo el club y veía a miles de tipos mirando como tontos a las prostitutas que bailaban con ellos y dejaban sus dólares en sus bragas y bikinis, también había mujeres. Pero ignoró todo eso y entró a una sala donde había una escalera hacia abajo que conducía a la cocina, antes se pasaba por una mini oficina donde se archivaba los pedidos de las comidas de los clientes y los trabajadores del lugar y otras cosas, había fotocopiadora, una computadora, teléfonos y un fax y una impresora. Kagome siguió bajando y una camarera se asustó al verla y retrocedió. Kagome espió asomándose por la pared y vio a un custodio en la cocina y a los cocineros preparando las comidas para los clientes, Kagome tomó aire apoyándose en la pared y entró en la cocina.

Kagome : - Vamos, chicos. Esos platos deben quedar bien ricos-. Dijo avanzado y aplaudiendo.

Al verla, el custodio la detiene.

Custodio : - Oye espera,... ¿quién eres y adonde vas?-. Preguntó deteniendo a Kagome.

Kagome : - Necesito hablar con el señor Benson-. Exigió altaneramente.

Custodio : - El señor Benson está arriba así que vete arriba-. Espetó con enojo.

Kagome : - Necesito hablarle así que apártate de mi camino-. Arremetió malhumorada.

Custodio : - Lárgate de aquí, Maldición-. La empujó bruscamente.

La pelinegra se chocó con unos estantes dejando caer varios envases de plástico y los cocineros se asustaron, el custodio le lanzó un puñetazo a Kagome que lo evitó, pero además usó la tapa de una cacerola para protegerse y el custodio se dañó su mano, lo mismo le pasó cuando le quiso pegar con la otra y Kagome hizo el mismo movimiento de la tapa de la cacerola como escudo.

Kagome : - ¡Oh!, que pena, fallaste-. Se burló y de paso le aplaudió la cara con ambas manos con las tapas de las cacerolas, haciéndolo quedar tonto por el resonar de las tapas en sus oídos y cara.

Luego Kagome le agarró el rostro y le pegó violentamente con su frente en su nariz y boca, lo agarró de su saco y lo arrojó sobre una estantería llena de huevos, vajillas, especias y platos. Cuando se deshizo del sujeto, entró en un pasillo y luego en otro amplio que dirigía hacia un vestidor donde se cambiaban las mujeres del cabaret y allí estaba Benson.

Kagome : -Oiga, señor Benson, en la cocina tiene un empleado noqueado-. Dijo entrando ante la mirada de las cabareteras y el mismo Benson.

Benson : - ¿Quién eres tu?, como te atreves?-. Bramó malhumorado.

Un custodio se abalanzó sobre Kagome queriendo echarla del lugar.

Guardia : - Oye tu, mamona. Quien te crees que eres para entrar así-. Gritó agarrándola de su chaqueta y estrellándola de espaldas a la pared.

Kagome : - Suéltame, maldito patán y no me empujes-. Masculló y lo apartó de su lado.

Pero la pelinegra, una vez que se lo sacó de encima, empezó a pegarle 2 piñas y luego pasó su codo por su nuca golpeándolo contra la pared y luego de un fuerte gancho de derecha, lo hizo caer sobre un armario de metal que cayó junto al custodio. Pero repentinamente otro que llegó en auxilio, se le colgó del cuello inmovilizándola.

Benson : - Tráemela aquí, yo mismo mataré a esa perra-. Exigió con un cuchillo en su mano. – Ya verás, te crees muy lista, te bajaré lo gallita-. Espetó sarcástico.

Kagome trataba de librarse como podía del guardia que la tenía aferrada del cuello con sus brazos. Retrocedió hasta chocar contra los vidrios del tocador, pero no pudo librarse de el, empezó a buscar bajo el estante y encontró un aerosol para fijar cabellos, sin perder tiempo, lo roció sobre la cara de su atacante y este la soltó al sentir el spray en sus ojos. Kagome logró quitárselo de encima y le propinó 2 codazos, uno al pecho y otro a la cara, luego volteó hacia el sujeto y le dio 2 golpes rectos y un gancho a la cara hasta hacerlo caer derrotado, Benson, estaba furioso.

Benson : - ¡Vamos!, que esperan para hacerla pedazos, maldito puñado de niñitas-. Bramó

En eso, Kagome, con gesto muy amenazante y levantando su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el.

Kagome : - Sabe, no estamos entendiéndonos y no llegamos a ningún acuerdo-. Fomentó enojada.

Benson : - Vamos, perra, ven aquí y yo mismo te mataré-. Dijo con voz asesina.

Kagome : - ¿Qué?,... a quien llamaste perra?-. Bramó furiosa mientras veía como el primer custodio que había noqueado al principio, se reincorporó para atacarla.

Kagome vio un velador y se lo arrojó a la cara y le pegó un feroz puñetazo cuando el sujeto bajó la guardia, pero este la atacó pero erró su golpe y Benson, por querer clavarle su cuchillo a Kagome que esquivó el golpe, le cortó la cara y en ese lapso, la pelinegra aprovechó de pegarle una patada a la cabeza y acertarle en la nariz a Benson, el custodio, volvió al ataque y empezó a tirarle golpes a Kagome que se protegió con sus brazos, esquivando los golpes, entonces atacó ella. Le propinó 3 golpes al rostro, uno a los riñones y luego otro golpe recto al rostro y finalmente una patada al mentón que finalmente lo derrotó, haciéndolo caer sobre una mesa ratona que se hizo pedazos.

Benson, se abalanzó sobre Kagome con toda su furia, dispuesto a matarla con su cuchillo, pero Kagome volvió a ser más rápida y le pegó un manotazo en la mano donde tenía la filosa arma, haciendo que la suelte, le pegó una bofetada y lo agarró del cuello.

Kagome : - ¿¿Que eres, sordo, estúpido?? o simplemente eres un imbécil. Ven acá-. Masculló arrastrándolo contra la pared y luego acercándolo a ella.

Kagome empezó a apretarle fuertemente la garganta y el cuello y le hizo una advertencia.

Kagome : - Tendrás tu dinero, yo misma te lo pagaré, pero si algo le sucede a Miroku o vuelves a molestarlo, te voy a arrancar la cabeza y el corazón, estoy bastante furiosa como para aguantar tus matoneadas, ¡¿me entendiste?!-. Bramó muy furiosa.

Benson : - Si, entendí-. Balbuceó sofocado.

Kagome soltó a Benson y se marchó, pero detuvo su marcha y se volteó a Benson que trataba de reponer el aire, tosiendo fuertemente.

Kagome : - Ah, me olvidaba,... ¿A quien llamaste perra?-. Dicho eso, le propinó una feroz patada giratoria que lo hizo volar y estrellarse contra una puerta de vidrio, la cual se hizo añicos con el caer del cuerpo de Benson que quedó inconsciente y Kagome se retiró. Cuando entró a la cocina, uno de los cocineros la llamó, aunque lo hizo muy temeroso.

Cocinero : - ¿Usted es la mujer del señor Inuyasha Taisho?-. Preguntó temeroso.

Kagome : - Si, ¿por qué pregunta eso?, que sabe usted?, Dígamelo-. Exigió con desesperación.

Cocinero : - Aparentemente, el señor Benson, estuvo hablando con un tal Naraku y hablaron del señor Taisho y de un proyecto que tiene que ver con su torre y unos misteriosos planos-. Respondió.

Kagome sonrió y le agradeció muy amablemente su información y se fue, el cocinero quedó contento con el agradecimiento de la pelinegra y junto a sus compañeros volvieron al trabajo. Kagome salió del club nocturno y se dirigió a su auto, cuando notó que estaba lloviendo, se apuró a abordar su auto y salir lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Más tarde, Kagome iba en un tren del metro, se dirigía a pagar la deuda de 10mil dólares a 2 custodios de Benson en una estación acordada, el estaba con ellos. Cuando solo quedaba una estación para llegar, Kagome notó que alguien le metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, era una anciana que le estaba robando el sobre con dinero, pero Kagome se percató y la detuvo tomándola de un brazo y sacándole el sobre con dinero, la anciana chilló.

Anciana : - Suélteme-. Exigió haciéndose la pobrecita

Kagome : - Maldita vieja ladrona, ¿a quien crees que le robas?-. Masculló

Sin importarle si había gente o no, Kagome sacó su arma de entre sus ropas, al ver que la anciana quería atacarla y la mató de 3 balazos, ante los aterrados gritos de los pasajeros, cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación. Kagome bajó de el y encontró a Benson y sus hombres y le entregó el sobre con el dinero. Mientras tanto, los pasajeros miraban horrorizados a la anciana muerta y a Kagome, pero esta estaba sin preocupación alguna, era evidente que había perdido el control y que era capaz de cualquier cosa y de disparar sin titubeos. En ese momento, Benson le dio un sobre grande.

Benson : - En este sobre, está la mansión donde Naraku tiene a InuYasha y algo muy grande se está tramando, pero si quieres salvarlo, debes ir ahora-. Dijo con temor.

Kagome no perdió tiempo, subió a otro tren y partió hacia su hotel, debía saber que era eso de que han encontrado a InuYasha aparentemente vivo y que lo tiene Naraku, pero,... ¿para que? Y eso debía de averiguarlo, su desesperación iba en crecimiento,... ¿qué será ese misterio?.

Continuará.

Hola amigos y amigas.

Y? Inuyasha vivo? Será cierto o será una trampa?, lo cierto es que ahora Kagome debe arriesgar su vida para ir allá y saber si es cierto o no lo que le dijo Benson. Lo que si es cierto, es que ahora está dispuesta a todo y ha perdido la razón y quedó demostrado en el crimen que cometió en el metro al matar a la anciana y el escándalo que armó en aquel club nocturno. Lo que si, logró zafar de la muerte en aquella torre, gracias a la aparición de la verdadera Kikyo.

Averigüen que pasará con lo de InuYasha, en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 : **Goliat

En el tren todos miraban a Kagome, pero esta parecía no inmutarse ante la mirada de los pasajeros que la vieron dispararle a aquella anciana que quiso robarle el dinero que llevaba para pagar la deuda de Miroku. Por más que avisaron a la policía, esta no intervino en detener a Kagome, puesto que ella ha hecho muchos trabajos para ellos y hasta ha capturado a los más peligrosos delincuentes junto a InuYasha y es por eso que no la han detenido por matar a aquella mujer.

Kagome iba sentada estudiando los documentos y en uno vio un mensaje que decía : "_Ve con cuidado, Goliat está al acecho"._ ¿Quién era ese Goliat, la verdad sonaba temible pero deberá averiguarlo y de paso rescatar a InuYasha si es que sigue vivo.

Kagome llegó a su hotel y allí preparó sus materiales para casos de emergencia, en el metro había llamado a Sango, y esta le dejó en el hotel, un rifle ultra silencioso, que ni el más agudo oído de un gato o perro podría escucharlo, nada podía oír el disparo de ese magnifico rifle, además, preparó su arma y compañera Taurus 9 milímetros y un par de granadas en un bolso, recogió los pasajes que le dejó Sango, ya que deberá viajar a Las Vegas para volver a la antigua guarida de Naraku, allí construyó su mansión, en medio del desierto y es donde supuestamente tiene a InuYasha.

El viaje a Las Vegas, fue muy cansador y largo. Afortunadamente para ella, sus armas pudo transportarlas sin problemas y como su arma es a prueba de detectores de metales, por ello le fue sencillo llevarla con ella en el mismo avión y se sintió segura durante el viaje. La policía aeronáutica, estaba al tanto de quien era ella y lo que había hecho en el metro de Nueva York al matar a aquella anciana, pro eso no le fue impedimento para realizar su viaje.

La pelinegra se instaló en el hotel Mirage, uno de los más caros y lujosos de todo Las Vegas, además había algo para ella en el estacionamiento del hotel. Sango había pensado en todo.

Kagome encontró allí un hermoso deportivo totalmente equipado para ocasiones difíciles, era un BMW serie 6, muy bonito. Admiró su nuevo auto y luego subió a su habitación a descansar, se tiró en la cama de espaldas y apoyó su brazo izquierdo en su frente, miró hacia el blanco techo y su color le hizo recordar a su amado InuYasha, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida profundamente. Más tarde, se despertó, se dio una ducha y fue a cenar algo, tenía demasiada hambre.

Durante su cena, uno de los camareros, le entregó un sobre que le dejaron para ella en la recepción. La pelinegra se lo agradeció y lo abrió. Era una foto extraña, era totalmente sacada en la oscuridad de la noche, pero se notaba una silueta de un vehículo monstruoso y enorme. Se sorprendió bastante y decidió ir cuanto antes, pero estaba tan cansada que decidió ir mañana bien temprano antes del amanecer. Así que cuando terminó su cena, firmó su cuenta y se fue a dormir para descansar bien, tenía que averiguar a todo costo, que era esa enorme figura del vehículo y si InuYasha estaba allí.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó bien temprano, aún estaba oscuro y solo faltaban 2 horas para que amanezca, se vistió rápidamente, se puso una minifalda negra, una camisa blanca atada a la cintura y con sus dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos zapatos de taco bajo. Tomó su bolso con sus respectivos materiales y bajó al garaje, subió a su deportivo y emprendió el viaje a pleno desierto y la ubicación de la mansión de Naraku, según el mapa que le dio Benson y corroboró Sango afirmando su posición exacta, en el desierto de Nevada.

Kagome llegó a la mansión de Naraku y aparcó su auto, en una zona alejada de la enorme casa y tras unas rocas gigantes que lo cubrían bien. Descendió de su deportivo y se dirigió hacia la casa. Se escondió tras unas enormes plantas, era curioso pero Naraku pensó en todo, hasta en los sistemas de riegue y como obtener el agua para mantenerlas y para uso propio. Miró atentamente hacia todos lados y notó que había 3 guardias en el costado derecho de la mansión, todos estaban armados con ametralladoras Mk4, allí había unos balcones que daban a las habitaciones y no parecía haber nadie en ellas. Kagome sacó su rifle desmontable que le dio Sango para ella y lo armó, preparó el disparador y apuntó al primer objetivo, hacia el sujeto que estaba tras una pared entre la cornisa del balcón y la pared de la casa. Miró a través de la lente de aumento del rifle y guiador infrarrojo del objetivo. Disparó y se convirtió en su primer blanco, el disparo fue realmente silencioso, ni ella lo escuchó cuando salió, apuntó al segundo, que estaba llegando hacia el lugar donde estaba su compañero muerto y se convirtió en su segundo blanco, con un certero disparo en la cabeza, volvió a recargar su arma y miró a su tercer objetivo, el tercer centinela. Este estaba sentado en la cornisa de la pared del balcón, fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

Kagome recargó nuevamente su arma y apuntó tranquilamente a la sien del sujeto, esperó pacientemente a tenerlo en su mira y cuando eso pasó, jaló el gatillo y se convirtió en su tercer derribo. Kagome sonrió satisfecha, jamás pensó que ese rifle sería tan genial, agradeció a Sango por eso y miró al cielo, faltaban escasos segundos para que amanezca y se noten las primeras luces del alba. Kagome entró en los jardines de la mansión y allí vio una pequeña casita, parecía un pequeño cobertizo. La pelinegra avanzó sigilosamente y se escondió tras las paredes de concreto del cobertizo y sacó 2 granadas de su bolso, les quitó el seguro y muy silenciosamente las tiró dentro, corrió a esconderse y al rato una enorme explosión sacudió la mansión y Kagome corrió a esconderse y luego intentó huir a su deportivo, cuando una voz muy conocida para ella la detuvo.

Naraku : - Vaya, bienvenida, Kagome. Te he estado esperando para darte una gran sorpresa, pero,... ¿por qué no pasas a mi mansión?, debo ser amable con mis visitas-. Dijo en tono de burla.

Kagome hizo una sonrisa desafiante y sin titubear, entró a la mansión de Naraku. Nadie intentó detenerla, es más parecía que la casa estuviese desierta, pero había custodios adentro9, lo que si, bien escondidos y a salvo de las balas de la pelinegra.

Kagome entró en una habitación que era un laboratorio y en una mesa encontró unos planos muy técnicos y que serían del arma mortífera de Naraku. Los miró detenidamente y vio que se trataba de un enorme camión de doble eje con un trailer acoplado enorme, debía medir unos 20 metros de largo. Mientras los miraba, nuevamente la vos del cruel asesino, se oyó en toda la casa.

Naraku : - Estupendo, ya has descubierto mi proyecto, ahora te toca verlo en directo, sal afuera y te presentaré a Goliat-. Rió maléficamente.

Kagome salió afuera de la mansión y subió a su auto y fue al sitio indicado por el siniestro Naraku. Estaba amaneciendo y eso le daría una mejor visión de ese monstruoso camión y el secreto que oculta en su acoplado y que está vinculado con lo que se estaba haciendo e aquella torre donde casi muere si no fuera por la oportuna aparición de Kikyo.

Kagome llegó al lugar indicado y detuvo su deportivo, miró hacia todos lados y no vio nada, pero de repente su celular empezó a sonar, su sorpresa fue suprema al oír la voz de Naraku.

Naraku : - Excelente, Kagome. Hasta ahora vienes cumpliendo todos los requisitos que te voy indicando, eres una chica muy obediente-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Kagome : - En primer lugar, maldita basura, no soy tu aprendiz y segundo ¿cómo demonios obtuviste mi número de celular?-. Gruño furiosa.

Naraku : - Digamos que un pajarito al que verás pronto, me lo dio con mucha facilidad-. Rió maléfico.

Kagome : - Si llega a ser quien pienso, será mejor que vayas dejando tu testamento, por que te juro que no habrá lugar al que puedas esconderte-. Masculló más furiosa.

Naraku : - No hace falta, será tu quien firmes tu testamento. Y trata de no ponerte furiosa, necesitarás muchos nervios de acero-. Rió maléficamente que a la pelinegra le provocó un escalofrío interior y mucha angustia y desesperación. Kagome cortó la llamada de su celular y lo arrojó en el asiento del acompañante, pero cuando elevó su mirada hacia lo lejano, pudo divisar una silueta muy pequeña a lo lejos que iba hacia ella, pero que iba acrecentando su tamaño a medida que se acercaba. Esperó unos segundos y pronto divisó a un gigantesco camión blanco, con una enorme protección delantera de acero, que cubría toda la parte plana del camión y llegaba hasta abajo su vidrio delantero, el inmenso monstruo, coincidía con el de los planos que encontró Kagome en el laboratorio de Naraku. Finalmente se había topado con el monstruoso "GOLIAT", era un camión inmenso e indestructible.

Kagome arrancó su auto para acercarse a Goliat, quería divisar quien conducía ese inmenso camión con acoplado, el conductor del mismo aceleraba a medida que se acercaba al auto de Kagome. La pelinegra pudo divisar al conductor, su cara fue de total espanto y horror al ver quien era el conductor de ese camión.

Kagome : - ¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAA!!!!!-. Gritó despavorida al ver al conductor de Goliat, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Naraku.

Naraku : - ¿Qué harás ahora Kagome?. Dejarás que InuYasha te mate o te defenderás, el está totalmente bajo mi control y no dudará en matarte, ¿qué piensas hacer?-. Rió maléficamente.

La pelinegra estaba espantada, aceleró más su auto y por los pelos pudo esquivar al inmenso camión que viró rápidamente haciendo rechinar sus frenos contra el polvoriento camino e ir en busca de su presa para exterminarla sin dudarlo. El camión además, llevaba 4 lanzacohetes en su techo con 5 misiles en cada uno de sus tubos lanzadores. La mirada asesina y aterradora de Inuyasha podía causar pavor en cualquiera que lo mirase.

Naraku : - InuYasha, mata a Kagome, mátala. Usa los cohetes-. Dijo riendo con maldad.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Naraku, InuYasha presionó el botón que dispara los cohetes y uno salió en dirección al deportivo de Kagome, que si no fuera por su rápida maniobrabilidad y reflejos, hubiera sido impactada por el cohete, Kagome volvió a gritar su nombre.

Kagome : - ¡¡¡INUYASHA, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!!!!-. Gritó al borde del llanto.

Pero InuYasha no al escuchó y siguió arremetiendo contra Kagome que hacía lo posible por defenderse y esquivar los cohetes de Goliat. Le sorprendía la velocidad que tenía ese camión y lo bien que maniobraba al girar. Pero dejó los elogios de lado y sacó su arma, su idea era tirarle a los neumáticos delanteros del monstruoso camión.

Kagome efectuó varios disparos hacia la ruedas, cuando pasó a pocos milímetros de el, pero nada, no pasó nada, ese camión estaba perfectamente blindado, hasta en sus neumáticos, era perfecto.

Repentinamente, la pelinegra vio una fábrica militar abandonada cerca de unas montañas y se dirigió hacia allá, quizá allí pueda acabar con ese monstruo de camino, pero antes deberá salvar a InuYasha.

Aceleró lo más que pudo, InuYasha y su camión le pisaban los talones, tocando su gruesa y ensordecedora bocina. La pelinegra disparó varias veces contra el sistema de control de la reja de acceso y esta se abrió dejando pasar a ambos.

Kagome detuvo su auto, cerca de unos depósitos y se bajó de el corriendo, pero para su desgracia, InuYasha no tardó en encontrarla y la empezó a seguir, la chica empezó a correr desesperada, cuando otro cohete disparado desde el camión la hizo caer al suelo, Goliat iba a pisarla si no se movía de allí. Se había quedado inconsciente unos segundos, pero cuando se recuperó, vio algo que podía salvarla, delante de ella había unos tubos pequeños que eran explosivos térmicos, tal vez si los usa con eficacia y astucia podría salvarse.

Kagome : - Perdóname InuYasha, pero te juro que te rescataré-. Susurró mientras tomaba uno de los cilindros de los explosivos y quitaba su seguro.

Pero repentinamente, Goliat se detuvo, y Kagome desistió de arrojar el cilindro, pero lo llevaba con ella por las dudas, además tenía su arma bajo el cinto de su minifalda. Se acercó más al inmenso camión, InuYasha la miraba amenazante, la tensión iba en aumento ¿qué sucederá?.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas

Si y??, que sucederá realmente, InuYasha bajo el control de Naraku?? Será cierto???, lo que si la vida de Kagome está en peligro y la de InuYasha también, ahora es una guerra entre ellos dos por sobrevivir, lo lograrán??. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 : **Goliat, el destructor

Kagome también miraba fieramente a Inuyasha, ese cilindro de explosivo térmico en su mano estaba al acecho de ser arrojado en cualquier momento y aunque pensaba que no le haría el más mínimo daño, sabe que en parte InuYasha sabe bien quien es ella, pues lo presiente y deberá rescatarlo. Repentinamente Inuyasha hizo retroceder a Goliat y se fue de ahí, Kagome lo corrió, pero el inmenso camión aceleró. Kagome corrió a su auto y lo abordó, se llevó con ella 4 explosivos térmicos y un par de armas por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Arrancó su auto y tomó su celular al ver que en la pantallita, había una llamada perdida y un mensaje de texto. Abrió el mensaje y vio que era Sango, que la esperaba en el hotel donde se hospedaba ella, quería hablarle, ya que hay una esperanza contra ese monstruoso camión. Kagome se olvidó de seguir a Inuyasha y encaminó a su hotel, si Sango tenía el plan perfecto para acabar con esa bestia de acero , pues esa era su primera prioridad, ya que rescatar a InuYasha era su deber y por sobre todo con vida, ya que aún tenía un enorme remordimiento por lo del metro, pero ella se lo había advertido y el es como que le hizo oídos sordos.

La pelinegra iba en viaje hacia el hotel y en su mente solo había un mar de dudas, ¿cómo era que Naraku podía dominar tan fácilmente a InuYasha, sabiendo el enorme rencor que este le tiene?, de seguro el rencor lo tendría con ella, los disparos en el metro era lo que más lo debía atormentar y es por eso que su mente y su odio, le permitieron al sanguinario Naraku poder dominarlo y que quiera matarla a como de hora y lugar. Eso era algo que Kagome no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo y decidió que era hora de ponerle fin a todo esto y eliminar de una vez a ese asesino de la faz de la tierra.

Más tarde, Sango y Kagome estaban reunidas en el hotel donde se hospeda la pelinegra y charlaban acerca de la valiosa información que Sango obtuvo acerca de ese monstruo de los caminos y es que aparentemente tiene un punto débil.

Sango : - Si, Kagome, su punto débil, es el tornillo en el cual el acoplado va unido al camión-. Mostró el plano donde obtuvo la información.

Kagome : - ¿Y como se supone que voy a acertar en esa miniatura, no debe medir un centímetro-. Preguntó confusa e histérica.

Sango : - Tranquilízate, Kagome. Se lo mal y desesperada que estás por InuYasha y por querer acabar con esa mole de acero, pero si no lo hacemos bien, créeme que todo esto que estoy haciendo será en vano-. Aseveró.

Kagome : - Tienes razón, discúlpame, Sango. Es que no puedo soportar que InuYasha ande subido en ese monstruo de acero y encima a las ordenes de esa basura-. Masculló tomándose su rostro y apretándose el flequillo de su frente.

Sango entendía la enorme desesperación de su amiga, pero ella tenía un plan que podía eliminar a esa mole de una buena vez. Sango le comentó todo su plan a Kagome y era muy arriesgado, pues deberá hacerlo cuando Goliat esté en movimiento y deberá acertar con un ojo de halcón muy preciso. Se trata de unas flechas cuya punta metálica, están hechas con un poderoso explosivo que construyó Eri para poder dar en el punto débil de gigantesco camión y así poder acabar con el, aunque no lo destruya del todo, podrá al menos evitar los planes de Naraku y rescatar a su amado InuYasha.

Mientras tanto, Naraku ya había planeado su próximo objetivo, robar las bóvedas de varios casinos, unos misiles de una base militar escondida en Nevada y artillería autopropulsada con radares y aparte pedir un avión para poder huir del país sin ser molestado. Naraku y sus secuaces terroristas, pusieron sus planes en marcha, el primer objetivo será robar el hotel casino Montecarlo, preparó a sus hombres con ametralladoras automáticas Mk4, granadas de humo y explosivas y chalecos antibalas, subieron a bordo del gigantesco acoplado de Goliat e Inuyasha a bordo de la cabina del camión, Naraku le dio sus instrucciones.

Naraku : - Inuyasha, si Kagome intenta entrometerse, no lo dudes, mátala-. Rió malévolamente.

InuYasha : - Si, señor, no se preocupe, haré puré con su maldito trasero-. Masculló sonriente.

El ambarino puso en marcha el camión ante la sonrisa radiante y triunfal de Naraku, era como un sueño hecho realidad, el poder haber vencido a la mejor pareja contra el crimen y poder encima dominar a uno de ellos, así ambos se matarán y el podrá vivir tranquilo toda su vida y cometer sus actos terroristas sin ser molestado por nadie.

InuYasha, manejaba a Goliat a muy alta velocidad y no le importaba si alguien se atravesaba en su camino o no, pero sus movimientos fueron monitoreados por el satélite espía de la agencia de Miroku, Hojo llamó rápidamente a Sango y el comunicó la noticia sobre los movimientos de la monstruosa mole de acero. Sango y Kagome salieron del bar comedor del hotel y corrieron al estacionamiento al deportivo de Kagome, esta llevaba sus flechas nuevas y esperaba sean efectivas contra Goliat. Puso en marcha su auto y partieron en dirección hacia donde fue visto el gigantesco camión blanco, que se dirigía a su objetivo.

Kagome y Sango, divisaron una intensa nube de humo negro más adelante, presentía problemas y grandes, al llegar se encontraron con 3 tanques de artillería pesada, hechos pedazos y destruidos, había soldados heridos y mucho fuego. Ambas bajaron del auto y corrieron a ayudar a los grupos de rescate a salvar a los soldados heridos. Uno de ellos le dijo que un inmenso camión con acoplado blanco, los atacó , arrojó a los tanques como si fueran simples hojalatas y les disparó unos mortíferos cohetes que estaban en el techo de su cabina.

Sango lanzó un bufido de bronca y se tomó su rostro apretando sus uñas contra su frente, Kagome miró al suelo, mientras permanecía agachada junto a un soldado herido y pensó que debía actuar de inmediato o habrá más heridos. Sango le sugirió que vaya al hotel Montecarlo, que ella se quedará allí ayudando a los soldados y a los grupos de rescate. Kagome abordó su auto y fue por Goliat. Tenía que rescatar a InuYasha a como de hora y lugar y de paso evitar más desastres.

Kagome aceleró a fondo su deportivo, pudo divisar a lo lejos una humareda bastante densa, lo que parecía ser un incendio y una explosión, no dudó en pensar que debió haber sido Goliat y sus pensamientos no eran erróneos, pues el incendio era bien en el corazón de la ciudad del juego y el azar. Al llegar vio que el hotel casino que iba a ser asaltado, efectivamente fue robado. Tenía un enorme agujero en la pared de uno de sus costados, había policías y bomberos trabajando en controlar el incendio, dentro del hotel estaba todo destruido, todo esto fue en donde estaba el casino, donde robaron toda su bóveda, se llevaron todo el dinero y hasta se llevaron todos los elementos de juegos que había en el hotel, como fichas de ruletas y juegos de cartas, naipes y todo lo relacionado con juegos de azar. Kagome entró al lugar del desastre, ya que las autoridades no la detuvieron. Inspeccionó cada rincón y lugar, solo había máquinas tragamonedas totalmente destruidas y un casino que fue saqueado, robado e incendiado con cohetes, además encontró cápsulas vacías de armas, más precisamente de ametralladoras y del calibre de su arma, además pudo oír por las radios de la policía que un banco fue asaltado por un enorme camión y terroristas armados y se llevaron todo el dinero de la caja fuerte, de los empleados y personas que había dentro.

Kagome pensó que ya era hora de ponerle fin a todo esto y acabar con ese monstruo metálico, subió a su auto y llamó a Sango a ver como iban las cosas en el otro lugar del incidente. La castaña le respondió que oyó una llamada de Naraku en la que volvió a llamar al aeropuerto Kennedy, en el que solicitó que quería un avión de carga 747 y que se lo equiparan para el y sus terroristas. Kagome le agradeció la información e inmediatamente le surgieron dudas ¿qué va a pasar con Goliat cuando Naraku obtenga su avión?, pues seguramente vendrá por el o lo irá a recoger en alguna base secreta junto con el avión y llevárselo, tenía que impedirlo a como de lugar y hora.

Kagome iba en su deportivo y vio a varios autos chocados y destruidos y varias patrullas que no podían avanzar y obviamente esto lo provocó InuYasha y Goliat para que no los siguieran. Pero Kagome sabía hacia donde se dirigirían y tomó otro atajo hasta llegar al desierto de Las Vegas, se detuvo en un camino de arena y esperó unos minutos fuera de su auto, con un cilindro de explosivo térmico en su mano izquierda y sus flechas con el arco en su hombro izquierdo, cuando a lo lejos divisó una figura que iba hacia ella, hizo una mueca sonriente y aguardó el momento propicio. Quien se acercaba raudamente a ella era InuYasha a bordo de Goliat, iba escoltado por una camioneta 4x4 delante suyo con 5 hombres fuertemente armados.

Kagome preparó una de sus flechas, la colocó en el arco y se preparó a dispararla en cuanto sea su oportunidad, cuando vio que tuvo bien a tiro a la 4x4, disparó su flecha y con un certero disparo en el motor del vehículo, la camioneta voló por loa aires envuelta en una ardiente masa de fuego anaranjado y amarillo, despojos volaron por el aire, pero Goliat siguió avanzando, arrollando al vehículo como una simple hoja de papel y avanzando hacia Kagome, esta volvió a preparar una flecha y por las dudas, tenía el explosivo térmico junto a sus pies. InuYasha aceleró al máximo a Goliat y avanzaba raudamente hacia Kagome, su mirada asesina daba miedo y era capaz de todo. Kagome era muy consciente de lo que iba a hacer,¡podrá detenerlo?.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Que sucederá ahora?? Creo que no alcanzarán las palabras para tanto suspenso, averigüen en el siguiente capítulo como seguirá esta atrapante historia. Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 : **Adiós Goliat, Adiós Kagome.

Kagome seguía apuntando con su flecha en dirección al monstruoso camión, que cada vez más iba en dirección hacia ella, pero repentinamente InuYasha detuvo a Goliat cuando estaba muy cerca de Kagome y esta a punto de soltar su flecha hacia el gigantesco camión. InuYasha bajó del camión y fue hacia la pelinegra que bajó su arco y flecha, pero tomó su arma y estaba alerta por si el ambarino intentaba algo contra ella o matarla simplemente.

La mirada de InuYasha era rara, nunca parecía haber tanto odio y rencor en sus ojos y mente, Kagome estaba horrorizada y espantada al verlo.

Kagome : - "_Dios mío, que te hicieron"-._ Pensó susurrando.

Inuyasha avanzó hacia Kagome y se detuvo, la miró amenazadoramente, Kagome sintió que sus nervios se le salían del cuerpo, tragó con fuerza y esperó la réplica de InuYasha, su sorpresa fue muy grande al oír las palabras del ambarino.

InuYasha : - Aún no he olvidado lo que me hiciste en el metro de Nueva York-. Masculló colérico.

Kagome se quedó medio boquiabierta y retrocedió unos pasos, su corazón estaba totalmente desbocado y comenzó a susurrar entre sollozos, InuYasha estaba bajo el control total de Naraku y encima sus malos recuerdos de la pelinegra en aquel encuentro, era lo que lo hacía mantener ese odio terrible hacia ella y estar bajo el poder del despiadado asesino. Quería huir, escapar, ponerse a salvo y así poder descargar su llanto y su ira a como de lugar, quería matar a Naraku con sus propias manos y de paso desquitar su bronca con ella misma, sabe que esto fue su culpa y que si no hubiera hecho eso de dispararle, quizá ahora no esté sufriendo este momento.

Kagome intentó escapar, pero el peliblanco la detuvo tomándola de un brazo y la volteó hacia ella, l estaba haciendo daño y eso se lo dio a entender en un quejido de dolor, Kagome lo miraba con sorpresa y mucha tristeza, en el veía una sonrisa diabólica, como si estuviera sediento de verla sufrir, de ver su sangre derramarse, de verla muerta.

InuYasha : - Más te vale que estés esta misma tarde en el aeropuerto de Las Vegas, si no lo haces iré a buscarte y sabrás lo que es el sufrimiento eterno-. Masculló con mirada de loco peligroso.

Kagome lo empujó de su lado, sacó su arma y le apuntó, estaba llorando y muy asustada.

InuYasha : - ¡Anda, dispárame!, ¿no es eso lo que me hiciste en el metro?, anda, dispara y te aseguro que repetirás la historia-. Rió con sarcasmo.

Kagome : - No me tientes, ahora trabajas para un terrorista asesino, cuando tu principal misión, era matarlo, no ayudarlo-. Gritó histérica.

En eso, la pelinegra, vio como una pequeña luz roja en la sien de InuYasha, ese debía ser el censor que le implantó Naraku para tenerlo bajo su control como un verdadero autómata, Kagome apuntó hacia allá, pero Naraku fue más listo que ella y le advirtió a InuYasha que huyó hacia Goliat, pero detuvo su marcha y le dijo antes de marcharse. Fue el tiempo suficiente que necesitó Kagome para poner un plan en acción y esperó el momento indicado.

InuYasha : - Te esperaré en la mansión de Naraku esta misma noche, antes de irnos-. Le advirtió.

En el momento que le dio la espalda, Kagome aprovechó ese instante para asestarle un golpe de karate en la nuca con el costado de su mano izquierda y lo desmayó, lo subió a bordo del gigantesco camión, le envió un mensaje al celular de Sango, diciéndole que vaya en busca de su auto. Subió a bordo de Goliat, lo puso en marcha y arrancó hacia la fábrica militar abandonada, pues de seguro allí habrá equipo médico y podrá sacarle ese censor a InuYasha si es que puede y así liberarlo de la tortura de ser cautivo de Naraku.

Kagome, estacionó a Goliat en un almacén de municiones, ya que allí cerca estaba el laboratorio médico, bajó a InuYasha de a bordo del inmenso camión y lo llevó hasta la sala del hospital, se sacó su chaqueta, ya que cuando estuvo con Sango, se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto un traje de chaqueta y pantalones negros, una blusa de tirantes de color blanco y unas botas de taco mediano de color negro. Dejó a InuYasha en una camilla del laboratorio y en ese momento, su celular empezó a vibrar, lo abrió y era un mensaje de texto enviado por Sango, avisándole que irá por ella al laboratorio y le dará una mano en todo esto.

En el momento en que cerró su teléfono, notó un movimiento en el almacén de municiones y se acercó sigilosamente, vio a 2 robots centinelas fuertemente armados, eran iguales a los que había en aquella torre de Naraku, cuando tuvo aquel encuentro con esos robots y fue rescatada por Kikyo. Los 2 robots se percataron de su presencia y antes de que puedan abrir fuego contra ella, Kagome disparó una de sus flechas hacia el primero robot el cual quedó desintegrado en segundos, el segundo abrió fuego contra ella, pero logró esquivarlos con gran maestría y le dio tiempo a acomodar otra flecha en su arco y acertar su segunda baja al dispararle la flecha al robot del que solo quedó un triste recuerdo de metales y circuitos rotos y fundidos. Pensó que Naraku ya debía saber de su ubicación y decidió hacer algo para demostrárselo y sabía como hacerlo. Llevó lo poco que quedó de los robots a otro deposito abandonado y alejado de la base y también llevó a Goliat. Una vez allí encendió el botón que activaba los cohetes que llevaba Goliat en sus lanzadores en el techo de su cabina y luego puso unas mechas con una pasta que era explosiva y muy potente, ató los explosivos térmicos a los lanzadores y colocó un aparato teleguiado a ellos, salió corriendo del almacén y sacó su celular, activó unos códigos y el depósito explotó en mil pedazos con Goliat en su interior, el gigantesco camión quedó reducido a un montón de metal retorcido y quemado, Kagome sonrió triunfante y festejó su victoria, corrió apresuradamente hacia el laboratorio a terminar su trabajo y allí vio a InuYasha aún desmayado, se acercó a el y le sonrió dulcemente.

Kagome : - Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, mi amor-. Susurró sonriente.

Se colocó unos guantes medicinales en sus manos y empezó a estudiar donde estaba el censor, pero antes vio otras cosas que le llamaron su atención e ideó un plan. Luego retornó a la operación y vio que el censor estaba ubicado en la sien del lado derecho, era un muy pequeño aparato, casi del tamaño de un anillo, sujeto al dicho lugar. La pelinegra estudió bien como sacarlo y finalmente supo como hacerlo, tomó un bisturí y una pinza para tomar el aparatito en cuanto lo saque de su sien. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a sacarlo lentamente sin tratar de lastimarlo, aunque algunas gotas de sangre salían cuando iba desenganchando los agarres de la piel del peliblanco.

Cuado terminó de sacárselo, lo colocó en un pañuelo y tomó unas medicinas que había en un botiquín y le curó la herida, luego tomó su arma y le disparó al censor, acabando con el. La pesadilla había terminado o eso era lo que ella creía. Muy sonriente, se secó el sudor de su frente y se colocó su chaqueta negra y se sacó los guantes de sus manos, acomodó las medicinas en su lugar y luego se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla donde InuYasha descansaba inconsciente, le acarició su sedoso cabello blanco plateado y sonrió ampliamente, hurgó en su bolsillo y encontró un encendedor de plata, que ella le regaló para su último cumpleaños. Pero repentinamente una música lúgubre comenzó a sonar en el lugar y una risa siniestra retumbó en todo el sitio.

Kagome se levantó de su silla y sacó su arma de su chaqueta, salió del laboratorio y cerró la puerta, caminó sigilosamente apuntando en todas direcciones, estaba muy nerviosa y esa risa era la de Naraku, se estaba escondiendo y mofándose de ella.

Kagome : - Sal de donde estés, asquerosa rata pestilente-. Gritó histérica.

La música tétrica seguía sonando y la risa de Naraku seguía retumbando en las orejas de Kagome, que ya estaba harta de oírlo, entró en una habitación a medio oscuras y vio un grabador que emitía esa música, le disparó unas 5 veces, pero para su desgracia, se le acabaron las balas de su cargador. Se escondió tras de un sofá y rápidamente sacó el cargador vació de su arma y colocó uno nuevo, pero cometió el error de delatarse con el ruido de su arma al recargar el alimentador del cargador de balas y sus movimientos sobre la pared del sofá y una figura amenazante recostada silenciosamente en los almohadones del sofá, acomodó un rifle con silenciador en el respaldo y disparó, Kagome cayó retorciéndose y gritando del dolor al recibir el impacto directo de la bala en uno de sus costados.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente y su visión empezaba a nublarse, pero pudo ver que alguien se acercó a ella y se agachó a su izquierda donde tenía el impacto de bala, quien era si no, que el mismísimo Naraku quien le había disparado, empezó a tocar suavemente la herida de Kagome y esta lanzó un gemido de dolor.

Naraku : - Vaya, esto no es bueno, es sangre marrón y muy oscura-. Dijo

Kagome : - ¿Qué quieres decir?,... Mal...dito-. Gimoteó y comenzó a toser.

Naraku : - La bala te dio en el hígado, por eso, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida-. Le respondió en un tono que llamaba la atención, pues era casi compasivo.

Kagome : - Entonces,... ¡COF!, por... que no acabas... conmigo...-. Susurró tosiendo.

Naraku : - Lo siento, pero no, dejaré que tengas una muerte dolorosa y lenta, ya que en poco estarás con dios-. Dijo sarcásticamente y le acomodó un almohadón atrás de la cabeza de Kagome.

La pelinegra lo miró con cierta tristeza, sabía perfectamente que ella era quien debía acabar con el y no el con ella, Naraku tocó nuevamente la herida de Kagome y con la sangre de la pelinegra le dibujó un corazón en el lado derecho, pero luego colocó la mano de la pelinegra con un pañuelo en su herida que sangraba bastante.

Naraku : - Presiona con esto la herida, estás temblando mucho y tienes el cuerpo frío, eso significa que casi no te queda tiempo de vida-. Dijo socarronamente.

Kagome no infundió palabra ya que le costaba articular alguna, de repente Naraku se puso de pie y dio unos pasos sin antes mirar a la moribunda pelinegra que lentamente elevó sus marrones ojos hacia el, su visión estaba algo borrosa y su respiración se e hacía dificultosa y tosía mucho.

Naraku : - Lo siento, Kagome. Pero debo subir a mi avión, mis hombres me esperan, pasaré unas largas vacaciones en el trópico, fuiste una gran rival y te deseo una buena vida junto a dios, al menos es el precio que pagarás por destruir a Goliat, pero te repito, fuiste una rival dura y te felicito por ello-. Dijo con sarcasmo, se agachó hacia Kagome y le dio la mano como si la felicitara.

Luego se levantó y se fue, dejando a Kagome sola y moribunda.

Más tarde, InuYasha recobró el conocimiento, estaba muy mareado y su visión algo borrosa, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó, pero luego vio a Miroku sentado al lado suyo, había muchos policías en la zona. Cuando se recuperó del todo, vio a Miroku con lagrimas en sus ojos y unos gritos desgarradores y de llanto que eran de Sango, preocupado por ello le preguntó a su amigo ¿qué había pasado allí y donde estaba Kagome?.

Miroku : - Lo siento, InuYasha, hicimos lo que pudimos pero Kagome...- Balbuceó

InuYasha : - ¿Qué pasó?, Miroku. ¡Dime!-. exigió exasperado.

Miroku : - Kagome,..., Kagome... Ha,... Ha muerto-. Sollozó fuertemente.

InuYasha se puso pálido como la harina, había tardado en reaccionar, puesto que le costó creer lo que dijo su amigo, pero luego reaccionó y no podía creer lo que sus orejas estaban escuchando, acaso esto debía ser una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto, pero la cara de Miroku y el fuerte llanto de Sango, daban la pauta de que no eran cuentos de hadas, acaso sería verdad?,..¿será cierto?,... Su Kagome ¿Había muerto?.

Continuará

Hola a todos

Y?? Ahora si que se armó la pizza gorda,... ¿Kagome murió??, se le armó la cachurra a Naraku que ahora será perseguido por InuYasha hasta matarlo ¿Lo logrará? Y lo que parecía que debía ser al revés, Kagome e InuYasha debían matarlo a el y No Naraku a uno de ellos, pero todo parece haber dado un giro ¿Qué pasará? Averigüen eso en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico).


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 : **La muerte de Naraku.

InuYasha no salía de su shock, se levantó rápidamente de su camilla y fue hasta donde estaba Sango que lloraba a lagrima viva y a grito pelado. InuYasha sintió que sus ojos se cargaron de lagrimas y un inmenso lecho de culpa empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Vio que unos policía sacaban un saco negro que aparentemente llevaban un cuerpo y en efecto era el de Kagome.

InuYasha quiso ir a verlo, pero Miroku se lo impidió abrazando a su amigo por la cintura, mientras los policías depositaban el saco en un camión para llevárselo, el ambarino cayó arrodillado y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente ante la mirada triste de su amigo y la amargura de Sango. Una vez terminadas las pericias y todo, se retiraron del lugar al hotel donde se hospedaba Kagome. Sango y Miroku fueron a otra habitación e InuYasha a la que era de Kagome, al entrar en la habitación, se encontró con las pertenencias de la pelinegra y empezó a mirar cada una de ellas, sus ropas, sus pertenencias, cosméticos, armas, de todo, miró en su cartera y vio sus documentos personales y cosas de ella, una amargura colosal empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo, esto no podía seguir soportándolo más, su dolor era descomunal, cayó en la cama y empezó a llorar amargamente.

Sus puños golpeaban aquella blanda cama y sus gritos desgarradores parecían como si lo estuvieran degollando. Comenzó a deshacer la cama desatado totalmente y luego volvió a caer en ella, se quedó dormido profundamente. Cuando se despertó, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos como las estrellas de esa noche. De repente vio un mensaje en su celular, en el que decía que Naraku estaba por escapar en un avión 747 para carga desde el aeropuerto de Las Vegas. InuYasha empezó a respirar fuertemente y una ira recorría sus venas, quería matar a Naraku, hacerle pagar por lo de Kagome, así que sin perder tiempo salió del hotel hacia el aeropuerto.

Fue hasta el garaje y subió al deportivo que era de Kagome, no tenía armas ni nada, solo utilizaría lo que tenga a mano o sus propios puños para acabar con Naraku y sus terroristas. Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, Naraku amenazó con hacer lo mismo que hizo en el aeropuerto de Nueva York si interferían en su huida, así que por temor a esas represalias, decidieron cumplir sus órdenes. El avión, estaba en el lugar más alejado del aeropuerto, en un hangar muy solitario, donde los hombres que quedaban del grupo de Naraku, revisaban el avión para asegurarse que todo esté bien y no haya problemas a la hora de despegar hacia su libertad.

Naraku llegó al aeropuerto y fue hasta el hangar donde estaba su avión de carga 747, listo para despegar, sus hombres lo ovacionaron y lo abrazaron felicitándolo por su victoria y por haber acabado con Kagome y ser el único terrosita que pudo separar a la pareja que hasta el momento parecía invencible y la más temida por los terroristas y malvivientes del mundo entero.

Naraku : - Felicitaciones, caballeros, se han ganado mi más prestigioso aprecio y respeto hacia ustedes y unas merecidas vacaciones en el trópico, visitaremos Cuba, República Dominicana y todos los países que queramos y nos esperan millones de dólares. Sin más todos a bordo, dijo orgulloso y brillante de alegría y triunfo.

El cruel terrorista y sus hombres abordaron el avión, Naraku y otros 2 subieron a la cabina de pilotos, mientras los otros 40 hombres, abordaron sus asientos y esperaron el momento de partir hacia su libertad, con una contundente victoria a cuestas.

Inuyasha llegó en el deportivo de Kagome, mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, sus ojos volvieron a brillar con sus lágrimas al recordar a su amada Kagome y en la vida que ahora tendrá junto a dios en el cielo, juró que aunque tenga que recorrerse el planeta tierra entero, la galaxia entera o el mismísimo cosmos, matará a Naraku a como de hora y lugar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el ambarino pudo ver un inmenso avión de carga salir de un hangar solitario y por la descripción que le dio Miroku, ese es el avión que iban Naraku y sus terroristas, que rebozaban de felicidad a bordo del avión.

Hakaku : - No se ustedes, pero yo ya quiero estar en playas tropicales-. Murmuró

Naraku : - No te preocupes, en horas estaremos en las playas hawaianas-. Rió satisfecho.

Naraku y Hakaku, estaban al mando del pilotaje del avión, Naraku iba como piloto y Hakaku como el copiloto. Mientras reían, no se percataron, que un deportivo estaba alcanzando al avión y en el un enfurecido peliblanco que estaba dispuesto a detenerlos, se posisionó bien en el ala derecha del avión y con un gran salto logró trepar por una de los dedos que asoman de los flaps del avión y sin ser visto y con gran agilidad, logró llegar hasta el tanque de combustible de la aeronave y abrirla. Saltó del avión al suelo y pudo ver como el avión comenzaba a acelerar hacia su pista y despegar rápidamente, ya que había carreteado lo suficiente para un despegue seguro.

Al saltar del avión, se hizo daño en una pierna y se lastimó contra el pavimento, pero al volver en si, vio que el avión aceleró para despegar y tras de el, dejaba un reguero de combustible sobre aquella pista construida en porciones de asfalto negro y pacas de hormigón. InuYasha, miró hacia el avión y buscó en sus bolsillos y vio el encendedor que le había regalado Kagome. Rió con sarcasmo y miró nuevamente hacia el avión que estaba por despegar.

InuYasha : - que tengas un feliz viaje al infierno, maldita basura-. Susurró, encendió su encendedor y lo arrojó sobre el hilo grueso de combustible derramado, que empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el avión, InuYasha se acurrucó sobre si mismo al quedar cegado por las llamas y para que estas no lo alcancen, mientras estas iban directo a su víctima.

El avión despegó del suelo, pero repentinamente una explosión en el ala derecha, llamó la atención de todos los terroristas de abordo y del mismísimo Naraku, el avión siguió tomando altura, pero de repente una masa de fuego empezó a devorar el avión por dentro y engullir a todos sus ocupantes, Naraku gritó estruendosamente al ver el fuego consumir a sus hombres y dirigirse hacia el. El avión, explotó en una masa ardiente de fuego naranja y amarillo y luego una fuerte explosión más grande terminó de destruir y acabar con las vidas de todos sus ocupantes de a bordo.

Fue el fin, El avión, envuelto en una masa de fuego y despojos, significaba el final de un sanguinario y cruel terrorista, Naraku había muerto finalmente y todos su crímenes fueron saldados, parecía que nada podía detenerlo, pero todo llega a su debido momento y Naraku pagó su maldad como debía ser y alguien obtuvo una feliz venganza por ello y todos los que fueron víctimas de sus crueles actos.

InuYasha empezó a gritar y a festejar de alegría, por fin había vengado a su amada Kagome, quien fue muerta por el cruel terrorista que ahora no será más que un triste recuerdo y su alma vivirá en el infierno por siempre, así como todos sus terroristas. Inuyasha gritó y lloró de alegría e impotencia, pero logró su objetivo tan apreciado, acabar con Naraku. Cuando se cansó de festejar tanto, cayó desmayado al pavimento ya que se había mareado.

Más tarde, recobró el conocimiento y vio que estaba en la cama de un hospital y no era en Las Vegas, era en Nueva York donde estaba, miró hacia todos lados y vio que su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada y tenía algunos vendajes en su pecho y brazo izquierdo, miró por una ventana que llovía con bastante intensidad y había algunos relámpagos afuera, suspiró aliviado al saber que sobrevivió, pero no así su amada pelinegra, a mirar a su izquierda, notó que había una cortina que hacía de pared y detrás de ella, había un paciente en recuperación y no se podía ver quien es, pero se escuchaban los sonidos de los monitores que tomaban sus pulsos cardíacos y vitales. Repentinamente sintió la puerta de su habitación y vio entrar a su más grande amigo Miroku y a una sonriente y orgullosa Sango.

Miroku : - Sabía que podías lograrlo, amigo, eres el mejor-. Chilló levemente acercándose a el.

InuYasha : - Es lo máximo que podía hacer por el mundo entero, acabar con esa maldita basura-. Rió emocionado y abrazó a su amigo, cuando este se sentó en la cama y se le unió al abrazo.

Sango miró emocionada y también se unió al abrazo entre ambos, todos los agentes de Sango y Miroku, no paraban de celebrar la muerte del cruel y despiadado Naraku, por fin esa bestia había muerto. El mundo entero estaba a salvo del mayor terrorista a nivel mundial.

Sango : - Miroku, debemos irnos. InuYasha debe descansar-. Dijo tomándole de la mano.

Miroku : - Pero recién llegamos-. Murmuró medio sorprendido.

Sango : - Vamos te digo, además cociné yo y de seguro no querrás perderte de probar otro tipo de carne-. Dijo seductoramente y con sensual voz.

Miroku no pudo resistirse y rió, se despidió de Sango y Miroku y cuando salieron y cerraron la puerta, una voz llamó la atención total de Inuyasha y venía de atrás de la cortina.

Voz : - Inu,... InuYasha,... ¿Eres tu?-. susurró

No, no podía ser, esa voz era,... ¿Acaso sería?, o no?,... de quien será esa voz tan conocida.

Continuará.

Hola a todos:

El final ha llegado, solo falta un capítulo y el epílogo, espero los reviews de todos los que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin y dejar sus comentarios.

Y?? De quien será esa extraña voz???. Y Finalmente, Naraku ha muerto!!! e Inuyasha pudo vengar a su amada Kagome y traer paz al mundo entero de un sanguinario y cruel terrorista. Pero el misterio más grande es saber de quien es la voz?? Eso se sabrá en el capítulo final, que será pronto.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: **Juntos por siempre. (Cáp. Con algo de lemon Sango y Miroku)

InuYasha no salía de su asombro, a regañadientes se puso de pie y fue hasta la cama vecina, corrió la cortina y en definitiva era ella, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al verla, estaba entubada en su nariz y con muchos aparatos que controlaban su pulso y ritmo cardíaco y sueros.

InuYasha : - K-... Kagome?-. Tartamudeó incrédulo.

Kagome : - Inu... InuYasha-. Balbuceó medio sonriente.

El ambarino no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo era posible?, nadie podía sobrevivir a un balazo en el hígado, hasta que una voz detrás de el le llamó la atención, era Eri.

Eri : - Hola, InuYasha, m alegra ver que tu y Kagome ya están mejor-. Dijo sonriente.

InuYasha : - Si, eso parece, pero,... como es que sobrevivió?, nadie sobrevive a una bala en medio del hígado-. Dijo con asombro.

Eri : - Fácil, una de las médicas asesinadas por Naraku en aquel laboratorio de la base militar abandonada en Nevada, la revisamos y comprobamos que su hígado era compatible con el de Kagome, así que rápidamente le hicimos un transplante a bordo del avión y en el mismo hospital donde estamos y la operación fue todo un éxito-. Dijo con emoción.

InuYasha estaba asombrado, realmente el equipo médico del hospital y el de Sango trabajaron a verdadero destajo y pudieron salvarle la vida, gracias a aquella donante que estaba moribunda y antes de que muriera del todo, pudieron extraerle su órgano y colocárselo a Kagome y ahora y gracias a dios, lo aceptó y evoluciona muy favorablemente. InuYasha tomó levemente la mano a la pelinegra y esta entreabrió sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo. Lágrimas de los ojos del peliblanco comenzaron a salir al verla sonreír y que estaba recuperándose favorablemente.

Eri le pidió si podía salir un rato de la habitación, ya que parece estar muy bien y que solo será un rato muy pequeño, luego el podrá volver a descansar tranquilo. InuYasha no se opuso y salió de la habitación, Sango estaba afuera y con una sonrisa dibujada plenamente en sus seductores labios. InuYasha le sonrió y la abrazó a Sango, supo que ella sabía lo de Kagome y su transplante, pero quiso mantener esto hasta el final de todo, por suerte la operación había sido rápida y no lo rechazó, lo que fue un alivio para todos.

Mientras tanto, afuera del hospital, Miroku, estaba parado en la puerta, haciendo de centinela y en eso advirtió algo que le olía a peligro, 2 motos de motocross Kawasaki MX 2000, se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el hospital y sus ocupantes iban con cascos y armados con ametralladoras mac10 con silenciadores, agarró su comunicador y llamó urgente a Sango.

Miroku : - ¡Sango, tenemos problemas, 2 motociclistas armados-. Alertó fuertemente.

InuYasha : - ¿Problemas?-. Preguntó preocupado.

Sango : - Si, y en 2 ruedas, vamos-. Dijo y sacó su arma de entre sus pantalones, revisó su cargador y salió a la caza de los motociclistas.

InuYasha también fue tras ella, antes entró en la habitación y sacó su arma de su cómoda, Eri se alarmó y le preguntó ¿qué sucedía?. InuYasha le dijo todo y Eri también tomó su arma y se quedó al lado de Kagome por si había problemas. Los motociclistas, entraron en el hospital con sus motos y sacaron sus ametralladoras mac10 con silenciadores, pero se toparon con Sango e Inuyasha que salían de uno de los ascensores y abrieron fuego sobre ellos, la gente se arrojó al piso y las balas de las mac1o, pasaron muy a milímetros de Sango e Inuyasha que se escondieron de nuevo en el ascensor y cuando los disparos cesaron, se asomaron y vieron que los motociclistas escapaban.

Sango : - Vamos en mi deportivo, podremos alcanzarlos-. Gritó Sango mientras corría.

InuYasha : - De acuerdo-. Aceptó corriendo al lado de ella.

Ambos, subieron al auto y salieron tras los motociclistas que ay estaban a varias calles de ahí, pero gracias a la velocidad del auto de Sango, los alcanzaron bastante rápido. Los motociclistas, al verlos, sacaron sus ametralladoras de sus chaquetas y gracias al spray que despedían sus ruedas del asfalto por la lluvia, les facilitaba la tarea de dispararles a Sango y a InuYasha sin que ellos los puedan ver.

Sango, aceleró al máximo y alcanzó al segundo de los motociclistas, que se aprestó a dispararles, pero InuYasha, sacó rápido su arma y le disparó 3 veces, acabando con el, el ciclista cayó al asfalto muerto. sango frenó e InuYasha bajó del auto a ver su trabajo.

InuYasha : - Ve tras el otro, me encargaré de este-. Le gritó

Sango arrancó su auto y fue tras el otro motociclista y lo alcanzó nuevamente, el asesino abrió fuego con su mac10 y varias balas impactaron en otros autos y apenas en el de Sango, esta al tenerlo bien a tiro, viró su auto hasta dejarlo atravesado en al calle y sacó su arma, efectuó 4 disparos que dieron en el motociclista haciéndolo caer de su moto, Sango se bajó de su auto y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte del terrorista y estaba muerto.

Al rato, la policía se llevó el cuerpo del motociclista, ya que sango los había llamado y le confirmaron que se trataba de 2 asesinos a sueldo que pertenecían a la banda de Naraku y que ya atraparon a los restantes. Sango agradeció la tarea policial y fue por InuYasha, que también estaba con la policía y ya estaban realizando las pericias y llevándose el cuerpo del asesino muerto. InuYasha subió al deportivo de Sango, cuando esta llegó a buscarlo para regresar al hospital.

Al llegar, InuYasha fue rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba Kagome y Eri lo recibió en silencio, Kagome se había dormido profundamente. Los 3 salieron de la habitación, e InuYasha se sentó en una silla de ruedas y Sango y Eri en una banca de madera que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación y allí comentaron sobre la persecución y los motociclistas muertos.

Eri : - Por suerte, ya todo está terminado al fin-. Dijo aliviada.

Sango : - La verdad es que si, no tenía idea que aún quedaban algunos sujetos libres, pero por suerte ya todos están bajo arresto y 2 muertos-. Respondió satisfecha.

InuYasha : - Es cierto, la verdad es que no me imaginé que esa basura de Naraku, tuviera tantos terroristas a su merced-. Dijo incrédulo.

Eri : - Puedes esperar de todo de alguien que es tan sanguinario-. Respondió.

Sango : - Es cierto, pero por suerte siempre habrá alguien que puede detenerlos-. Dijo sonriente.

InuYasha : - Y esos somos nosotros, seremos el terror de esas escorias-. Rió con burla.

Los 3, rieron y compartieron largas charlas de amigos. Quien iba a decirlo, pensar que antes, solo querían matarse y ahora son los más grandes amigos y los mejores luchadores contra el crimen y más con 2 como InuYasha y Kagome, que son y serán la mejor arma contra el terrorismo y vandalismo y más con la ahora única organización antiterrorista y criminal.

Más tarde, InuYasha dormía en su habitación, pues ya era muy tarde y estaba cansado, Kagome estaba feliz, pues al despertarse, lo había visto entrar y sonrió ampliamente. Cenaron juntos en su habitación y luego si, se acostaron a dormir, aunque Kagome permaneció así todo el día. Por suerte para ambos, todo terminó bien y aunque estuvieron al borde de rozar la muerte, todo pareció querer que eso no suceda, pues ahora tienen una nueva oportunidad de vivir juntos y de seguir tal cual son, la mejor pareja anticriminal y seguir como el señor y la señora Taisho.

(2 meses después)

En la casa de Sango, esta y Miroku, estaban juntos, desnudos en la cama. Sango estaba de espaldas a la cama y Miroku, besaba su cuerpo, empezó por sus pechos y luego recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad. La castaña empezó a arquear y retorcer su cuerpo al sentir la lengua del ojiazul rozar y lamer su órgano íntimo, sentir esos cosquilleos que la hacían suspirar y gemir de placer, apretaba sus pechos fuertemente, mientras Miroku seguía saboreando su intimidad que ay estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y lista para la acción. El pelinegro se acostó encima de ella y le besaba los suculentos pechos de Sango y esta gemía retorciéndose de placer sobre aquellas azules sabanas llenas de pliegues. La castaña movía y apretaba sus pomposas nalgas sobre la blanda cama, mientras el erecto miembro de Miroku, se movía placenteramente dentro de su vagina. Esos movimientos, la hacían gritar y gemir de placer, estaba erguida en la cama, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Miroku encima del de ella y sus movimientos que de a ratos se hacían intensos y eso era para la castaña todo un mar de éxtasis en su cuerpo. Sus finas manos, acariciaban la fornida espalda de Miroku y sus uñas de clavaban en su piel. Los húmedos besos del pelinegro sobre el cuello de Sango, eran toda una excitación para ella.

Cuando su escénica masculina salió de su miembro, significó el grito en el cielo para ambos, habían llegado al ritmo tan esperado y al placer extremo. Sango lanzó un gruñido y luego un gemido potente y placentero que salió de sus sensuales y carnosos labios. Miroku dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente en el hombro derecho de Sango, que lo acarició suavemente, estaba tan satisfecha y feliz, que se alegró de conocer a un hombre como el y lo mejor, era que ya habían fijado fecha de casamiento.

Mientras tanto, Kagome e InuYasha, también tuvieron su noche fantástica de un sexo placentero y como nunca lo vivieron antes, con tanta pasión y amor. Gracias a la rápida evolución de su operación y ganas de vivir, le permitieron tener esa noche mágica junto a su amado InuYasha, aunque en este caso, Inuyasha usó condón, por lo que eso significa que no serán padres como Sango, pues para ello, deberán esperar un tiempo, ya que su operación interna, debe mejorar aún.

Al día siguiente, Kagome e InuYasha volvieron a la acción y esta vez les tocó desbaratar a una banda tipo comando de 9 ladrones que robaron el banco central de Nueva York. Prepararon sus armas, pero esta vez emplearon una táctica distinta, se disfrazaron de músicos mariachis y disfrazaron sus estuches de guitarras como armas de guerra. InuYasha, armó uno como un lanzacohetes y otro como una ametralladora con varias cintas llenas de balas y rápida acción. Kagome disfrazó los suyos como escopetas shootgun de potentes disparos penetrantes y guardó 2 armas calibre 9 milímetros bajo los puños de su manga. InuYasha guardó 2 mac10 bajo su chaqueta y bien escondidas.

Los terroristas del banco, estaban sacando el dinero de las cajas fuertes, mientras 5 de ellos, amenazaban a la gente y la mantenían como rehenes. Estaban fuertemente armados con ametralladoras automáticas y 3 de ellos llevaban granadas, estaban muy bien equipados, con armas sofisticadas y uniformes que usaban para sus asaltos.

InuYasha : - Estas lista para la acción-. Dijo sonriendo con ganas de acción.

Kagome : - Completamente lista. ¿Y tu?-. Dijo sedienta de acción.

InuYasha : - Cuando quieras-. Dijo con satisfacción.

Cuando estuvieron de acuerdo, caminaron hacia el banco, donde miles de patrulleros, los tenían rodeados, los terroristas habían pedido una camioneta blindada para poder escapar y el vehículo estaba en camino, y mientras seguían sacando los bolsos con los paquetes llenos de dólares. Uno advirtió que Kagome e Inuyasha entraban por al salidera del banco y otro terrorista le hizo gestos de que los deje entrar, total caerán víctimas de ellos, pero lo que los sujetos no saben es el destino que les espera a ellos, están por experimentar la peor pesadilla de sus vidas y eso que gracias a sus disfraces, no los reconocieron y eso que Kagome iba con su aspecto natural de mujer, pero al recogerse el pelo y meterlo dentro de su sombreo mexicano, pasó desapercibida. La acción nuevamente estaba por dar inicio para Kagome e Inuyasha.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Gomén por tanta tardanza, pero estuve ocupado con la isla de las sirenas, pero ya volví y aquí les dejo este emocionante capítulo, que como siempre lleno de acción y suspenso y más ahora que InuYasha y Kagome volverán a la acción ¿Cómo saldrá esa toma de rehenes?. Y que nochecita la de Sango y Miroku y ya planean casarse. Averigüen que pasará en el banco en el siguiente capítulo, quizá el anteúltimo. Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 : **Señor y Señora Taisho

Inuyasha miró para todos lados y fijó donde estaba ubicado cada terrorista, estaban muy nerviosos y eran capaces de empezar a abrir fuego en cualquier momento, súbitamente uno de ellos, se acercó hacia los presuntos mariachis y su gesto irónico fue clara señal que quería problemas.

Terrorista : - ¿Por qué no cantan unas canciones fúnebres, después de todo, acá no va a quedar nadie-. Dijo con tono burlón.

Kagome le dio la espalda al igual que Inuyasha, eso enfureció al terrorista.

Terrorista : - No me des la espalda, cerdo asqueroso. Te enseñaré buenos modales. ¿Por quien crees que me tomas?-. Espetó furioso.

Kagome : - Por un perfecto tiro al blanco-. Sonrió y sacó un arma de debajo de su manga.

La pelinegra le disparó un certero balazo en medio de la frente, acabando con el terrorista, los otros se alertaron y abrieron fuego sobre Kagome Inuyasha, que se pusieron a resguardo, pero los rehenes aterrados, comenzaron a asustarse de sobremanera y se espantaron todos, eso provocó un revuelo que dificultaba la tarea de la pareja y los terrorista aprovecharon a abrir fuego contra los aterrados rehenes, pero cuando iban a hacerlo, Inuyasha gritó.

InuYasha : O se calman y se tiran todos al suelo, o los quemo a todos con misiles-. Gritó enojado.

Como si fuera una orden, toda la gente se arrojó al suelo aterrados, los terroristas estaban atónitos, ni ellos se esperaban eso de Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró con acidez, pero el peliblanco, hizo resonar el cargador de su estuche y presionó un botón, haciendo que una ráfaga de balas, impacte en otro terrorista, 2 menos. El resto agarró sus bolsos rápidamente y arrojaron una granada de humo y huyeron. InuYasha y Kagome corrieron tras ellos, pero no se percataron que los 5 que estaban dentro, estaban escoltados por otros 2 terroristas que los esperaban, abordaron la camioneta blindada y esperaron a los sobrevivientes de su grupo.

InuYasha fue tras de ellos, mientras Kagome revisaba las cajas fuertes y vio que barrieron hasta e último dólar que había en el banco, en ese momento entró la policía y rescató a todos los rehenes, Inuyasha salió por la puerta trasera del banco y Kagome se le unió y justo en el momento en que los terroristas huían en la camioneta blindada, InuYasha probó suerte, colocó el estuche de guitarra disfrazado, en su hombro derecho y disparó un cohete, que acertó en la parte de abajo del chasis de la camioneta, provocándole un severo daño que hasta la hizo detenerse en seco y casi volcar.

Kagome pudo ver como uno de los terroristas iba a dispararle y ella efectuó dos disparos que le rozaron el hombro al maleante y cuando se le acercó, pudo ver que ese sujeto, era el mismo que hacía tiempo, había matado a su familia, su vista se nubló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y para peor el terrorista comenzó a mofarse de ella.

Terrorista : - ¿Qué te pasa?, se te paralizó la sangre??? No tienes el valor de matarme, anda, hazlo si te atreves, que gusto fue ver morir a tu familia y como le di por el culo a tu madre-. Se rió maléfico.

Kagome apretó fuertemente sus dientes y vació el cargador de su arma en la cabeza del terrorista, fueron 11 certeros balazos que acabaron con la vida del asesino de su familia, Inuyasha se acercó a ella y justo llegaron los policías a arrestar a los que quedaban. El ambarino vio que Kagome lloraba sin consuelo y la abrazó, ella se aferró fuertemente a la chaqueta del peliblanco y lloraba con mucho dolor, pero se sentía feliz de saber que liquidó a semejante asesino de su familia y ahora que también Naraku murió, todo para ellos se había vuelto de una forma mejor y más tranquila, puesto que Kagome obtuvo su venganza e Inuyasha, acabó con el asesino más despiadado de todos.

Así concluía el relato de la pareja de asesinos a sueldo más codiciada y solicitada del mundo, Kagome e InuYasha, la locutora estaba asombrada con tal hermosa historia habían relatado ambos sobre el comienzo de su relación y como comenzó toda su aventura, en eso la locutora se aventuró a preguntar por como estaban todos los demás.

Locutora : - ¿Y que hay de Sango y Miroku?-. Preguntó intrigada.

InuYasha : - Verás Ana. (Así se llamaba la locutora). Ellos ahora son el matrimonio más feliz de todos, tienen 2 hermosos hijos y al igual que nosotros, forman el terror de los criminales-. Afirmó sonriente y con su brazo derecho apoyado en el sillón y su mano en su rostro.

Kagome lo miró y le sonrió.

Kagome : - Pero creo que hoy tu y yo, somos los más felices del mundo-. Respondió dulcemente.

InuYasha : - De eso ni lo dudes-. Contestó complacido.

Ana : - ¿Planean tener hijos?-. Se aventuró a preguntar.

Kagome : - No de momento, quizá cuando estemos casados definitivamente-. Dijo sonriente y agarró la mano del peliblanco entrelazando sus dedos sobre los de el.

El público que miraba el programa, sabe perfectamente que ellos son el uno para el otro y que hacen la pareja más hermosa de todas, además de repetir reiteradas veces que son la mejor pareja anti criminales de todas, hasta los más avezados caza recompensas les han echado el ojo y no con buenas intenciones ni para darles la tarjeta de felicitaciones. Pero gracias a su enorme eficacia, han podido sortear este obstáculo sin ningún tipo de problemas

La locutora, prosiguió con su entrevista a Kagome e InuYasha.

Ana : - ¿Y como se han llevado estos días, teniendo en cuenta lo que han vivido?-. Preguntó.

InuYasha : - Verás, yo no he tenido una tarea muy fácil en cuanto a la convivencia, pues creo que me he ganado a una mujer demasiado caprichosa y mandona-. Suspiró burlonamente.

La locutora, carraspeó un poco y evitó reírse, ya que Kagome gruñó levemente, ese comentario de su pareja no le agradó demasiado y menos que le diga caprichosa delante de todas las cámaras y sabiendo que el programa es seguido por miles de televidentes.

Ana : - ¿Y... por que?-. Preguntó algo nerviosa al ver el gesto de Kagome.

InuYasha : - Pues verás, es difícil convivir con una mujer que si no la ayudas te amenaza con no cocinarte, si no le compras esto berrinchea como un bebe, que sea medio histérica y así podría enumerarte miles de cosas-. Rió divertido.

Pese al humor de InuYasha, Kagome estaba sumamente furiosa, agarró una de los almohadas de su sillón y empezó a pegarle a su marido, en clara señal de descargo.

Kagome : - ¡ERES UN MACHISTA Y UN ENGREÍDO!-. Gritó furiosa.

La locutora los miraba sonriendo nerviosa y con una gotita en la cabeza y calmó a una enfurecida Kagome, pero sin embargo, InuYasha parecía no inmutarse, es más se reía divertido y humor no le faltaba ante ese momento.

InuYasha : - Esa, esa Kagome es la que me gusta más, sos más linda cuando te enfureces-. Rió.

Kagome : - Cállate-. Masculló

Pero al rato, Kagome dejó su ira de lado y rió, se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas de InuYasha, la locutora sonrió ante la romántica escena.

InuYasha : - Quizá sea caprichosa, mandona y algo histérica. Pero me he ganado a la más bella y hermosa mujer de todas-. Dijo complacido.

Kagome lanzó un chillido apenas audible, dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y se abrazó más fuerte a su marido y con las últimas declaraciones, había concluido el relato de la vida de la mejor pareja de asesinos a sueldo, la vida de una pareja que vivió sus altas y sus bajas, sus malos y buenos momentos, su amargura y alegría, toda una combinación de cosas, que fueron formando esa ensalada de cosas buenas y malas que ocurren en la vida, pero que finalmente dio sus frutos y el bien ha ganado, ahora forman una excelente pareja a punto de obtener lo que tanto anhelan un lindo matrimonio y formar una espléndida familia como ellos desean y en el futuro, jurarse a ambos un amor que sea difícil de romper, como una cadena dura que no pueda rompérsela con nada. Así será la vida del Señor y la Señora Taisho.

**FIN.**

Hola a todos:

Esta historia ha llegado a su final, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes y les haya gustado en serio, próximamente el epílogo y el cierre de esta historia.

Agradezco a todos sus reviews y a los que agregaron la historia como favorita, realmente gracias a todos ustedes por todo realmente. Prontamente volveré con nuevos fics.

Hasta pronto, amigos.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 : **Una pareja feliz (Final)

Han pasado 4 años, kagome e Inuyasha se habían casado y finalmente formaron una gran familia, ahora viven en Nueva York, en su nueva y súper moderna casa en Manhattan. No tuvieron hijos y fue por una decisión de ellos, ya que al tener demasiada acción, han decidido no poner en riesgo a sus hijos, además, Kagome había sido operada por aquel balazo que había recibido de Naraku.

Eso provocó que Kagome no pueda hacer esfuerzos bruscos por si llegaba a tener un parto, eso entristeció mucho a ambos, pero al llegar a ese acuerdo, todo se les simplificó. Aunque cabe decir que pueden dormir en paz durante las noches y no tienen que preocuparse de andar cambiando pañales ni despertarse de noche por si el o los niños de despiertan en plena madrugada o por que tienen hambre o por cualquier otra razón. Ese día, Kagome estaba cocinando ya que recibirán visitas en su casa, nada menos que el feliz matrimonio de Sango y Miroku, que llevarán a sus hijos, que ya han cumplido los 4 años, eran un niño y una niña, Elen y Mike.

Kagome lucía un vestido de color verde manzana y unas sandalias de taco alto de color blanco, llevaba unos aros de plata en sus orejas y se había maquillado muy bien, además tenía puesto un delantal amarillo aferrado al cuello y atado a la cintura, estaba cocinando carne asada con papas en rebanadas y condimentada. Cuando se disponía a cortar unos huevos cocidos, sintió algo a sus espaldas, eran como unos pasos.

Escondido bajo un repasador, tenía su arma y con silenciador, pensó que podía ser InuYasha o algún ladrón, pues no sería la primera vez que tiene que liquidar a otro maleante, espero a que se acercase más y puso la mano bajo el repasador, pero una voz ronca siseó a sus espaldas.

Voz : - Si yo fuera tu, no la agarraría a menos que quieras terminar como es carne-.

Kagome : - Vuelve a darme esos sustos y no dudaré en matarte-. Dijo con sarcasmo pero a la vez con alivio apacible.

InuYasha : - Uh!!, lo siento. No sabía que eras tan susceptible-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

El peliblanco, tenía en su mano izquierda una botella de vino tinto y en su boca una sonrisa de desafío, de decirle a Kagome que no era capaz de adivinar su movimiento o de saber que iba a hacer, pero Kagome no era lenta para pensar y trató de adivinarlo. En eso, Inuyasha deslizó la botella de vino ente sus manos y Kagome la atajó en un rápido movimiento.

InuYasha : - UPS!!!-. Dijo divertido.

Kagome : - Si esta botella llegaba a romperse, el que iba a terminar quemado ibas a ser tu, estuve una hora limpiando y encerando las baldosas del piso-. Dijo con enfado divertido.

InuYasha : - Uuhh!!. Me gustas cuando te pones así-. Dijo socarronamente.

El ambarino abrazó a Kagome por su cintura y ella dejó la botella sobre la mesada de mármol y lo abrazó por su cuello y se besaron lentamente y luego con toda pasión, se amaban con locura y eso era tan claro como el agua. Desde el primer día que se conocieron, sus vidas estaban selladas para siempre y nada los podrá separar.

Más tarde, llegaron Sango y Miroku con sus hijos, pero algo les llamó la atención y era que la casa de los Taisho estaba totalmente a oscuras, Miroku, se dispuso a tocar el timbre, pero vio que la puerta de entrada a la casa, no estaba cerrada del todo, Sango les dijo a sus hijos que esperen afuera y los pequeños obedecieron a su mamá. Miroku sacó el arma de adentro de su chaqueta y Sango la suya de dentro de su cartera.

Sango, lucía un vestido azul de tirantes, donde la falda holgada le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y Miroku, lucía una camisa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones de vestir blancos, entraron en el más mínimo silencio, todo adentro estaba a oscuras, parecía una mansión embrujada y daba pánico, sobre todo por los sonidos del viento y el resonar del vaivén de los péndulos del reloj de pie, en eso una voz siseó en plena oscuridad.

Voz : - Será mejor que suelten esas armas-. Siseó firmemente.

Ante esa orden, sango y Miroku dejaron sus armas, pero luego Miroku reconoció la voz.

Miroku : - Muy gracioso, InuYasha, enciendan las luces-. Bufó molesto.

Sango : - ¿InuYasha?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

En eso, las luces de la casa se encendieron, Kagome e InuYasha estaban juntos y con sus armas en mano, las cuales bajaron luego de recibir a sus invitados de esa forma, Kagome estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina e Inuyasha parado junto a ella, Sango hizo un gesto incrédulo y luego de fastidio, Miroku fue por sus hijos.

Sango : - Vaya susto nos hicieron dar-. Bufó enojada.

InuYasha : - Que humor-. Dijo con desdén.

Kagome negó y rió levemente, se fue a la cocina a traer la cena, mientras Miroku y sus hijos entraban en la casa. Saludaron a Inuyasha y este a los pequeños, se abrazó con su amigo de la infancia y Sango hizo lo mismo con Kagome, a la que felicitó al ver las deliciosas comidas que la pelinegra había preparado, pero ellos no serían los únicos invitados y ya se habían adelantado a ellos, eran Kikyo y Sesshomaru, que ya se habían casado y estaban de visita en casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, todo era una sorpresa para ellos.

Mas tarde, cenaron en suma calma, todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena preparada por Kagome, aunque recibió ayuda de su marido, leve pero ayuda al fin. Compartieron muchas risas y charlas, mientras los pequeños hermanos jugaban entre ellos, sin tratar de hacer muchos desastres en la casa donde eran invitados, pero no sin antes, comer del delicioso postre charlotte que habían llevado para la reunión. Estuvieron hablando acerca de todas las acciones vividas y sobre sus futuros, lo más sobresaliente fue aquella recordada entrevista en donde InuYasha y Kagome expusieron toda su historia de cómo se conocieron, mañana tendrán otra entrevista en TV y eso era motivo de celebración y además por los recientemente casados, Kikyo y Sesshomaru.

Sango y Miroku, observaban divertidos a sus hijos, como jugueteaban divertidos, Sesshomaru y Kikyo, tendrán los suyos dentro de poco y eso hizo feliz a InuYasha, ya que lo harán tío y agranden la familia Taisho. Sango y Miroku conforman la familia más feliz de todas, con sus hijos formando esa gran familia y quizá algún otro en el futuro, quienes menos se pensaban estar juntos terminaron casados y formando la pareja más feliz de todas.

Pero quienes sin duda conformaron la pareja más feliz de todas, fueron Kagome e InuYasha, quienes al principio se negaron a todo, pese a estar juntos, incluso a compartir trabajos de atrapar a peligrosos criminales y eso casi les cuesta la vida a ambos, su felicidad y su matrimonio por sobre todo, pero trabajando juntos han logrado vencer muchos obstáculos, y aunque lograron vencer a un temible enemigo, solo uno logró hacerlo. Pero eso ni importó a ambos.

Ahora conforman el matrimonio más feliz, brindaron con una copa de champagne ante el aplauso de todos, por que su destino era ese, estar juntos, como el Sr. y la Sra. Taisho.

**FIN. **

**Hola a todos.**

Ahora si, el final de finales, espero este fin haya sido del agrado de todos los que lo leyeron y lo siguieron. Vuelvo a agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y a los que la agregaron como favorita, hasta pronto y nos veremos con más fics, si es que antes no afirmo mi retiro de FF, Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


End file.
